Through Thoughts Of My Own
by CookieDoughDEr
Summary: Elena Gilbert is from a poor family, so when she turns 16 she has to serve Damon Salvatore for 15 years. Damon has a reputation and Elena is terrified of what she will have to deal with. Yet, as Damon pursues her, Elena discovers Damon has a better side. Will Elena be able to uncover it without falling in love with him? And can she stop herself from getting involved? [Set In 1500s]
1. Chapter 1: Serving a Salvatore

**So here is chapter own of my newest story! I held a poll last year to decide which plot this story would follow and it was pretty clear that nearly all of you voted for option 3: this story :D I've worked long and hard since the choice was clear to write this story and I hope you all like it. As usual, in my first chapter a lot of it is explaining about life and about the characters but I hope you like it all the same. Set in the 1500s.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is not mine, I do this for entertainment purposes only :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 1 - Serving a Salvatore**

Elena Gilbert awoke very early on the morning of the 14th. Today was her 16 birthday which meant she would soon be leaving her family to serve the Salvatore's at the Veritas Estate. That was how it worked for the poorer families of Mystic Falls; they were put into the work of slavery when they reached 16 and would serve the richer families. The Gilbert's just happened to be the family in which all of the Salvatore's slaves came from. This meant that Elena was certainly not an only child.

Her younger brother Jeremy, who was 15 and who would soon join her as a slave at Veritas, was a very loud and honest boy. He voiced his opinions and didn't care about what others thought of him. He was a tall, lanky boy, about two feet bigger than Elena. He had long, straight autumn brown hair with lighter, almost blonde, streaks. He had muddy brown eyes and a kind smile. Elena was closest to her brother.

Her older sister Caroline was already working for the Salvatore's; Stefan Salvatore to be exact. She had the privilege of sending letter, but only once every two months. Her letters were normally short and straight to the point; she was okay. She had said many a time that Stefan was certainly the nicest of the three Salvatore men. She hoped she had him. Caroline was the oldest of the Gilbert children. She was 19, which meant she had been in service for the past 3 years, which meant she had 12 years left in service. She was a short, kind, bubbly blonde who could make anyone laugh at any given point in time. Elena really did miss her.

Her other sister, Bonnie was 17, but she still had not left the family to serve the Salvatore's. She had been asked by Giuseppe to stay back for one year as she has grow ill. After her recovery, Giuseppe demanded she wait until her 17th year before joining, in case the illness still lingered around her. Bonnie was not Elena's real sister; when Bonnie parents and family had died, Elena's mother Miranda had taken her in. For the past 13 years, Bonnie had been in their care and Elena had grown up by her side. She had dark, smooth skin and long black hair that flowed around her in waves. She was a beautiful, kind girl with a sweet personality. She too would be leaving today, as she had chosen to accompany her sister instead of wait another 6 days for her 17th birthday. Elena didn't complain.

The small house in which the Gilbert's lived had only three bedrooms. Elena's parents, Miranda and George, lived in one room, keeping mostly to themselves, Jeremy lived in the other and the three sisters lived in the other. Although Caroline was momentarily living in the Salvatore estate, she still had a bed and a home with her sisters. Some of her dresses were still slung over her small make-shift bed from the day she left.

"Sister" Bonnie smiled, shaking Elena's shoulders gently. Elena stirred in her bed, the thin, brown sheet around her slipping down her side and onto the floor. Bonnie stood above her, her hands on her shoulders. She shook her repeatedly. "Elena" Bonnie sighed, her shakes becoming rougher. Elena shook her head in protest with a moan. She grumbled but slowly sat up, Bonnie's hands slipping from her shoulders.

"Bon Bon!" Elena groaned as she sat up, her hand on her hand in a self-comforting motion. Bonnie grinned, "Come sister, we must awaken. You know what today is" she smiled, walking slowly towards her dresser. She pulled the drawer open slowly and and withdrew a floor-length mud brown robe and a thin, leather belt. Bonnie smiled at her and pointed to Elena's drawers. Elena groaned.

Standing slowly, Elena stumbled over to her dresser and pulled out a similar dress and belt. She tugged her nightgown slowly over her head, her already untidy hair knotting as she did. She looked over at her sister who was wrapping the belt around waist tightly. Elena frowned and did the same, throwing her dress over her head and tightening the belt around her slim figure. She sat down on her bed and slipped into her old leather shoes, Bonnie doing the same. They stood together and laughed at their similarity.

Bonnie held up a small comb. "Come Elena. Let me brush your hair?" she asked sweetly. Elena nodded, walking to stand in front of Bonnie.

"Are you scared, Bonnie?" Elena asked quietly as Bonnie guided the comb gently through her chocolate brown locks. Bonnie sighed. "Not as much as you. I already know that I am to serve Giuseppe Salvatore, the man of the house. Yes, I am slightly nervous of him; people say he is a strict and rude man although they say worse of his son."

Elena winced as Bonnie combed out a tight knot. "Which son? Stefan?" she asked worried. Caroline had always described Stefan as the calmest and most level-headed Salvatore.

Bonnie giggled, her palm coming up to gently stroke Elena's hair. "No, sister, Damon, the eldest" she explained, lifting the comb back to Elena's hair for one last go through. She patted Elena's shoulder as a sign for 'I'm done'. Elena stepped away from her and sat down on the edge of her bed, watching as Bonnie combed her own hair.

"What if I am to serve Damon?" Elena asked worried, her jaw shaking with nervousness. Bonnie chuckled. "Worry not, sister. I am sure that the most demanding of Salvatore's already has many servants who tend to his every need", she said.

Elena was well aware of Bonnie's dislike. Bonnie had never been one to like of even appreciate any of the richer founding families. She thought they were rude and inconsiderate, low enough to insist on the labor of the poor for nothing but their own benefit. Elena, in most ways, agreed with her older sister; the families were rude and cruel, all because they had money. The Gilbert's were also a founding family, only they did not have a stable home and lots of money. There were many founding families, most poor. The Donovan's were sent as slaves to the Mikaelson Estate and the Forbes went to the Pierces. Mathew Donovan and his sister Victoria were the only children of the Donovan family, so their parents were taken as slaves too. The Forbes had no children, so had to serve the Pierces permanently. Luckily for Elena she was only in for 15 years of servitude.

Elena nodded as she watched her sister put the comb down. Bonnie knelt in front of the youngest daughter with a small smile. "Sister, you will be fine. I promise to make sure of it" she said, a passionate look in her eyes. Elena smiled, tear welling in her brown eyes, and gave her sister a nod. Bonnie stood up and outstretched her hand to her sibling.

"Time for breakfast?" Bonnie giggled. Elena smirked, wiping her tears away and grabbing hold of Bonnie's hand. Together, they walked down the stairs to the only other room in the house.

"Good morning, mother!" both sisters cheered when they walked in on their mother preparing a small meal. "Good morning, ladies" their mother replied, setting down a small milk pitcher and bowl of small pies filled with spiced mince and 'off' meat. Elena hated the pies but if it was all she had, she would take it with a smile.

Herself and Bonnie sat down beside their father, who was busy pouring the fresh milk into a small, wooden 'cup'. He chugged it down and smiled at his daughters, the milk still clinging to his upper lip. Elena giggled. "Father" she laughed, gesturing to her own top lip. George understood and wiped away the milk with his arm. Bonnie smirked, her mouth firmly shut to hold in her laughter.

Miranda joined them at the table with a small wooden plate with one small loaf of bread on top. The bread was made of flour from the mills, which tended to have many rats, which also meant that Elena tended to stay away from the bread. Bonnie grinned at her but reached across the table for the loaf. Miranda batted her hand away, "Bonnie! Wait!" she chided.

In preparation of their departure, Miranda Gilbert had taken it upon herself to teach her daughters how to behave and how to serve; having been a servant to the Salvatore's once too. She had served Giuseppe when he was younger. Elena and Bonnie found it hard to remember the rules and remember how to behave since they were taught so differently throughout their lives. Their father had always taught them to fend for themselves and stand up for what they believed in, but the rules had changed.

Bonnie apologized and withdrew her hand, chewing slowly on the pie she had cut. Elena nudged and and smiled, causing Bonnie to do the same. "May I, mother?" Elena asked, gesturing to the milk pitcher. Miranda nodded slowly, waiting as her daughter poured both herself and Bonnie a drink. She looked to Miranda, who nodded. Elena stood up and poured her mother a drink before setting the pitcher down and sitting beside her sister again.

"Where might Jeremy be, mother?" Bonnie asked. Miranda scoffed. "I am sure you are well aware he sleeps until the early evening. I have been trying to convince your father to take him to work with him, but he refuses"

George chuckled. "Should he not be allowed to simply enjoy his last year before he begins his 15 year servitude, as the girls did?"

Elena and Bonnie nodded to their father in understanding, both either chewing on their pie or sipping at their milk. Miranda smirked and reached for a small knife beside her. "It will be a miracle is he comes down for breakfast, he eats so much in the evening, George, we are beginning to have too much breakfast and not enough dinner" Miranda sighed, bringing the knife down to saw at the bread. Bonnie watched the bread with hungry eyes. Miranda _tutted _but handed Bonnie a small slice. Bonnie smiled and began chewing eagerly.

Elena looked to her father. "So, father, have the Salvatore's informed you of who I am to serve?" Elena's father nodded, biting into his slice of bread with a grim looking expression. Elena smiled and took the slice her mother handed her, placing it down on her plate. "Father?" she asked impatiently.

George sighed and looked to his youngest daughter. Bonnie stared at him with interest whilst Miranda watched her daughter with sad eyes. "We know you didn't want this" Miranda sighed, a sad tone in her voice. George nodded in agreement and watched Elena as she realized what they meant. He took hold of a small cup filled with small beer - watered ale - and chugged it down, knowing what was coming.

"Pardon? What?" she asked quickly, begging it was not who she thought it was. Her parents grimaced. "Daughter, I am sorry" George sighed.

"Please, simply tell me, straight" Elena begged, scared tears welling in her eyes. Bonnie clutched her hand tightly.

"You are to serve Damon Salvatore" Miranda said, obviously gutted. Elena's breath caught in her throat. She was speechless.

She had thought over ever possible... possibility. She had imagined what would happen if she was to work for Giuseppe, even though she knew he already had Bonnie. She had thought over the possibility of serving Stefan, and she obviously hadn't minded. She had also thought over the chance she be stuck with Damon but she never thought it would happen. It was probably the most obvious option as both Stefan and Giuseppe had already got a Gilbert servant but she hadn't wanted to think about serving him. He was known as the most demanding, most dangerous and the most... good looking. She was sure he would use his charms to get what he wanted and the thought made her slightly sick in the stomach. She didn't want to be a slave, certainly not one who would be forced to run around every second of every day for a spoiled young man. Damon was 22, so he was more mature but also more aware of life. Elena thought of maturity as a long winding road you had to reach the end of. She was still far away towards the start, whilst she was sure Damon was fully mature and had most definitively reached the end of the road. She would have preferred to serve Stefan as he was only one year older than her and probably knew how she felt.

"Sister" Bonnie shook her, much like she had earlier that morning. Elena couldn't find it in her to reply. She looked up to her sister, her eyes wide with fear. Bonnie sighed and wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her into and listening as Elena sighed into her. Bonnie smiled and patted her sisters back, withdrawing.

"Everything will be fine" she assured Elena, reaching across the table for the pitcher and refilling Elena's cup. "Drink" she almost demanded.

Miranda and George watched their daughters interaction, they hadn't realized they were _that _close. Miranda smiled sadly, whilst George just watched with a proud grin.

"Morning family" Jeremy cheered, jumping down the old wooden stairs, the floorboards creaking as his weight stomped into the main room. He sat next to his mother. He was wearing a long white shirt, the color slightly browning but still clean enough, long, brown trousers made of an itchy material. He sifted uncomfortably as he watched Elena drink her milk, sniffing back her tears. He looked to his mother who only frowned with a shake of her head. Jeremy kept quiet.

"When do we le-leave?" Elena stuttered. Everyone's heads turned to her. George looked upset.

"Early afternoon, princess" George smiled. Princess was his nickname for Elena and bunny was his nickname for Bonnie. The sisters sighed. Bonnie combed her hair with her hand.

"That's fine", Elena smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked curiously.

Miranda answered this time. "Around noon, daughter. I am sure the carriage will arrive within the hour. The Salvatore's are leaving their estate up in Scotland to come down to Veritas. I believe they are staying there until all of your services are complete. That shall be nice, will it not? We will be within 3 hours of each other!" Miranda smiled, causing the rest of the family to smile too.

"Come sister, let us prepare for the carriages arrival", Bonnie grinned, standing and dragging Elena up to their room.

After packing the remains of their dresses, boots, belts, undergarments, blankets and personal items. They headed back downstairs leaving their bags upstairs.

"What do you mean?" The girls stopped outside the door, listening in on the father. "Bonnie is to serve Giuseppe!" Miranda joined in. There was a loud sigh. "Well, now both of your daughters will be serving Damon, deal with it" someone growled. The girls head loud footsteps coming towards them and ran back up the staircase. Bonnie knelt down and watched from the top step while Elena lent over the banister.

"Thank you for your time, we will be out with our things momentarily" Miranda sighed. The door closed. "What do we tell them?" Miranda panicked.

"How about the truth?" Bonnie spat, coming down the stairs. Elena followed. Miranda and George looked up to them.

"We are sorry girls" George said, rubbing Miranda's back. Bonnie frowned. "Both of us working for Damon?" Elena asked. George nodded.

"My, how demanding can one man be?" Bonnie demanded, storming back up the stairs to retrieve her bag. Elena raced after her.

"Is it really such a bad thing?" Elena asked quietly when she entered their room. Bonnie was lent over her old, brown, leather bag. She opened it up and added in a small picture. Elena squinted to see it. It was a sketch she had drawn a few years ago of the entire family; Miranda, George, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Elena had praised her when she had seen it. Bonnie turned to her, closing her bag and flinging it over her shoulder. She looked at Elena, obviously thinking over what she had said.

Suddenly she dropped her bag and launched herself at Elena, pulling her into a hug. "Of course it is!" Bonnie cheeered, then pulled back. "Poor Caroline, you do not think she will be jealous will she?"

"Caroline was never the jealous type, Bon" Elena grinned, grabbing her own bag.

"Girls!" George yelled. The sisters raced down the stairs, bags in hand. Miranda was at the bottom of the stairs, a small sack in hand, her other holding open the door. "What's that?" Elena asked, pointing to the sack. Miranda grinned but said nothing.

The sisters walked out the door together, walking side by side. Miranda closed the door and followed them. Across the grass, Elena could just make out several figures and a carriage. She swallowed the lump in her throat. As they neared, Elena could begin to make out the figures. She handed her bag to Bonnie and grabbed the bottoms of her dress and ran. She ran across the land until she was in her fathers arms. She cried quietly into his shoulder whilst he rubbed her back.

Bonnie and Miranda arrived at the carriage and Bonnie instantly when to Jeremy for a hug. He kissed her cheek and sighed, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Elena cried harder into her fathers neck.

"I do not want to leave, daddy" Elena cried. George sighed. He pulled her away from him gently, and held her hands.

"I love you princess. You are strong, you will survive this" he whispered, his voice strained and his eyes wet. Elena sobbed, throwing her arms around him one last time for a short. George smiled.

When Elena moved away from him, Bonnie was waiting. She threw herself at father and cried too. Elena turned to her brother and smiled. "Come here sister" Jeremy grinned. Elena hugged her brother, the tears continuing to fall, only slowly. She stepped back and smiled at her family. "I love you" Miranda laugh/cried. Elena stepped to her mother then, Bonnie joining her. All the girls hugged each other, Elena burying her head in her mothers chest. Miranda sighed in contentment but pulled away. She handed the sack to Bonnie.

"Take care of it and do not waste it. Chances are there will be times when you will need these things so, please, save them" she pleaded, her eyes welling with tears. Bonnie and Elena nodded, stepping back. They both turned to the door of the carriage and watched as a tall, dark haired man opened the door wide for them. Elena grabbed her sisters hand and stepped up into the carriage. Bonnie joined her and together they took their seats. The door closed as the sisters looked out on their family. They were all standing in a line, facing the carriage, everyone, even Jeremy, crying quietly. Elena waved to them as the carriage jolted and started to go.

Bonnie lent over and took Elena's hand and squeezed it. "We will do this. Together" she promised. Elena nodded, although she wasn't too sure.#

[...]

The carriage drove down the road towards the front door of the Veritas estate. Elena's eyes fluttered open as she looked out at the large estate. She gasped.

Everything was so prefect and beautiful, she was sure even the King wasn't this wealthy. The trees and bushes were all perfectly cut and the large estate was beautiful. The outside walls were a titanium white, the front door a light beige. She smiled as she took in the place she would soon be living in. She watched as several servants hurried across the lawn, some carrying things, one even guiding a horse. The carriage slowed as they neared the front of the estate. They didn't look they needed any more.

Then she looked over to Bonnie who was still fast asleep; the journey had been a long one. She reached over and tapped her sisters leg. Bonnie was a light sleeper, and instantly started to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, then widened.

"Are we here?" she asked. Elena nodded eagerly. Bonnie sat up and looked out of the carriage window. She gasped as well. The estate really was beautiful.

Bonnie turned back to her sister and grinned. "Ready for this?" she asked.

Elena nodded with a smile. "Yes, more than I ever will be."

Bonnie grinned and brushed her hair behind her ear, looking out the window with a smiled. Suddenly the carriage came to a halt, causing the girls to rock in their seats. Elena yelped but regained herself. Bonnie jolted but stayed calm. They looked to the carriage door as it opened slowly. The same man who had opened it helped them out. Elena held the end of her brown 'dress', gazing up with wide eyes. Bonnie stepped beside her, nudging her in the side. Elena shook her head and turned to her sister.

"Come this way, Miss Gilbert", one man said emotionless. Elena and Bonnie were not sure which Gilbert he meant so they both followed. Only then did Elena notice the three men standing outside the front door, all the hand crossed in front of them.

One was a short, older man, definitively the eldest of the three, so Elena assumed it was Giuseppe. He wore a long, dark brown coat with rather large sleeves. His under trousers were a light yellowy color, and his top was a light blue. He had wise look about him. He was obviously smart and very strict.

The man beside him, much younger, most likely Stefan wore a long, light pair of brown hoses. His long brown jacket much like his fathers reached just below his waist. His top and rather 'puffy' shorts were again brown, the shorts being striped with different shades. He had a young, kind look about him. His hair was flat against his head. His emerald green eyes were filled with care and love, so Elena could instantly tell he was the nicest of the three.

Then she looked to the man next to him. He was beautiful. He was obviously older than Stefan, but not by much. His eyes looked wiser and more mature. He had precise, chiseled features. His eyes were a bright blue, cobalt blue, and they were magnificent. They looked hypnotizing. His surprisingly short, straight raven locks were in an untidy mess on his head, but they made him look so much better. The flirty smirk that was plastered to his lips was so obvious and yet so sweet. She would never forget the small twinge of happiness she felt when his eyes landed on her and they glowed for a short second. He was wearing a long coat like his brothers only it was a dark navy color. His top underneath was much the same as his fathers, a crisp white top. His shorts were like his brothers, again, only navy. They were decorated with stripes too. His shoes were simple and black. He looked fabulous. When his eyes fell upon her again, he straightened out his white shirt with a nervous looking smile. He was definitively Damon. Elena sighed.

All three of the Salvatore's stepped down to reach them. Giuseppe stepped forward and nodded to the girlS. "Welcome" he grinned.

Bonnie stepped forward first and curtsied. Elena did the same, a small smile gracing her lips. Damon's eyes never left her, she noticed.

Stefan then stepped forward and nodded to girls. "I am Stefan, welcome to my families estate" he smiled. Elena chuckled under her breath when she saw Damon roll his eyes. Damon then looked to them and Elena felt her breath leave her. His smile was so beautiful it made her heart ache.

What? No, she told herself. You are serve him, don't think like that.

"Welcome ladies", Damon said. Elena was stunned; his voice was deep and husky, it made her shiver. Damon smirked and took Bonnie's hand first, kissing it lightly. He then took Elena's and for some reason, his lips lingered longer than need be. He looked her directly in the eyes. Elena felt her cheeks redden. He pulled back just in time and smiled. "Elena", he looked to her instantly, just guessing her name, but guessing right. Elena nodded, looking interested. "You are mine, I believe?"

Elena frowned. She didn't like how he said that, like he owned her. Damon looked at her and noticed her displeasure. He quickly corrected himself. "You are in my service, yes?" Elena nodded, a small smile when she heard him correct himself.

Damon looked to Bonnie. "I apologize for the confusion but you will still be serving my father, here", Damon smiled, gesturing to his father. Giuseppe nodded. Bonnie looked slightly upset by that. She turned to Elena quickly, but then turned back with a grin. "Of course".

"Come, child, I must talk you through some things" Giuseppe said, gesturing for Bonnie to follow. Bonnie quickly turned to Elena and hugged her. "Look after yourself" Bonnie whispered into her ear, then stepped back and followed her new master. Stefan smiled at Elena then nodded to his brother, turning and taking his leave. He walked up the steps to the front door where he began talking to a blonde woman. Elena instantly recognized her. She gasped. Caroline!

Suddenly, just as if she had heard her, Caroline turned to her sister and smiled. She waved then looked to Stefan who nodded. Caroline quickly hurried down the steps and hugged her sister. "Elena!" she screamed. Elena giggled, almost crying at seeing her sister. "I assume I missed Bonnie?" Caroline sighed. Elena nodded.

"Oh well, good luck sister, but I must leave. I missed you so much. We must all meet for lunch and talk later, tell Bonnie if you see her" Caroline laughed then ran back to her master without waiting for Elena's answer. She was obviously in a rush, Elena assumed.

Elena heard a chuckle and turned to Damon. "Sisters, huh?" he asked. Elena nodded. "I would have never guessed", he laughed, guiding Elena into the building. As Elena followed Damon into the building, she found she couldn't wipe the smirk from her face. She felt insanely happy even though she had cried earlier at the thought of being here.

I am going to enjoy this, Elena thought with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I wont be posting chapter 2 until around Saturday-Sunday. So, tell me if you enjoyed with a review. I'm trying to make the story really really good and informative so I am taking my time with it. This chapter took around 3 days to write check and recheck. I may only be posting once a week :( *sigh***

_**Links to some of the things like clothes and houses throughout the chapter are on my profile if you are interested.**_

**Reviews are love xox :P**

**CookieDoughDEr**

**P.S- For those of you who are wondering, I have changed my pen name, hope it doesn't cause confusion :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews and the support I have already been given for last chapter. It really means a lot. Basically, I decided to keep this story at a steady pace, nothing too drastic, know what I mean? Obviously there will be drama and excitement but A Love That Breaks All Rules, another Delena story of mine, had a lot of drama that didn't make sense until I explained it in the next chapter and I don't want to do that in this story.**

**To delenawolves: The Salvatore's are NOT vampires. I do not know if I will include supernatural stuff in later (up to you guys) but for now and chances are the whole story, no, the are most certainly not. **

**To vivian (guest): I do not name my chapters until after I write them so that the chapter name reflects what happens. I do not know in advance so therefore cannot really answer your question :)**

**Anyway, enough babbling, onto my second chapter! Starts off with Damon's POV of their meeting :D**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 2 - Preparation. **

_Damon's POV_

My brother, father and I waited at the entrance to the estate. We were all very 'excited' to see who would be arriving and what Elena and Bonnie Gilbert would be like. I, myself, was quite excited to meet Elena, but also not really worried. She served of no interest to me, only her service is what I needed, but for some reason I just could not get over her name; it sounded so beautiful, almost magical.

We waited patiently whilst the servants ran the estate. I chuckled under my breath when I saw a servant, Joyce I believe, run across the stone path with a horse trailing behind her.

When the carriage came into view, my father, Giuseppe, straightened up. I did the same, brushing the creases from my white shirt. The carriage neared slowly, as if wanted the anticipation to build up even more. When it stopped, I felt a wave of nausea wash over me for some reason. A man stepped around the carriage and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. A hand poked out and he took it, helping someone out of the carriage.

My breath stopped. Never, ever, in my life had I seen a girl so beautiful. She had long, brown, wavy hair that reached just above her waist. Each lock fell down her back and framed her face, making her hair just one thing that made her unrealistically beautiful. She had a small, heart shaped face with wide chocolate eyes. She gazed up at the building shocked and the cute little expression on her face made me chuckled again. She was wearing a long brown dress, leather belt and leather boots. The clothes were certainly _not _pretty, but she still was. She had a kind smile plastered on her face and she held the ends of her dress and moved swiftly across the lawn. Someone was beside her, but they barely caught my attention. My eyes stayed on her. When she looked up at me, I instantly looked away, finding the excuse of brushing the creases from my shirt a good one.

My brother and father began to walk towards her, their steps synchronized. I felt slightly stupid walking behind them at a completely different pace. They stepped onto the cobble path and met with the girls, me only a few seconds behind.

"Welcome" my father greeted with a small smile and a nod as he stepped towards them. I think he expected them to give him his hand to kiss, only the ladies were completely oblivious to this fact as chances were, they had never had that done to them before.

Only when she stepped forward to curtsy, did I notice the second sister. She was tall, with dark, smooth, chocolate skin. She too was beautiful but not like her sibling. She had long, straight black hair, brushed behind her back. It was left to flow behind her. Her hair was as long at her sisters, making them look slightly alike. It was clear they were not blood-related but by the way they acted around each other, they might as well have been. I assumed she was Bonnie.

Elena then stepped forward and curtsied to my father, stepping back with her sister. They looked tense, scared almost, which made me laugh quietly to myself. I found myself watching Elena constantly, my eyes never leaving her for more than a second.

Stefan, my brother, then stepped forward and smiled kindly to the girls. I instantly saw Bonnie's blush as she looked at him. He wasn't even good looking, for goodness sake!

"I am Stefan, welcome to my families estate" he declared, his voice smooth. Lay on the charm why don't you, brother! I rolled my eyes and noticed Elena's body shake as she looked at me, obviously having found my 'eye roll' funny. That made me smile.

I then looked to my father and noticed it was my turn to introduce myself. I turned to the girls again and notices Elena freeze. I smiled, only making her look even more shocked.

"Welcome ladies", I smirked, taking Bonnie's hand and bringing it to my lips to kiss gently. From the corner of my eye I could see my father was far from happy at my boldness. I then stepped to Elena, our eyes meeting for a mere second before I lent down and took her hand in mine. Since she was not wearing a glove, I could feel her skin- smooth against my own. I bent down and pressed my lips to her skin gently. For some reason there was a feeling inside of me that told me not to pull away, and for about half a second, I listened to it. Suddenly, noticing I was taking much too long, I pulled back a smiled sweetly.

"Elena", I began, looking to the brunette in hope I had named them correctly. When she made no sign of protest I continued. "You are mine, I believe?"

The second I said it, I regretted it. When she looked at me again, her eyes were hard. She was insanely angry at my statement and I realized then that I should have acted as though she was the last sliver of meat I had taken from the plate to devour. She looked upset, so I corrected myself.

"You are in my service, yes?" I asked, my eyes pleading. She looked happier with this answer. She nodded.

I then turned to the other sister and smiled. "I apologize for the confusion but you will still be serving my father, here" I said, gesturing to my father, who had his chin held high. Bonnie looked momentarily upset by me saying that and I felt a twinge of guilt. She looked to her sister but then turned back with a smile.

"Of course" she replied, her smile anything but genuine.

"Come, child, I must talk you through some things" my father said, walking away slowly. Bonnie quickly hugged her sister and scurried away, leaving me and Elena alone. Only then did I realize my brother was still there. My brother smiled at Elena then nodded to me before turning and leaving. I was about to speak when I noticed Elena looking longingly into the distance. Instantly thinking she wanted my brother, I began to get angry. Only then did I notice my brothers closest and most personal slave, Caroline Gilbert, run at Elena. The girls jumped at each other, there arms around each other as they hugged tightly.

Caroline _Gilbert. _Elena _Gilbert. _Oh!

"Elena!" Caroline cried. "I assume I missed Bonnie? Oh well, good luck sister, but we must all meet for lunch and talk later, tell Bonnie if you see her" the blonde laughed, and then she was gone.

"Sisters, huh?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

Elena nodded.

"I would have never guessed" I laughed, waving for Elena to follow as I walked into the building. I could wipe the smile off of my face. I couldn't wait to spend even more time with her. She was strange and new and different and I wanted to find out why. I was going to enjoy this.

[...] (_Third Person_)

Elena sat down on the plush seat opposite Damon in the main room. He looked at her with a strange expression that Elena couldn't quite make out. His eyes were soft and kind and for some reason, even though they had just met, Elena felt like she knew this man already. He smiled at her, his cheeks red and his eyes kind. Elena smiled back, feeling a strange sense of friendship and peace around him.

"So, how was your journey?" Damon asked politely, standing up slowly. Elena hadn't expected him to ask her that.

"It was fine, thank you Mr Salvatore" Elena rushed, her cheeks turning pink. Damon walked slowly to a small cabinet on the wall and pulled out a crystal tumbler. He sat back down and sipped his drink slowly with a cheeky smirk. Elena thought it was cute.

"Don't call me Mr Salvatore. It makes me feel like my dad; old and boring" he laughed. Elena scoffed, bringing a hand to her mouth to stop her giggles. Damon chuckled at her.

"Of course, Master Damon" Elena smiled, feeling incredibly comfortable around him suddenly. Damon grinned at her.

"Not that either" Damon smirked. Elena breathed heavily. "What then?"

"Damon", Damon said, a sweet smile gracing his lips. Elena felt her heart explode as she looked at his face; from his cheeky, sweet, kind smile/smirk to his dark, raven hair.

"So, I am sure you are wondering what your 'job', so you speak, consists of?" Damon said, his face slightly more serious than before. Elena nodded sheepishly. "Not a lot", he said honestly. "You are my personal assistant so, in a matter of speaking, we must become comfortable around each other, I guess. You are expected to wash my clothes, tidy my room, organize my life, basically and be there when I ask you to. But, I will not make you do all that"

Elena looked at him as if he were an alien with three eyes and twelve tongues. He wasn't making her do _everything? _Apparently not too demanding then, Elena thought with a grin. "Why?" she asked.

Damon wiggled his brows as he spoke. "You want to wash my dirty clothes? My underwear?" he asked, smirking.

Elena froze, her eyes wide and her mouth open ajar. Damon threw his head back and laughed when he saw her face. Elena shook herself out of it and looked at Damon. He calmed down and looked at her. "Sorry, that was just funny" he laughed and Elena found herself laughing too.

"In all honesty though, you will only do the tidying, the organizing and the entertaining" Damon said. Elena cocked a brow.

"Entertaining?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in a notion that was meant to be flirty. Damon grinned. "When I am bored can I not ask for your company? Maybe you can read to me" he joked. Elena giggled, her hair falling over her face. Damon lent over to her and tucked her hair behind her right ear. Elena felt her body tense as he did so, all joking aside. His face was soft and calm. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb as he pushed the hair behind her ear and Elena suddenly felt more comfortable but at the same time, less uncomfortable. Damon pulled back with a smile.

"So, wish to see your new room?" Damon asked. Elena nodded eagerly and jumped from her seat. Damon smirked at her and extended his hand. Elena looked down at it for a moment. Was she allowed to hold his hand? She was a servant after all. Damon chuckled and took her hand in his himself then began to tow her to her new bedroom. He reached the top of the stairs and headed to the right.

"Stefan's room". He pointed to his brothers room. "Your sisters" he commented, showing Elena the room beside Stefan's, obviously Caroline's. "My room" he said, gesturing to the room next to the one right at the end. Then he stopped outside the last door.

"And yours" he breathed, swinging open the door and pulling her in. Elena heard herself gasp.

The room was huge, massive, so much bigger than her old room. The walls were the color of the bricks, a very light brown. The colors were anything but bold, making the room a comfortable and calm environment. The floor was, again, brick, matching the walls. Against the wall furthest from the door was a large bed, even bigger than a bed made for two. It was made of a dark wood, almost black. The head of the bed was large and decorated to look slightly... goth, but still intricate and beautiful. Large, white, silk sheets were spread across the bed and two matching pillows sat at the head. Elena smiled. On the wall beside the bed was a small desk and chair, both the same color as the frame of the bed. There was three small sheets of paper on the desk, all letters addressed to her. Next to the desk, on a small ledge built into the wall was a small flower. It was a beautiful flower, the white petals large and... stunning. On the opposite wall was a tall, matching closet. It was designed much like the head of the bed, one door slightly open. Next to that was a small, no, tiny, beside table with a candle on it. Unlit. Elena grinned as she looked around. The room was magnificent. She let go of Damon's hand and stepped in. The only other wall was plain.

"You can put whatever you want here", Damon said, gesturing to the space Elena was looking at. Elena nodded in understanding and turned to a large, wooden door in the other corner of the room. She looked at Damon confused.

"Leads to my room. I know, a small breach of privacy but it helps us get to each other quicker if need be" Damon shrugged, obviously not affected by it at all. "Don't worry, I shall not sneak a peak whilst you change" he winked. Elena giggled, walking slowly towards the bed and sweeping her hands over the soft sheets with a grin. The large window beside the closet had a pair of white curtains, designed with small, almost unnoticeable, black flowers. Elena almost felt like crying.

"Like?" Damon asked. Elena nodded, her back to her new master as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She had never lived like this.

Suddenly a pair of hand were on her shoulder. Elena relaxed slightly into Damon's touch. "Beautiful isn't it?" Damon smiled, looking out the window at the view. Elena grinned- she had to admit it was a stunning view. Elena hadn't realized until then just how far into the countryside they were.

"Thank you" Elena smiled, turning back to him as his hands slipped from her shoulders. Damon smirked and began to walk towards the door that lead to his own room. Elena would call that the 'forbidden door' from now on. Damon turned back to her then.

"You can stay in here and unpack", he gestured to the bags on the bed she had failed to notice, " I will find you after your lunch. I allow you to meet with your sisters for the lunch hour" he smiled as he left.

Elena flopped down onto her new bed and just thought. People always said he was no good, selfish, uncaring, demanding, but Elena only saw a kind man. He was bold, yes, he was rebellious, yes, but so far Elena had yet to see his mean side. She just hoped that kind man would stay, and wouldn't leave after her first day. He was truly unexpected.

[...]

Elena left the estate and walked across the lawn to the gardens. She had asked Damon if her and her sisters were allowed the area to themselves for lunch and he had happily agreed. So had Giuseppe and Stefan when Caroline and Bonnie had asked. They had met earlier in the day and arranged it and Elena truly couldn't wait to see her sister for the first time in three years.

She crossed the estate and began to walk down the old cobble path that led to a small area in the bushes. Damon had told her it was a beautiful place that he tended to go to when he was upset, and Elen had felt a strange wave of happiness when he told her something that she considered quite personal.

When she reached the small clearing she stopped dead in her tracks. Yes, the area was amazing; calm and clean. The trees around her were all thriving with life and the air just smelt so clear. She sighed in contentment and sat down on the small stone bench in the middle. Directly above her was a large tree growing oranges. She smiled and looked around. There were three large stone pillars around the edges of the clearing and a small hole in the ground. Assuming it was where a small animal lived, Elena left it alone.

"Elena!" Bonnie and Caroline cheered as they strolled into the clearing. Elena jumped to her feet and ran to her sisters, throwing her arms around both of them and pulling them into a hug. Caroline giggled whilst Bonnie just sighed, all the sisters happy with each others presence.

"What did you bring?" Elena ask eagerly, pulling away and snatching a small blanket from under Caroline's arm.

"I brought bread, wine, some fruit and one large pie from the kitchen" Caroline grinned. Elena threw the blanket onto the floor, smoothening it out.

"How did you get all that?" Bonnie asked, shocked. Caroline giggled. "Stefan asked for it. The kitchen thought it was for him but he gave it to us" Caroline swooned.

Elena sat down on the blanket and looked at the blonde pointedly. "Caroline is there something you fail to tell us?" she asked.

Caroline shrugged and sat down beside Elena, Bonnie doing the same. Caroline opened the small basket she had and began to hand the girls something to cut. She handed Elena the bread and Bonnie the pie, along with a knife. Elena began to saw at the bread but instantly noticed it was not hard, quite the opposite. She cut a slice and bit into it, the fluffy texture of the bread stunning her. Their bread at home was always stale and horrible, but this was freshly baked, as it was still warm. Elena moaned into the bite. Bonnie looked at her confused but Caroline knew what she was doing so she giggled.

"Tastes so good!" Elena moaned biting into it again. Bonnie quickly snatched a slice and bit into it, her eyes lighting up. The sisters sat there chewing the bread whilst Caroline just laughed, pulling out three cups and a small bottle of wine. Elena began to cut the bread again as did Bonnie with the pie.

"How are your first days going?" Caroline asked, passing around the drinks. Elena took hers and smiled, taking a sip and again moaning. "Everything is so good!" Bonnie squealed and took a sip too, her reaction just like Elena's. Caroline smiled and sipped her drink, only she wasn't as shocked by the taste, after all she had been drinking it for nearly three years.

Bonnie placed the cut up pie on a small, wooden plate in the middle of the blanket and Elena did the same with the bread. Caroline pulled out the last of the food she had. Elena smiled when she saw Caroline set three apples down in front of each of them.

"So?" Caroline asked impatiently. Elena nodded and finished her mouthful.

"My day has been great!" she grinned.

Bonnie laughed. "How is demanding Damon? Being horrible to you yet sister?" Elena frowned at that, seemed her sisters accusations were well and truly out of line.

"Sorry Bonnie, but you are wrong. Damon has been so kind and sweet to me. We got along so well, as if we were friends. He showed me my room- it is amazing- and then we stood and looked over the countryside together. Then he left but I met him later to ask to come here and he said he would happily allow me to be with my sisters as, when our _real_ work starts, we may not get the opportunity."

Bonnie stared at Elena with a frown. Something about the way Elena spoke about him made her think Elena had taken _too much _of a liking to him. The youngest sister had always been one to fall in love too easily. She had fallen in love with Mathew Donovan, and he had broken her heart. Bonnie knew the signs and some of them were already so obvious. Could Elena already be falling for this guy? It was probably only because she now liked him because he had given her such an amazing life for the next 15 years but Elena was always the unpredictable one.

"I do not trust him, sorry sister but I do not" Bonnie scowled causing Elena to frown.

"Elena, Bonnie is right. We know how easily you fall for people, but just because he was nice this once doesn't mean you should expect him to be so in the future", the, normally, bubbly blonde explained. Elena still looked upset.

She looked to her sisters with angry eyes. "Do not tell me how to feel! Obviously I only have professional feelings for my new master! I am not some baby you have to constantly watch over! I know how to behave and how to feel! Don't expect your lectures to change my mind!" Elena yelled, standing up and backing away.

"Elena! Please!" Caroline called, but Elena had already left, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She ran to her room and slammed the door, flicking the lock into place and falling into the comfort of the bed. She laid there like that for nearly an hour, knowing her lunch 'break' was nearly over, before there was a shy knock on her door.

"Go away sister!" Elena shouted, not entirely sure _which _sister it was. They knocked again but just as Elena was about to say something, they spoke.

"Elena is it Damon" Damon called through the door. Elena shot up into a sitting position and stared at the door. "Might I come in?" he asked politely and Elena suddenly found herself shuffling towards the door. She unlocked it and placed her hand on the handle, but kept it there for just a second. She opened the door slowly, a small smile creeping onto her face when she saw Damon standing outside. He smiled back at her, noticing the tears stains on her cheeks. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and going to sit on her bed. Elena was slightly surprised at his attitude, he seemed so comfortable in a woman's room, it kind of scared her. She sat beside him, her hands in her lap. He turned to her with a small smile.

"I left to find you but your sisters said you had left- they seemed upset. I knew you would run straight to your room" Damon sighed.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "How?" she asked quietly, tears running down her cheeks. Damon shrugged.

"Its is like the only place you know, apart from the clearing", he chuckled. Elena giggled along.

"Thank you" she breathed. Damon arched a brow at her. "Why?"

"You found me and put my smile on my face"

Damon grinned at that. "Well, I was only trying to find you so you could begin cleaning" he joked, causing Elena to giggle.

When she did, Damon felt like someone was singing in his ear, as cheesy as it sounded. Her giggles and laughs were sweet, and childish, cute little sound that erupted from within her when she was happy. Damon smiled, that meant he had just made her happy. He shook his head and snapped out of it, going back into professional mode.

"Well, come now Elena, I think it is time I show you a few things and then, you can do your first job. Time to prepare you for what tomorrow brings. Sound okay?" he smiled. Elena nodded and jumped from the bed eagerly. Damon raced her towards the 'forbidden door'. Elena followed him into his room slowly. She halted in her tracks abruptly, looking around his large room.

The large room was, surprisingly, the same size as hers. The walls were similar, only the colors were darker. The flooring was a dark wood and centered in the middle of the room was a large red, 'fancy' rug that stretched over the majority of the room. On top of said rug were three chairs, the fabric being a light, mustard yellow and a small wooden table. On two out of three of the chairs there were pillows; one a blue and one a white. On the table were four letters and a tumbler glass with three ice cubes inside. A large fireplace was beside the rug, the fire inside burning hungrily. A large window was on the wall beside the door they entered in and the light shone through, covering the room in a large blanket of sunlight. He had a large canopy bed in the middle of the other wall. The frame was the same as hers only it was a larger bed with and roof and curtains. The bedding matched the chairs. The candles scattered around the room, plus the fire, plus the open window meant the room was insanely bright.

"Here", Damon said, handing Elena three letters. "From your parents, to you, Caroline and Bonnie."

Elena took them and flipped them over, seeing her mothers writing on them. She opened her own and pulled out the letter, reading it over.

_Dear Princess, _

_Me and your mother wish you well. Everyone at home misses you dearly and we hope that your position as Damon's closest servant is not putting too much pressure on you. We wish you the best and hope life goes well. Jeremy, your mother and I will send letters monthly as I am sure you know, we cannot afford to do so more frequently. _

_We love you and miss you already. We wish you luck and happiness._

_See you soon daughter, _

_Love George, Miranda & Jeremy. _

Elena folded the letter back up and sniffed away her tears. Damon came to her side and handed her another sheet of paper that was folded. She took it and opened it. Inside was a surprisingly short list of things she was expected to do on a daily basis and Elena smiled when she saw Damon had crossed out 'wash and fold clothes'. She looked up at him and grinned.

"I have to wake you up everyday with a meal prepared for breakfast?" she asked. Damon grinned and nodded "What if you wake up before myself?"

Damon shrugged, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Don't let me" he chuckled. Elena smirked and sat down in one of the seats, reading over her list again. It didn't seem too bad. She would wake him up, prepare breakfast, prepare his horse, clean his room, file his letters and what not, prepare lunch, then a blank space which Elena assumed meant 'whatever Damon wants' and then prepare dinner, then finally, prepare bed. It didn't seem too hard but one thing was worrying her. She looked up to her master and giggled.

"I do not know how to saddle a horse" Elena giggled, burying her head in her hands. Damon laughed.

"I'll teach you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Elena and Damon will be getting closer and closer as time goes on, what with her doing his everything. This chapter was meant to explain how Elena feels about Damon NOW and as the story progresses her opinion will change. Next chapter Elena starts her 15 years service... officially! YAY X**

**I'll be posting chapter 3 on Thursday(?) Not entirely sure what days I'll be posting yet but I think it will be Thursdays and Sundays. That okay? Hope so :D**

**Tell me what you thought of it! :D Reviews are love xox**


	3. Chapter 3: Madison

**I appreciate all of your reviews and your support. Two chapters in and I have already gotten so much support and encouragement. Thank you so much guys :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did than Damon would be happy with Elena and his relationship with Stefan would be EPIC :D**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 3 - Madison**

_**Save me **_

_**I'm trapped in a vile world,**_

_**Where the endings are the same as every other**_

_**We're only here to die**_

_**Save me**_

_**I'm losing my only dream,**_

_**I can use some guiding light, some place to go**_

_**If you hear me let me know**_

* * *

Elena woke up early on the morning of the Monday, a worried expression painted on her face. She shot up into a sitting position, her eyes wide and her face sweaty. She heard the sound of quiet whimpers from Damon's room. Elena didn't think much of it, so she sat up slowly and lit the candle. The small glow the candle emitted was hardly enough for Elena to see what she was doing, but she managed to slip into her boots and wrap a small night gown around her. She set off toward the 'forbidden' door.

Elena stopped in front of the door and placed her palm against the handle. She twisted it slowly, hoping there wasn't anything in the room she didn't want to lay eyes on. She took the chance opened the door, her hand slipping from the knob as she walked in.

Damon was laying, spread across the bed, one leg out from under the sheets and one leg in. He was face down on the pillows, his raven hair spiked and bed-mussed atop his head. His face was pressed against his pillow, sweaty and red. His arms were draped over his body, one over his waist and one over his stomach. His face was peaceful, yet terrified and worried at the same time, and this worried Elena.

She stepped towards the bed slowly, each step she took, she took with caution. She stepped over a pair of shoes and a small, worn book and reached his bed. Placing her hand gently on his head, Elena felt his temperature. Pulling back as if something had burnt her, Elena panicked and turned to leave. She ran back to the door that lead back to her room in a hurry, only stopping abruptly in her tracks when she heard a quiet moan.

"Elena", Damon breathed, causing Elena to turn to stone. Without thinking twice, she turned to the large bed, her eyes landing on the man still sleeping peacefully in the comforts of his sheets. He had turned slightly, so his head was no facing her. His eyes were scrunched closed, as if he was having a bad dream.

"Elena", he moaned, this time slightly louder and more urgent.

For some reason, there was something inside Elena that almost involuntarily dragged her towards him again. She stepped slowly, her boots making it hard to be quiet. She knelt down by his side of the bed and simply watched him. His eyes fluttered, indicating he was waking up, so Elena hurried back to her room, threw a dress and belt on and raced down the staircase to retrieve his breakfast.

She opened the kitchen door slowly, closing it behind her. She side-stepped out of the way as several woman walked past with various different drinks and dishes to be served. She ducked under one woman's arm, yet, when she stood back up, she hit a wall. No, not a wall, a person! She looked up, her eyes meeting emerald green ones.

"Elena. Fancy meeting you here" he chuckled. Elena felt her cheeks turn bright pink, her embarrassment obvious. She smiled and then ducked under Stefan's arm. She slapped her hands down on the kitchen counter in relief.

One servant then turned to her and gave her a not-so-friendly smirk. "Mr D Salvatore's?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm and aggravation. Elena nodded sheepishly, taking the plate the servant held out and walking slowly over to the cups and pitchers. She carefully poured a small cup of small beer and then a larger one of milk. She grabbed a serving tray from under the cabinet and placed all of her items into it. She took it carefully in her left hand and began on her seemingly dangerous and endless journey back to her masters quarters.

Elena headed down the hall that lead to her own room, speeding up slightly when she passed Caroline's room. Not a confrontation she wanted to have anytime soon. She opened her own door and set the tray down, running for the small hand mirror on her desk. She checked herself over, patting down the creases in her dress and brushing the hair away from her face with her hand. She nodded to herself and picked up the tray, heading for her masters bedroom.

With a small tap and a throaty cough, Elena was inside the room. Damon stirred slightly when she set the tray down on his table, but he stayed asleep. Elena had hoped that upon hearing her arrival, he may have woken up, but now she was going to have to do this the hard way. She stepped around his bed and went to the side he was currently residing on. Taking it upon herself to wake him up, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook him much like her sister did.

Damon once again stirred, but did not wake up. His eyelids fluttered but closed again, his lips twitching into a small, child-ish smile.

"Elena" he whispered again. Thinking it was part of his dream, Elena giggled, shaking him gently once again.

"Elena" Damon breathed out, causing Elena to smirk. "I'm awake" he whispered as if it were a secret. Elena jumped back from him, a large smile on her face and her mouth clamped shut to seal away the sounds of her amusement. Damon sat up slowly, his back against the bed frame. He chuckled at his 'joke' before straightening up and doing his eyebrow thing; where they wiggled seductively, only to Elena they looked like angry caterpillars when he did that, which made it both funny and slightly flirty.

"So, _Elena_" he said, her name rolling off of his tongue, "what do I have this morning?"

Elena smirked and walked over to the tray, taking it in a tight grip and walking over to Damon's side. "Well, this morning it seems the kitchen have prepared cornbread, barely and what appears to be fish. With milk and small beer" she grinned, placing the tray carefully on his lap. Damon clapped his hands together and licked his lips.

Then, he laughed. Elena watched him confused. "How do I eat without a fork?" he laughed. Elena gasped, looking at the lack of cutlery on his tray. She turned quickly, heading for the door, but Damon's hand grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

"It always happens on the first day, calm down. I keep a spare, as strange as it may sound", he chuckled, opening the closest drawer and pulling out a piece of cloth. He unfolded it and held up a spoon. Elena looked only slightly surprised.

"The kitchen always makes good food" Damon smiled, biting into the fish. Elena felt her throat burn as she looked at his drinks and her stomach vibrate as she watched each bite he took. Damon looked up at her and smirked, his mouth full. He swallowed it down and filled up his spoon again.

"Want some?" he asked, his usual lopsided smirk on his face. Elena looked at his spoon nervously, he had eaten with _that. _Damon chuckled, the deep throaty chuckle seeming to be the only sound he could make. Elena stepped forward slowly and nodded her head. She knew this was totally against rules but it was funny and she was so hungry. She bent down slowly, watching as Damon lifted the spoon to her mouth slowly, as if she were a young child. Damon's eyes followed her as she opened her mouth wide and took the whole thing off the spoon. Her lips withdrew and she stepped back, a shy smile on her face. Damon looked at her funny, finding her _eating _rather distracting.

He coughed away the awkwardness he felt, scooping up the remains of the fish and stuffing it into his mouth. Elena watched him eat with a hungry eyes, until Damon offered her the last slice of cornbread. She took it eagerly, her bite small. She walked around the bed and swung open his wardrobe with a smirk as she finished her bite.

"What do you want to wear today, Master?" Elena asked, curtsying. Damon laughed, pushing the tray away and turning to face her. Elena felt her cheeks turn a fire-y red when the sheet slipped down and exposed his bare chest. Damon didn't seem bother by his half-nakedness but Elena felt both uncomfortable and slight... happy?

"I don't want to wear green when I ride a horse" Damon grinned. Elena picked up one outfit and held it up to herself for show. Damon frowned, shaking his head.

"Doesn't suit you at all. Something more lady-like" he joked. "In all honesty, I would like to wear black or brown today. Do I have anything of that?" he asked, stepping out of the bed slowly and walking towards her like a lion. He stepped beside her and gently nudged her out of the way, picking out a random brown set. He flung it onto his bed and waved for Elena to close the closet. She did.

"Do you wish for me to do anything else?" Elena asked, stepping back slowly. Damon nodded.

"Stay right there for a second" he grinned, walking over to a small wooden box in the corner of his room. He waved her over and pulled her towards him. Bending down, Damon picked up a floor-length dress. It had two skirts, the inner and outer. The outer was a light brown, muddy, color whilst the inner was a darker shade. The white chemise was large and puffy, the wrists tight and small. The mustard yellow waistcoats to be tied with black strings was separate.

"These are much more lady-like. And they will make you look like more than a slave, no offence" Damon chuckled, handing her the dress. Elena made no complaints, as, after all, the dress was much better compared to the things she had now. She nodded to her master then hurried to her own room.

She changed into her new dress and plated her newly brushed hair just like her mother used to teach her. Elena patted down the creases of her new dress, checked to make sure she was presentable and then set off to her masters room. She tapped quietly twice before opening the door slowly.

[...]

Elena met Damon at the stables, Damon in knee high boot and a large riding coat. She walked with him into the stables, staring around at the horses in disbelief. From the outside, the stable didn't look particularly big, but there were at least twelve horses in there. She stepped in slowly, gazing around in awe at the large, beautiful animals.

"Pick me a horse" Damon grinned, coming to stand beside her. Elena nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She stepped around her master and looked at each horse.

One large black horse was the closest to her. It had friendly, cheeky eyes and, surprisingly, long locks of sun-kissed blonde hair. Elena thought the horse was cute, but she moved on to the next. It was a large white and brown horse. It body was white but with cute brown patches, almost like a brown dalmatian. It didn't look like the friendliest horse, its eyes dark. She moved on quickly. Beside it, was a smaller, yet more stunning horse. This horse, unlike the majority of the others, was completely white. It had keen, excited eyes but for some reason Elena feared that was not the easiest horse to tame. She reached out to it. It bent its head eagerly to the right, allowing Elena to stroke the side of its face. It was a relatively calm horse but Elena didn't feel like it was _the one. _She moved on, slowly, almost saying goodbye to the horse. When she turned her head, she almost gasped. The horse in front of her was a large, palomino horse. Its mane and tail were titanium white, its body a golden color. One the top of it's head was a long white strip down its nose. It gazed up at Elena with a sort of horse smile. It had a welcoming aura about it. Elena couldn't help but lean forward, the horse gazing back at her with harmless, innocent eyes. Something inside Elena told her that this horse was the one, and who was Elena to argue with her conscious?

"This one" Elena smirked, turning to Damon and pointing at the Palomino. Damon grinned at her choice.

"Ahh! Madison? Indeed, she is a lovely horse. But would you not like to look at the others before deciding?" he asked, stepping towards her.

Elena shook her head. "No, thank you. You asked me to pick and I pick this one" she declared bravely.

Damon's grin widened as he opened the small gate. He stepped in and tied the rope loosely around the horses neck, guiding her out into the center of the stable. He argued no more, grabbing the saddle off of the wall and stepping towards Madison Elena watched on as Damon stroked the horse gently, easing it into relaxation. When the horses head drooped, indicating it was calmer, Damon waved Elena to his side. She hurried to his and couldn't resist gently placing her hands on the horses body. Her coat was smooth but felt almost like wire at the same time.

"Now, hold this and tie it around her like this" Damon indicated, showing Elena with his hands how to saddle her. Madison sifted slightly, her head collar falling slightly down her face. Damon hurried and tightened it, returning to Elena's side in a flash. Elena carefully placed the saddle cloth onto Madison's back. She patted Madison's neck before setting the saddle onto her back and sliding it into position. Damon smiled as he watched her figure it out herself. She secured the saddle cloth, then slid the girth through and attached it to the saddle. She reached out to Damon who passed her the bridal. Damon watched with a smirk as she put it on the horse, Madison not making a single move or noise to show her discomfort.

"I thought you didn't know how to saddle a horse?" Damon laughed in disbelief, holding Madison's reins tightly to keep her in place.

Elena shrugged, "I don't but I have seen my sister do it once before. I only forgot, I just needed to remember. I didn't want to say I knew how to and then do it completely wrong. I did okay, didn't I?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Damon chuckled.

"You did fine, Elena. Now, come, help me take her out to the fields" he grinned, pulling on Madison's reins softly to ask her to move. She kept to a steady pace as she trotted beside Damon. Elena followed behind.

When Damon reached the open field, he took Madison over to a small fence. He handed her to Elena before running off into the field, mumbling something about other riders. Elena smiled, looking at the horse. Madison moved slowly, each turn of her head majestic. She shook her large head, her mane whipping in the wind under the confines of the reins. Elena laughed as she watched Madison move, finding every motion she made just a little bit cute.

"It was just my brother" Damon confirmed, running back to Elena's side. Elena's head shot up as she looked at Damon with pleading eyes.

"Yes, that means your sister is here, but I didn't tell her" he assured her. Elena sighed; she couldn't avoid them forever. When Elena looked back up, Damon was on Madison's back, his feet in the stirrups. Elena smiled widely as she watched him trot of of Madison, sending a wave back to her.

Elena watched in awe as Damon lead Madison into a canter. She moved so precisely, each move of her legs was in rhythm. Damon had a large grin on his face as he rode Madison, his black hair flying about around him. His arms were steady, his back straight. Elena smirked when Damon balanced in the stirrups and bent over the horse, bringing the reins in. Madison began to gallop and Elena felt a pang of envy at not being the one riding around a open field with a large and stunning horse. When Madison rode around in a circle, galloping past Elena, Damon laughed. Elena heard it, loud and clear and the noise his enjoyment made was sweet. His laugh was cheeky and cute at the same time; Elena loved it.

When Damon had spent around two minutes racing around the field, Elena saw Madison begin to slow down. Damon sat back down on the saddle and slowed her into a canter, then into a trot until they were back at Elena's side. The brunette looked up and Damon and felt the need to burst into laughter. Madison shook her head as if laughing along too. Damon got down from the horses back and came up to Elena.

"What?" he demanded. Elena continued to laugh, her hand to her stomach. Damon heard himself growl.

"Your-your hair!" Elena screamed, her laughs increasing in volume. Damon quickly brushed down his wild hair and began to stomp back to the stable, Madison in tow. Elena saw him depart and raced after him.

"Sorry" she giggled. Damon looked at her and shrugged, turning back to watch Stefan leave the stables. When Caroline danced out, her blonde curls bouncing behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks and watched her sister and Damon near her in a comfortable silence. She was wearing an expensive (for a servant) looking, red dress, and Elena assumed Stefan really was spoiling her. She was slightly jealous, but adored the dress she had on so let it slide. They reached the stables, Damon walking in with a nod to the blonde. He tied Madison to her gate then began to gently brush her coat. Elena stopped when she reached her sister, looking into the stables at Damon with urgent eyes. She may as well have had 'help me!' printed on her forehead.

"Elena, about yesterday-" Caroline began but Elena cut her off.

"No, it's good. It's all good. I do not care for your apologies Care. None are needed", Elena sighed, stepping into the shade of the stables, hoping Caroline would leave.

Caroline decided to be awkward and annoying by following her sister into the stables.

"Please, Elena, do not be like this" Caroline moaned, walking in behind Elena. Elena stopped beside Damon and stared at her sister. Damon continued to brush Madison uncomfortably. Caroline _huffed. _

"This is not the time or the place, Caroline. Go back to Stefan, he is probably wondering where you are" Elena replied, her jaw stiff and her teeth gritted.

"I am not leaving until you understand I didn't mean anything by it!" Caroline cried.

Elena groaned. "You did mean something by it Care, but I get it. I understand. You were looking out for me, even if your's and Bonnie's assumptions were completely false!"

Damon watched the sisters from behind Madison in interest. When Caroline looked to him sternly, he frowned. "I shall leave you to it, but, Caroline, remember I am you're masters brother, do not look at me like that again!" he spat, walking out slowly. Elena flinched at his tone slightly, while Caroline's stern expression faded.

Damon turned the corner and left the stables, when a thought occurred to him. They were working for him, he didn't have to give them privacy, but he did. He quickly threw himself against the wall beside the door and listened in as best as he could.

"Elena, Damon is bad news" Caroline demanded causing Elena to sigh and Damon to frown.

"He is being nice Caroline, why do you think so bad of him?" Elena said, stroking Madison's mane. Caroline watched her and Madison interact with a strange look.

"I know the rumors Elena! Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Elena growled. Damon winced slightly, knowing what Caroline was going to say.

"Katherine Pierce? She was engaged and he made her cheat! He stole a lady from another man, what sort of a gentlemen does that? She was happy but he took her happiness, Elena! He has been a pain in everyone's backside since!" Caroline roared, then cowered slightly, looking around and hoping he was not near enough to hear.

Elena froze. She stared at her sister with anger. "You are telling me this why?"

"You are falling for him!" Caroline spat.

Elena fumed. "No, I am not! And, I do not care what happened between him and lady Pierce because if she was _happy_ and didn't want to cheat, she wouldn't have done it! Leave my life alone Caroline!" Elena cried, one single tear sliding against her flesh. Caroline sighed. "I am sorry for telling you the truth" she spat, walking out of the stables with her own eyes wet. Elena lent against Madison as she waited for Damon's arrival. It was the first time seeing her sister in 3 years and all they had done was fight!

When he thought it was a suitable time, Damon stalked back into the room and went straight for Madison. He unsaddled her and untied her, motioning for her to return to her usual spot. Madison trotted inside and Damon secured the gate, without a single glance to Elena.

"You were listening weren't you?" she asked, stepping towards him.

Damon froze. What was he supposed to say?

* * *

**Hope you liked! It's a bit shorter than usual but at the moment I am getting mountains of homework and sadly, the story had to come last :( **

**Anyway, a lot have you have been mentioning the rumors so I thought I would put that in. Next chapter Damon will explain them in much more detail but for know I just wanted you to get the jest of it. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, followers and favorites! They mean the world to me, so really... a MASSIVE thanks :D**

**Links to things from this chapter and the last are on my profile! I spend forever finding them... SO CHECK 'EM OUT! :P**

**Reviews are love xox**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News and Confrontations

**Thanks for your support guys :D**

**Continues where last chapter left off...**

* * *

Through Thoughts Of My Own

Chapter 4 - Bad News and Confrontations

**_So please babe_**

**_So please don't judge me_**

**_and I won't judge you_**

**_'Cause it can get ugly_**

**_before it gets beautiful_**

**_please don't judge me_**

**_and I won't judge you_**

**_and if you love me_**

**_then let it be beautiful_**

**_let it be beautiful  
_****  
[Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me]**

* * *

"You were listening, weren't you?"

Damon gulped as he turned around slowly, his gaze fixed on the ground. Elena placed a hand on her hip as she breathed heavily in aggravation.

"Okay, easier question. Might I ask, are the rumors true?" Elena asked, her voice low. Damon frowned, shaking his head in frustration as he stepped toward his servant.

"You don't have the right to ask me" Damon growled, standing up straight. Elena blinked.

"Yes. But I know you are gentlemen enough to answer" she sighed bravely, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that Elena was right. There was something in him that didn't allow him to say no to her, so he turned at stared at her right in the eye.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I want to be able to help" she whispered.

Elena assumed Damon would have spat in her face after hearing her reply, but he simply nodded, took a deep breath and stroked his hair.

"Katherine Pierce tricked me into believing she was unhappy and lonely. She told me how horrible her life was and I tried to make it better. I fell for her. None can blame _me._ I was simply being a man under her control- like many before me", Damon whispered.

Suddenly, Elena felt extremely guilty. She had pressured him into telling her about it and although he only said it in a small amount of detail, he still had the courage to tell her. Elena felt the tears well up in her eyes. He was so misunderstood. "Damon-"

"It's okay. You want to know? You can know" Damon said.

_Damon walked slowly down the corridor of the Pierce Estate, having been let in my Beatrice Pierce, Katherine's mother. He had arrived at around noon, stating he was there to see Katherine as nothing more than a friend. For the past three months Damon and Katherine had been meeting secretly to continue with the affairs of their newly found relationship. Although Katherine was engaged to her lover, Tyler Lockwood, Damon seemed to have a connection with her that he lacked with any other. Katherine loved and understood him, and for that, he loved her too._

_He continued down the floral walled hallways, stepping past the last door on the left and reaching the final door at the end of the hallway. He heard a small grunt from inside and peeked around the door. _

_Katherine was standing in front of her mirror, just across from the door, her hands under her hair and fiddling with the clasp of the necklace around her neck. Damon watched her as she grunted in annoyance when the clasp slipped from her hands. Damon observed her with greedy eyes. _

_"Damon, you know how rude it is to spy on a lady in her quarters" Katherine grinned, both rows of her perfect, white teeth on full display. Damon chuckled, stepping into room and staring at her angelic face in the reflection. _

_"I apologize Lady Katherine, I am only here to ask if you would like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens" Damon smiled. _

_Katherine didn't answer. "Since you are here, why don't you help me?" Katherine smirked, gesturing to the necklace in her hands. It was a beautiful necklace, the trimming was gold and inside was a large lapis lazuli stone. Around it were small pearls, the middle of the back engraved with a small floral pattern. Katherine was always one for extravagant things. Damon nodded and stepped behind her, sweeping her hair to one side of her neck with her hand. Damon gazed down at the bare skin of her neck before taking hold of the necklace and placing it around her neck. He took his time fastening the clasp whilst Katherine lent into his chest. _

_"I shall miss you so much when I am married to Master Lockwood" Katherine sighed, bending her neck so Damon could place a soft kiss on the thin skin there. A shiver shot down her spine when Damon kissed a short path up to her cheek, finishing with a peck on the side of her face. Damon pulled back slowly, a frown on his face at the thought of their marriage, brushing Katherine's hair evenly over each shoulder. Katherine smiled at him. _

_"Believe me when I say I love you Damon" Katherine sighed, brushing a hand across his cheek. _

_Damon smiled, "I do"._

"I believed her. I truly did. Not anymore though" Damon sighed, strolling to sit on the bench just outside the door of the stables. Elena joined him, perching beside him.

Elena turned to him and stroked a hand down his arm softly. "I am so sorry for what she did to you" she whispered, a small smile gracing her lips.

Damon looked to her then, his eyes gleaming. Suddenly, there was an urge in him to lean forward. An urge he couldn't and in some ways, didn't want to control. She was like a magnet, to him and to trouble. As he leaned in, slowly, Elena blinked, looking down to his lips. She didn't want to do this, knowing what trouble it would cause for her job here and for her family, but she couldn't turn away. Their eyes met then, their lips only inches apart when a sudden noise shocked Elena back to reality.

Madison neighed loudly, stopping her feet and bringing Elena out of her dream and back to the world around her. Elena pulled back immediately standing up and patting down her dress. Damon coughed nervously, standing too.

"I shall stay here and tend to the horses, please return to my quarters and tidy. Thank you, Elena" Damon said, glancing to the floor as he walked away.

Elena breathed out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. _Thank God, _she thought, _if that had happened, I would have been completely and utterly resistance free._

[...]

Elena arrived at Damon's room only a few minutes later to find Caroline perched on the end of the bed. Elena stepped in slowly, her tolerance out the window and her inner anger burning. She slammed her masters door watching as the bookcase shook from the force.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded, her fists clenched.

Her sister stood up slowly, unfolding her legs and walking towards her, her hips swaying dangerously. Caroline reached Elena and smirked.

"I expected both of you to return, together" she said, her full lips puckered.

Elena's breathing became heavy as she raised her hand. It descended on Caroline's cheek with a slap causing Caroline's head to snap to the left. Elena withdrew her aching hand, stepped around her sister who was cradling her cheek, and walked over to Damon's bed to begin straightening out the sheets.

Caroline gasped in shock, turned and faced her younger sister with eyes wide. Elena lifted Damon's pillow and straightened the bed, placing it back on top of the sheets without a single glance Caroline's way.

The blonde stormed towards Elena and batted the cup she held, out of her hands. Elena looked up at Caroline, her eyes dull and her face bored. "What, Caroline?" Elena breathed, tired and bored of her sisters stupidity.

Caroline scoffed, walking away from her sister to sit on one of the chairs in the middle of Damon's room. "I am not going to stop what I am doing until you understand what I am saying, 'Lena. I haven't seen you in three years and it is instinct to want to protect you, and all I see when I look at you, is a strange glint in your eye. The only other time I saw that was when you fell in love with Matt. Please, sister, do not fall for someone you cannot handle!"

Elena looked to her sister, thinking her explanation over. She appreciated her wanting to protect her younger sister but her way of protecting her was upsetting. Elena frowned at the blonde, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had been doing that a lot today, out of awkwardness and nervousness.

"I would say I forgive you, Caroline, but I do not. You want to protect me? Stay out of my life and understand me when I say I am not and will not fall for Damon Salvatore. Okay?" Elena growled, her eyes wide and her throat hitched as she fought back the urge to shed tears. Caroline nodded and stood up, her cheek now bright red.

"I am trying my best to be a good sister. He forced a woman's hand, made her cheat. If he can so easily make a woman cheat what makes you think he will not cheat on you, or worse, force you to do what you do not want to do?" Caroline demanded, her arms waving about.

Elena growled, walking over to the closet, pulling out Damon's used clothes from the pile in the bottom corner. "It is not what you think. He told me the truth, what really happened" Elena replied calmly. Caroline scoffed.

"Lies! Sister, lies!"

"No! Not lies, he tells me the truth! Believe it or not Caroline, he is a good man!" Elena yelled, dropping the laundry to the floor. Suddenly, the door to Damon's room opened and Joyce stepped in with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked sheepishly. Caroline huffed.

"LEAVE!" she demanded, pointing to the door. Joyce quickly hurried out, closing the door behind her. Elena watched on shocked. Granted, Caroline had been here a long time and she was a higher class of servant but did she really have that much power over the weaker servants in the house. Elena dreaded to think.

"Leave, please" Elena whispered, her voice tired and her body aching. Caroline raised her eyebrows but slouched her shoulders in defeat.

"Only trying to be the big sister that I have't had the chance to be for the past 3 years", she sighed, walking to the door, "You may not believe me but I love you 'Lena" she smiled, closing Damon's door behind her.

Elena sniffed, closing her lids as tears began to shed from her chocolate brown eyes. Everything was so upside down. Why did it have to be?

After a while, Elena finished tidying Damon's room and decided to tidy her own. She exited her masters room through the 'forbidden door' which, come to think of it, no longer seemed _quite _as forbidden.

"Elena" a deep voice called from behind her. She turned quickly, her panic obvious. Damon was standing in the doorway of his own room, a small grin on his face. Elena smiled softly at him as she walked towards him slowly. Damon reached her and shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with his hands.

"Thanks for telling me" Elena whispered awkwardly, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Damon nodded.

"Thank you for... um, tidying?" he asked. Elena giggled.

The brunette smirked, stepping around her master to pick up a small pile of letters on his table. "How was Madison?" she asked, returning to his side. Damon nodded, "Great" he laughed, taking the letters from her hands.

"And these are?" he asked, tearing them open with his nail.

Elena shrugged, watching as he pulled the letter out and began reading it over his shoulder. She, for some reason, frowned when she saw a letter from Giuseppe. Elena was a slow reader so hardly managed to read the first sentence before Damon folded it up abruptly and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Nothing" he said, opening another letter and reading through it. Elena nodded, turned to the door and left her master to do what he wanted, closing the door firmly behind her.

[...]

Later that night, Elena was laying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling when the 'no longer forbidden' door opened slowly and Damon poked his head around to look into the room. Elena quickly turned her head to the pillow and pretended to be asleep. She wasn't in the mood for chit-chat tonight. She heard Damon's heavy footsteps around her room, until he stopped somewhere around the door or desk. She heard the shuffling of papers and then his footsteps as he left the room, but not without staring at Elena's "sleeping" form for just a few second. When the door was closed, Elena sat up and tip-toed straight over to her desk.

She lifted up the two small envelopes, examining the intricate writing on the front. One was addressed to her while the other was addressed to the Gilbert sisters. Elena groaned, she would have to deliver this to both of them later. She placed that one down, retrieving the letter to herself. She tore it open slowly, examining everything. She gazed down at it and read it slowly. Damon's writing was beautiful.

_Dearest Elena, _

_It seems too hard to say this in person as I have never been a very bold person when it comes to delivering bad news. I recently had a letter sent to me that explains a problem that occurred not long ago that concerns your family. I do not have the heart to say what I have been told and therefore have also given you the letter I received that __was meant to give to you and your sisters. I ask that you all open it together as I am not sure you will be able to see them after reading it. Before you open it, I would like you to have an open mind and remember; there is still some hope left. _

_I apologize greatly for the news you have yet to read. _

_I shall see you tomorrow, _

_My regards, _

_Damon _

Elena frowned. She stared down at the letter addressed to herself, Caroline and Bonnie. She slowly took it in her hands and broke the seal, pulling out the letter.

* * *

**This chapter is _very_ short but I have, once again, been very busy and I tried my best to write as much as I could because I honestly am starting to realize that posting as often as I do, although it is not every day, is becoming a struggle. **

**I may change the "schedule" for when I post, but if so, I will inform you before hand. **

**Hope it was okay and hope the suspense wont kill you ;)**

**Reviews are love xox**


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort Me?

**Thanks so much for your reviews...**

**_Sorry for killing you all with the suspense_. I didn't intend to :D **

**Your support means the world! Thanks so much x**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries, I would have made the wait much shorter, maybe nonexistent :P**

**BTW... this chapter has some Steroline in it :D**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 5 - Comfort Me**

**_"It's right, just not right now"_**

_Monday, February 19th 1556, England.  
_

Elena froze.

She couldn't do it, she decided. She may hate them at the moment but telling her sisters at the same time seemed so much more fair. It was so wrong to even consider opening a letter addressed to all of them without them nearby. It was plain rude.

Elena hated herself for making it even more tempting by opening the seal, so she quickly stuffed the letter back inside and grabbed her jacket and shoes, running down to the servants dining room where her sisters usually dined. She passed the servants in a rush, arriving at the small room across from the servant toilets.

"Sisters!" Elena squealed upon seeing them at the table with plates of food around them. She didn't mean it as in 'I'm happy to see you' more like 'I'm sort-of happy you're here so I can open the letter!'

Caroline and Bonnie looked at Elena with shock. She was actually talking to them?!

Elena sat beside Bonnie and grabbed some bread, throwing the letter to the center of the table in the process like it meant nothing. In all truth, it was the seemingly most important and attention grabbing thing in her life right now. Apart from one other thing.

Caroline looked at it funny before picking it up and reopening the broken seal. Before she could pull the letter out, Elena placed a hand on her wrist.

"Read it out. All together" she said. Caroline nodded, gulping back her fear. Bonnie lent forward in interest. As Caroline carefully and slowly removed the letter from its confines, Elena watched on worried.

"Dear Caroline, Bonnie and Elena Gilbert. I have recently been informed that there has been an accident regarding the safety and whereabouts of your family" Caroline said, choking up slightly. "  
I gave this letter directly to Damon in hopes he would give it to Elena, but not before reading it, so I ask that you ignore the note at the end of this letter as it was intended for no eyes but my sons. Regarding your parents, I was recently told that your family- brother, mother and father- have disappeared from their home. It seems your house was either robbed or attacked, giving them no other choice but to evacuate. I have been informed that they left their home around two days prior to my being known. It seems that there is no way to communicate with your family, and as we all know, the busier towns are not the easiest to handle. I believe you ladies are well aware of the things that happen to servant families whilst away in the busier towns of London. I send my condolences and will do what is of my power to return your family to you. If I should fail, I hope you will be happy to continue your residing in our estate. I shall keep you informed and if you wish to discuss, please come and find me. My best wishes, Giuseppe" Caroline read, emotionless.

That was it- short and straight to the point.

Elena's breathing was quick, indicating the arrival of tears, and the sisters knew that look all to well. Bonnie took it upon herself to act as the older sister flinging her arms around the brunette and stroking her affectionately. Elena groaned, sitting up abruptly and pushing Bonnie away slightly.

"Do not think this is a chance for you to get in my good graces!" Elena spat, snatching the note and scanning it over as if wanting to believe Caroline had lied about every word. But she hadn't. It was true. She had lost her parents.

Down in the left hand corner was a small note that Caroline seemed to have failed to notice. It was the same writing which caused Elena to assume it was meant for Damon's "eyes only". She squinted, attempting to read the writing, and to her astonishment, she succeeded.

_Damon, I hope you look after Miss Gilbert after she receives this letter. It would be better if you simply rip this off after your reading this. I assume you will be taking great precautions in looking after Elena as we both know that the Salvatore-Gilbert arrangement would be off it anything, physical, emotional or mental should happen to her. I trust that you will comfort her, and I trust you to be caring and to not be the disgrace you are to me, to Elena._

Elena scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. Since when did Giuseppe care about what happened to her? What was the Salvatore-Gilbert arrangement?

Her mind ached with the many questions she had for herself.

She didn't want this.

Shooting from her seat with the power to knock down a building, Elena ran straight to her masters room. Giuseppe had told him to comfort her, and that was what she needed. She didn't care what time it was. She needed Damon.

[...]

Elena's mind exploded with more questions as she turned to her own bedroom door. She ran through her room until she reached the 'no longer forbidden but still not a regular thing' door.

She swung the door open and slammed it behind her, surprised it didn't wake Damon up.

She looked around the dark room, feeling at the walls. She stumbled around the room and was delighted when a small candle was lit. Elena gasped and turned to the bed, tears pouring from her chocolate brown eyes. Damon sat up in his bed with the candle in hand. He stared at Elena in shock and confusion, his eyes heavy with sleep and his hair bed-mussed, until he noticed the letter in her hand and the expression on her face- half heartbroken, half tired, all hurting. He quickly jumped from the bed and grabbed the candle, lighting three on his way to Elena.

Damon placed the candle down on the table she was standing beside. Elena was sniffling back her cries, so Damon opened his arms wide in a gesture he knew was the complete opposite of professional. But it was time for Damon to face the facts; him and Elena didn't have a master/servant relationship.

Elena gulped and threw herself into Damon's embrace, burying her neck into the crook of his neck as her tears continued to flow. Only when her hands gripped his biceps did Elena realize he was shirtless, but it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms firmly around his neck to pull him down. Damon held Elena tightly, his arms around her waist. The couple held each other in an affectionate embrace that let Elena melt into his arms with no worries about the consequences. She knew that even being in Damon's room so late, or rather early, was completely inappropriate but her mind was blank.

Damon sighed into her hair, taking in the lemony scent that she possessed. He pulled back slowly, examining Elena's face with worry.

"Elena. You read the letter" Damon frowned. It wasn't a question. He knew.

Elena nodded slowly, her red rimmed eyes staring up at Damon. She sniffled back her cries, the threat of more tears becoming harder and harder to fight off. Damon smiled softly in understanding.

"Elena, you have to understand that what happened- Elena they can be helped. We, no, I will fix this. For you" Damon declared, determined.  
Elena stared at her master, both shocked and flattered.

"Why?" she asked.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Why what?"

Elena sighed, bringing her hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "Why help and support me? I am your servant, why do you care about me so much? Most masters beat and are rude to their slaves and workers, why not you?" Elena asked, almost begging for an answer.

Damon's face turned hard at that very moment. He watched as Elena stared up at him, knowing she wouldn't take a shrug as an answer. A part of him was sick and tired of denying the possible feelings he had for his personal servant. Only, the other part of him just didn't want to get involved. His past relationships had been a mess and his confidence with women had decreased since his encounter with Katherine Pierce. And by past relationships he meant that one.

"I fancy you", he admitted, his eyes wide. Had he really just said that?! Elena shook her head in disbelief as she watched her master continue.

Damon saw her expression and frowned. "What?" he demanded, "is that so hard to believe?"

Elena scoffed. "Umm. Yes" she laughed, her eyes still wet. Damon smiled but inside, Elena knew he was slightly upset. "If it helps the awkwardness, I have" Elena gulped, "feelings. Of some sort. For you".

Damon grinned, obviously enjoying hearing her say that. Elena watched him with a strange expression. She shied away slowly.

"Elena don't let this effect what we have here" Damon sighed. He gestured between them.

Elena sighed. "What do we have here?" she begged on the verge of tears.

Damon shrugged. " A half professional, half affectionate relationship."

Elena scoffed. "Okay. But why tell me now? You think that by telling me that you may possibly fancy me is going to make me feel me better about my parents and brother disappearing?!"

Damon stepped back, not expecting her reply. "It's not possibly. I do" he said as if it were the only answer.

The brunette smiled, only it wasn't genuine, as tears trickled. "I don't want any of this."

Damon froze.

"I don't want anything with you. Not even friendship!" She cried.

Damon's heart broke.

"I can't handle anything more than what has been thrown at me today. It is six in the morning and my life has already fallen apart!"

Damon held back his own tears at hearing her cry.

"I. Can't. Do. This!" she cried, breaking down. Suddenly, her legs gave way and Elena stumbled to the floor. Damon quickly fell to his knees and cradled her gently, stroking the hair back from her eyes so she could actually see. Elen stiffened.

"Don't do this. Please. I can't handle having my heart broken" she declared honestly, the tears seeming endless.

Damon shrugged. "Good thing I won't break it then" he smirked.

"Please. Don't"

"Take a chance"

"I can't afford to!"

"I know you lost your family today, but not forever! I want to be here for you because I do care" Damon complained.

"You can't kiss me" Elena warned when she noticed his eyes travel to her lips and his form lean in slightly. Damon chuckled.

"I know I can't. Not yet anyway" he smiled.

"It's not right" she sobbed, sitting up and shuffling away.

Damon just followed her. "Oh, it's right. It's just not right now" he vowed, standing up and pulling Elena up. She stumbled into his arms.

"Yeah, not right now" she nodded, turning and leaving through the door that seemed more like the 'MUST ENTER' door more than the 'DO NOT ENTER' door now.

[...]

After Elena's departure, Caroline left the room to her bedchambers to think over what was happening in her life.

She was falling in love with a man who could never be hers, she was losing her little sister to Damon Salvatore and now she had ultimately lost her parents and baby brother.

She couldn't cope.

Her room was smaller than most of the personal servants but it was far more extravagant. Her wallpaper was a soft blue. Her bed frame was blue with white outlines, matching both her bedside table and her drawers. There were two paintings on the wall, one small and one large. At the end of her bed was a small matching chair with several pillows on top. She had plants on her desk and a large candle light on her bedside table. Her dark, wooden floor was extremely well polished with a decorative rug at the end of her bed. Across the room was a large desk. The room seemed small but the extra space she had on the other side meant it was much larger than the eye first saw.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked, walking in slowly. Caroline sat up from her bed with red, puffy eyes and lips wet with fallen tears.

Stefan slowly stepped towards Caroline's bed, dodging the many things she left scattered about.

"Stefan I wish for you to leave. I am not in the mood" Caroline breathed, backing away slowly when Stefan sat on top of the covers of her bed.

"I don't want to leave. I want to help you" he moaned.

Caroline shrugged, flinging her small jacket onto her bed with a sigh. Stefan smirked and stepped around her, sitting on her light blue colored sheets. When Caroline noticed his new spot, she groaned, turning to her desk to begin to fold her clothes. Stefan scoffed, knowing she had moved away from him, finding the laundry an excuse.

She reached into the small, woven basket and retrieved a floor-length white dress. The inner skirt was blue, the outer decorated with small flowers with yellow outlines. The neckline was thick and white, folded over in layers. Stefan watched her as she folded it and placed it on a new pile and snatched another from the basket.

Stefan laughed, launching himself from her bed and grabbing the dress from her hands, throwing it behind him. Caroline gasped as his hands gripped her wrists and turned around her to face him.

"Stop ignoring me" Stefan begged, stroking her cheek softly.

Caroline sighed, leaning into his hand. "My parents are missing, and my little brother" she sniffled. Stefan sighed, rubbing her skin with the pad of his thumb. Caroline shivered slightly. Stefan looked at her affectionately.

"I am so sorry", Stefan whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Caroline rested her head on Stefan's shoulder and tried to contain her tears as she thought over the possibility that her family may be dead.

[...]

"Hurry up Jeremy!" George growled, watching with fear as Jeremy continued to drop and repeatedly pick up the fallen food. Miranda was on the floor to his right, holding her ankle in pain.

Jeremy groaned and slammed the basket down on the grass and placed everything back inside, grabbing a hold on the handles and rushing across the grass of the estate.

Both men dropped to their knees beside Miranda, George pressing a small strip of cloth against the wound.  
"Mother, what shall we do?" Jeremy asked, brushing Miranda's hair aside. Miranda groaned in response, trying her best to sit up. George was careful to help her into a good position before pressing his cloth harder into the knife wound.

They had ran out from their home four days ago due to a break in. It had happened at around seven o'clock in the evening when they were just beginning to serve dinner. The attackers had all came in through the front door, so Jeremy had held them off just long enough for Miranda to grab food on her way running out of the back door.

The Gilbert's had all ran to the countryside, through the trees behind their home, when two men had attacked them. George assumed they were the men from the break in, but he didn't stop to ask. Miranda had only been the unlucky one who had been closest to the bushes when the men attacked. She had been stabbed with a small, pocket knife in her left ankle. Jeremy had luckily carried her away. It was lucky that the men were more interested in stealing from their abandoned house rather than kill them all. After four days, Miranda's wound was beginning to stop bleeding, until she fell and pierced it with a fallen stick.  
George had no idea why the men had attacked their home, but in truth, he didn't want to know. He knew that the Salvatore's sent servants to them every Saturday to take letters and spare things to the girls, so he was sure the Salvatore family were aware of their disappearance.

He just hoped they knew.

He just hoped his girls knew.

He just hoped they were coming._  
_

* * *

**HEY! I know it was very short but again, life is moving too fast. 2013 is a pain in the butt!** **Both sisters having boy trouble, eh?**

**Anyway, so I have quick questions for you guys so I can prepare future chapters. **

**1. Supernatural or not supernatural? (YOU WANT VAMPS, WITCHES, HYBRIDS?)**

**2. Want more Steroline focus? Want to see Bonnie and Caroline's life a bit or just Elena's?**

**That's all! :D**

**Thank you all for the support... I say it every time but it means the world to me!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	6. Chapter 6: Princesses To Be Fancied

**Huge thank you to everyone for the support and reviews and everything you guys have been doing to help me. If you're interested in information for the story or something else you can ask me a question at**** my twitter **_**TVD_Love21 **_**or go to the link on my profile** :P

**Most of you decided against SUPERNATURAL so I have decided to not include it, although I may include small things that can count a supernatural-y stuff. I will focus on Elena and Damon but sometimes include Caroline and Bonnie's life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries... I wish that I could write a fanfic on how much I want to cry at the fact that I dont own it, but the site doesn't allow that :D**

**SPOILER!: There's one of the sister in this one!**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 6 - Princesses To Be _Fancied_**

**_"Did you mean what you said?"_**

**_"What? That I fancy you?"_**

**_"Do you?"_**

* * *

Elena woke up slowly the next morning, her small chocolate orbs opening groggily. Her brunette locks cascaded around her shoulders as she sat up, examining the room. Her clothes were spewed across the floor, her desk was destroyed. What had happened here?

She stepped out of the confines of her sheets, treading across the floor towards Damon's door, telling herself that he was the only person to go to. She stepped over the scattered clothes, reaching the door and opening it slowly. She stepped inside with eyes wide to see Damon's room was identical to her own. Damon was over at his wardrobe.

Elena gasped when she saw he was pulling on his trousers, so she screeched to a halt, fled back to her room, and slammed the door. Damon jumped and spun around to face the direction where he had heard the noise. Elena lent against the door, her back pressed firmly against the wood and her breathing heavy. She gasped when the door opened and she was pushed onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Damon chuckled when he saw her sprawled out on the floor, much like her clothing.

"Damon!" Elena gasped, turning to him and expecting to see him half-naked, only he was fully clothed this time. She chuckled to herself, breathing fast as she grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"Why did you seem so effected when you saw me?" Damon asked, still laughing heavily.

Elena blushed, her cheeks turning a crimson color. She stepped away from Damon and found herself busy picking up clothes to distract herself.

"Come on Elena!" he chuckled, stepping towards her and grabbing the dress from her hands. She gasped.

"Hey!" she cried, snatching it back.

"Answer me" Damon found he couldn't stop laughing.

Elena sighed. "Answer my question first"

Damon smirked, not entirely understanding the concept of their argument but he went along with it anyway. "Okay, ask away"

Elena smiled, folding her dress and quickly stuffing it into the drawer. She kept her back to Damon when she spoke.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Damon was slightly confused. "What?" Then it hit him. "That I fancy you?"

"Do you?" Elena asked nervous.

"No."

Elena froze. Did the world just totally implode around her? She had heard the rumors, maybe they were true. Maybe he _was_ a liar. She didn't peg him out to be. Had he been lying this entire time?

"I think I'm an idiot" he declared, rubbing his face with his palm. Elena turned to him abruptly.

"Well, no I don't, but I think I'm in love with one" he smirked. Elena frowned.

"And this person is?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes, waiting for rejecting. Damon laughed as if finding it funny.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Giuseppe who burst through the threshold and ran towards them. "I see you have the same problem as many of us" he stated, gesturing to the floor.

"I beg your pardon?" Elena said, brushing the tears away with a finger. Damon kept his eyes on her.

"It seems we have all been robbed. Of something. Goodness only knows what but every high-class room was entered and as you can see, someone was looking for something" he waved his arms around the room. Elena furrowed her brows.

"Robbed?" she asked in disbelief. Suddenly, she ran straight to her dresser drawers, flinging several pieces on paper over her shoulder. She cursed to herself when she obviously didn't find what she needed. Damon ran to her side.

"What were you looking for?"

"The letters from my parents and my diary. They're gone" she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Giuseppe frowned. "No disrespect but why would the person who robbed us want that?"

Damon and Elena shrugged simultaneously. Elena looked heartbroken at the realization that her most personal property had been stolen. Damon flung an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but Elena only tensed. Damon watched the look of disapproval flash across his father face so he quickly returned his arm to his side. Elena visually relaxed, stepping away so her couldn't do it again.

Giuseppe frowned. "Come Damon, we need your help" he said, leaving the room, waving for Damon to follow.

Damon groaned. "Elena, what I meant earlier is that I think I am falling-"

"Damon! Come!" Giuseppe interrupted. Damon sighed, turning to the door and leaving, but not without blowing a cheeky kiss in Elena's direction. Elena frowned, throwing on a dress that Damon had given her before following them down the staircase.

"Giuseppe!" Elena called, coming to his side at the middle of the stairs. Giuseppe turned to her, maybe confused- about her dressing so fast or maybe at her harsh tone.

"Yes, _Servant _Elena?" he replied, exaggerating the 'servant'. Elena gave him a mocking smile.

"I am merely curious as to the possibility that this robbery has something to do with the disappearance of my family?"

Damon watched their interaction; Elena's eyes were wide while Giuseppe's were angry slits.

"With all respect Elena, I have bigger things to be concerned for rather then a 3rd class families disappearance"

He regretted those words the minute they left his mouth.

Elena gasped.

Damon's eyes turned to saucers. "Father!" he spat under his breath. Giuseppe paid no attention. Elena had tears in her eyes.

"You promised to help us find them" Giuseppe said nothing, "Glad to see I am of no help to this family. After all, what can a worthless 3rd class 16 year old girl amount to?" she breathed, her throat tight. Damon watched her with worry, knowing how she could be happy one minute but Godzilla the next. Her emotions were always hanging on the edge. No, _she_ was always hanging on the edge.

Elena turned to the stairs and began to walk back up them when Giuseppe called her back.

"Elena!" he called. Elena turned eagerly, expecting an apology.

"I would like for you to help Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert in preparing my room, then the dining room for a guest arrival later". Elena frowned. She looked to Damon urgently as if to say, 'Do something. **_You_** own me'.

Damon shrugged a 'sorry' and then turned to his father. "Come, father, let her be. Let us discuss the robber we seem to have in our midst's."

Elena watched them leave, mouth ajar. She _huffed _then headed to Giuseppe's room to ultimately face the one thing she didn't have the courage to face just yet; her favorite sister.

[...]

Elena opened the door to Giuseppe's room slowly, peeping through to see her sister fluffing pillows on his bed.

"Come Mandy, I require new sheets for Mr and Mrs Salvatore. You know how they like everything to be fresh", she almost chided, in a sort-of mocking tone.

Elena stepped in cautiously, giving it a few minutes for Bonnie to look up at her. When she did, Bonnie smiled liked a Cheshire cat.

"Elena!" she cheered, running to the brunette and flinging herself into her with almost enough power to knock over a horse. Elena gasped when Bonnie's arms wrapped firmly around her already tight waist.

Bonnie pulled back abruptly, allowing Elena to breath. "A corset?" she asked in disbelief, although she had a smile on her face, noticing it immediately Elena and Bonnie always laughed at the richer women, tutting and being snooty when they were around to mock them. Bonnie had a thing for mocking their sense of fashion, corsets included.

Elena nodded, a large smile on her face. She burst into laughter at Bonnie's face- half shocked and half impressed, all mocking.

"Funny, sister. I do believe not long ago you hated corsets" she laughed. "What on earth would persuade you to wear one?" she asked, a little more serious now. Elena giggled.

"Damon?"

Bonnie burst into hysterics. Elena watched her confused. She knew seeing the nicer, sweeter sister would make her happy, but no, she would not forgive her. Yet. Bonnie lent over Giuseppe's, tears falling down her cheeks. Her dark curls fell over her face as she continued to laugh.

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted, slightly offended. Bonnie straightened up but she continued to giggled.

"Only so he can see your figure!" she laughed, gesturing to her second youngest sibling. Elena's eyes widened, that had not occurred to her. Suddenly, she felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. She was so embarrassed.

"And you fell for it!" Bonnie screamed, tears rolling. She buckled over with laughter. "Trust him to use his charms to hurt a woman" she scoffed. Elena instantly tensed. No, she did not forgive her.

"Yes sister, I was slightly foolish. No need to make a spectacle of it" she spat, walking over to the bookshelf to re-organize the books. Bonnie's laughter was cut off. She quickly scurried over to assist her sister.

"You look amazing in it though sister" Bonnie smiled, gesturing to Elena's form.

Elena was wearing possibly the most stunning dress Bonnie had ever seen. It was a long, dress made of black silk, with a small train behind it. The hem was threaded with gold and the bodice and sleeves of the dress were much the same, decorated with the golden thread. She looked beautiful in it, her tight waist making her figure so noticeable it was scary. She looked like an angel, with the light dash of powder on her cheeks and the plump, full color of her natural lips. Elena adored the dress, but felt like it were not her place to wear something so grand. Surely only a 1st class woman could wear something so attention grabbing.

"It was the first one I saw, I threw it on" she stated, looking her sister up and down. She gasped.

Elena's eyes widened at Bonnie's dress. She hadn't expected Giuseppe to be as generous with money as his sons were. Apparently he was. She was wearing a long dress made of dark blue cloth. It was a grand dress, the inner designs so extravagant Bonnie must have felt like it was wrong to wear it. The shoulders were striped, the inner skirt was a beautiful golden pattern and the hem of the dress was a matching gold.

"Me too" she laughed. Bonnie had noticed that the Salvatore's were treating them like princesses and it felt strange, in a good way.

"Wow" Elena breathed, staring at the dress her sister wore.

"Back at you, sister" Bonnie grinned.

Elena shook her head, as if trying to erase the image from her mind. "Let's get back to work" she decided, moving to the bed but waving for Bonnie to stay in her place. Bonnie nodded, and finished with the shelf.

[...]

"I mean, seriously, our family is important, right?" Elena demanded. After cleaning the room for a few hours, they decided to move to Bonnie's room for a chat. They had thirty minutes before the table had to be set and they had been talking for around an hour.

"Most agreed. Our family is _very _important!" Bonnie shouted, chugging back a glass of scotch that Elena had stolen from Damon's room. "Sure lover boy wont mind his missing bear?" Bonnie laughed, a hiccup escaping her mouth.

Elena laughed drunk. "It's scotch. And of course not!" she giggled, finding she couldn't stop. It felt as though someone was tickling her from the inside. Bonnie began to laugh along with her, both sisters slouched in small chairs.

"Elena!" Bonnie chided, sitting up straight mockingly, "that is not how a lady should act!" she slurred.

"A what is, sister dear?" Elena mocked in return. Bonnie stood up with the drink and smiled.

"This is" she said, turning on her heel to strut around the room with her back straight. She puckered her lips and painted a serious expression on her dark face. Elena buckled over with laughter, her glass falling from her grip and onto the carpet. She decided to join in, hooking her arm through her sisters.

Both Gilbert's paraded around the room merrily, they hips waving. Elena fell into Bonnie's arms, her body shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Bonnie pushed her away and straightened up again. She furrowed her brows and stuck her bottom lips out.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Grrr. Do this, do that, give me back my bear!" she impersonated.

Normally Elena would have found that insulting, but she laughed along. "Scotch!" she corrected again. Bonnie shrugged, "Whatever"

"So, where is _Giuseppe?"_ Elena asked, tumbling onto her siblings bed with a sigh. Bonnie jumped on beside her.

"Probably shouting downstairs at the servants in the kitchen... or brooding" she laughed. Elena joined in. "And Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Elena frowned. "Probably off somewhere kissing the person he loves" she spat, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"I am not" a deep voice came from across the room. Elena froze.

"Damon- Mr Salvatore, sir, I apologize we were just being stupid" Bonnie stuttered, tumbling from the bed to run towards him. He put a hand out to stop her.

"Leave it, I do not care. Only that you stole my scotch" he chuckled, coming to lean over Elena.

Elena quickly clamped her eyes shut, covering them with her hands. Damon smirked at her childish behavior and grabbed her palms, pulling them away.

"Go away!" Elena protested, kicking at the air. Damon laughed, "No."

Elena kept her eyes closed firmly. Damon chuckled. "Come on Elena!" he laughed, hooking his arms under her back and knees. Elena groaned in protest as he picked her up.

"Put me down, Damon" she whined. Damon did nothing but laugh. "If you don't I will have to make you"

Damon scoffed. "Go on then" he challenged.

Suddenly, Elena's lips were pressed against his and both of her eyes bored into his. His eyes were wide with shock but Elena's were closing. Her lips felt like silk against his own, their lips moving in sync. He felt his grip loosen and felt Elena slid onto the ground. Next thing he knew, she was planted on her own two feet. She continued to kiss him for a few more beautiful seconds before pulling away and abruptly running for the door. Damon stood with his lips puckered to thin air.

He heard Bonnie chuckle. His eyes shot open.

"Dammit!" he laughed, running for the door and chasing after her. "I will get my scotch later" he called to Bonnie. She giggled in delight.

Elena quickly ran down the corridor of the estate with Damon hot on her heels. She squealed when his fingers brushed against the ends of her dress as he lent out for her, so she sped up. She screamed with pleasure and happiness and she turned back to face him. He had a look of determination on his face, so Elena stuck her tongue out, running into her own room and slamming the door, locking it quickly. She heard Damon chuckled then footsteps quieten. She fell onto her bed, breathing heavily.

"Damon?" she asked nervously, looking at her bedroom door.

"Elena!" he cried, jumping into the room through the 'forbidden' door. Dammit! She forgot about that blasted door.

Damon was suddenly on top of her on the bed, his chest against hers. She laughed, her head back and her hair flying behind her. Damon smirked, watching her. She looked up at him and felt the alcohol disappear. Suddenly, it was just her and him.

She rested her palm on his cheek, watching as he leaned into her touch, pressing his own hand against hers to keep it there. "Who?" she whispered, her breath brushing his face.

Damon laughed, his grin half goofy, half cheeky, all dangerous. He looked like some sort of predator.

"Sure you wanna know?" he asked as if challenging her ability to take it. Elena nodded with a smile. Damon sighed.

"You" he breathed before his lips fell atop hers. Elena made no move to get up or push him off, she just smiled into his lips as they continued to kiss.

* * *

**I LOVED this chapter, writing it I mean. LOTS of fun, LOTS of romance! YAY!**

**What did you think? Did I move them a bit too fast? Was it okay? Hope it was!**

**Check my profile for links of things for this chapter!**

**Next chapter Thursday!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	7. Chapter 7: My Heart Will Go On

**Wow... I feel so good reading your reviews and I'm so glad no one was upset or thought I moved too fast. This chapter will show the progress with DELENA and if I do say do.. it should make you all go 'Awww'**

**Let's see how true I am! **

**Disclaimer: I think we are all aware that I don't own The Vampire Diaries, so lets not go over this again.**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 7 - My Heart Will Go On**

**_Near,_**

**_Far, _**

**_Wherever you are, _**

**_I believe that the heart does go on_**

**_Once more_**

**_You open the door_**

**_And you're here in my heart and_**

**_My heart will go on and on_**

**[Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On ] (****My favorite song! #TITANIC)**

* * *

Elena woke up early on Sunday morning. She was lying besides Damon, his arms wrapped around her waist. The quilt was around them, but as she sat up and looked around her, her eyes struggling to not close again, it began to slip. She fought to keep her eyes open, looking down at the figure beside her.

When she saw it was Damon, she freaked out. She shot up into a sitting position, feeling at her clothes urgently. Damon woke up with a startle, his eyes shooting open to stare at Elena in shock. When she confirmed all of her clothing was still in place, she calmed down.

"Don't worry, it's all there" Damon smirked, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Elena sighed.

"Good to know you would have regretted it though" Damon sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Elena, although half-asleep, turned to him abruptly. "I didn't mean it like that!" she protested, grabbing his face in her hands and turning him to face her.

Damon smiled. "I just meant- Look, Damon, we have known each other for less than two weeks. It is far too soon" she said.

"Oh, I know" he laughed in reply.

Elena let her hands fall to her sides. She stood up from her bed slowly, walking over to the wardrobe to pick out a dress for the day.

"Damon" she started, "are you sure of what you feel? Isn't it too early to say?" She was paranoid.

"Maybe. But, I think I love you" he admitted with a soft smile. "People say love is powerful, what I feel for you is powerful. People say it is dangerous, I am constantly in danger around you; you can hurt me so easily. People say it is consuming and I am ultimately and completely consumed by you" he declared, walking over to her and taking her hands in his.

Elena grinned at him. "How exactly can I hurt you? "

Damon shrugged. "Not to give you any ideas or anything but if I do love you then you do sort of own my heart. Don't destroy it" he smiled his lop-sided grin. Elena felt the urge to reach up and squeeze his cheeks but fought against it, telling herself it was stupid.

Damon chuckled, heading for her wardrobe. He stuck his hand in and out he pulled a short, white dress. It was a beautiful dress, with small gems and diamonds sewn into the hemline. The neckline was deep and plunging, something much too inappropriate for any woman of this day and age to wear. Elena winced at the sight, imagining it.

"Why do you have this?" Damon asked, eyeing it curiously.

"The closet was fully stocked when I arrived" Elena rushed, nervous. Damon smiled at her, detecting her discomfort so he put the dress away, pulling out a beautiful green one. It was a nice, simple, plain green dress. Its neckline was not too daring, which pleased Elena, and it was all one colour. Compared to yesterday's dress, it was much more 'servant like'. The sleeves were large and thick, tied down in certain parts to create three large bumps.

She nodded for yes.

When Damon turned on his heel, Elena frowned. He was heading straight to her drawers, the 'never let Damon Salvatore near me' drawers. Elena quickly sprung to her feet and chased after him, knocking him off of his feet. Damon gasped when he felt his feet disappear from under him and suddenly he was on his back, with Elena on top of him and his wrists at his sides.

"Do not go near my underwear drawer again, Damon Salvatore" she chided, standing up and walking away before he had the chance to grab her hand and pull himself up. Damon chuckled, running to her side and stroking her arm in mock love.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Just ignore what I did and get changed, I'll just sit on the bed, or chair, your choice" he joked. Elena knew he was cocky and stupid but not this cocky and stupid.

"Go. Now!" she demanded, pointing to the door. She would really have to come up with a new name for that, considering it was no longer so forbidden.

Damon smirked, his breath-taking lop-sided grin that made Elena turn to jelly on full display. "Okay" he cheered merrily, heading out his door to his own room to, probably, get changed. Elena sighed, turning to her dress. She quickly slipped into it, knowing Damon all too well. He wouldn't give her long before barging in. When she had the dress on, she hurried over to her desk.

She looked down to retrieve her brush when she noticed a small, torn and folded piece of paper. She lifted it up and began to read it, realizing what it was. She smiled, placing it back down, then turned for the door and raced down to the kitchen.

"Hope you're decent!" Damon laughed, opening the door to Elena's room three minutes later.

It was empty.

Damon frowned.

"Hey!" Elena smiled, coming into her room with a large tray of food in hand. Damon licked his lips.

"Easy tiger, you'll get yours" she grinned, placing both plates down.

"THANK GOD!" Damon cheered, running to the tray. "For the past 10 days I have been starving up until lunch" he joked. Elena giggled.

"I saw this and realized I am neglecting my job." She held up the letter he had given her on her first day, or rather list of things she had to do. "Breakfast is one of the things" she grinned, her dimples appearing. Damon laughed, snatching a full plate and running to sit on the bed.

Elena joined him on her bed, her own plate on her lap. She set up pillows behind each of them and placed the bowl of bread in between them.

"So… Happy with breakfast?" Elena smirked, nudging Damon with her elbow. Damon chuckled, leaning down to place a small peck on her cheek. Elena giggled, tilting her head to the side to stop his kiss.

"What?" he laughed.

"It tickles" Elena admitted, rubbing the back of her neck with a smile. Damon scoffed, shaking his head with a grin.

"How about we go out today? I mean, I need to do everything on that list. And… setting up your horse is kind of part of the list" she hinted. Damon chuckled, stroking her arm.

"It's not called 'setting up' a horse, but still", Damon smiled. "We can both ride. I'll take Veloce and you can take Madison"

"Veloce?"

"Italian for fast" Damon explained.

Elena instantly erupted into cheers at taking Madison. Damon chuckled along, placing their empty plates back on the tray. Elena jumped up eagerly and ran for the door, but suddenly Damon's arms were looped around her waist, carrying her back. Elena screamed in shock, flaying like a dying fish. She heard Damon's deep, throaty chuckles behind her.

Elena squealed in what she assumed was both delight and aggravation. Knowing it was purely out of delight; Elena let Damon place a soft, sloppy kiss on her cheek before racing him to the stables.

[...]

They walked slowly up to the top of the first hill that led to the stables when Damon decided to interlace their hands. Elena tensed, although only slightly, worried about watching eyes. Damon chortled.

"It's fine, Elena, keep calm. No one will suspect anything", Damon said, clutching onto her hand firmly. Elena smiled and continued to walk, although decided to keep a respectable distance between the rest of their bodies.

"So why Italian for fast?" she asked interested. Damon smiled at her interest, turning to her as he continued to walk with her.

"I'm Italian" he smirked. Elena looked gobsmacked.

"What?" she cried, her hand breaking free of his own to fly up into the air with the other. She looked angry…

"You're Italian?" she asked, calming down slightly, but only slightly. Damon laughed on the inside, but made sure to keep a calm expression on the outside.

"Yes. Me, my brother, my father and my mother moved from Italy when I was 4, Stefan nearly 1. We travelled until Stefan was around 5, which is when we moved here".

Elena smiled at the thought of a young Damon; he seemed like the kind of person to have been incredibly cute. Stefan too, but Damon cuter.

They continued up the hill until finally they came to the small wooden door. Elena was buzzing with excitement and from behind the doors she could hear the treading of hooves and the quiet sounds of the horses. Without waiting for Damon to do the honour, she burst through the doors and ran straight to the small area in which Madison always stayed.

Madison was standing tall and proud, her bleach blonde main falling over one shoulder, some of it platted, most not. She was making noises of encouragement as Elena bent down to unlock the locks and the bottom and the top of the little door. Her golden coat was smooth so Elena assumed someone had been in there recently to care for each horse. She was well aware that all 13 horses had personal carers. She wanted to be Madison's.

The last padlock was broken in half when Madison burst through the door, knocking it almost off its hinges, the wood screaming in protest at the forceful blow. Madison trotted around the small main area, going straight for the saddles. Elena giggled and followed her, saddling her up and stroking as they patiently waited for Damon to calm down a very excited and eager Veloce.

He brought him through the doors, a rope wrapped around his neck. Elena almost gasped at Veloce's beauty. He was a large, silk black horse with cute white socks and a matching white diamond on his head, much liked Madison's. His pitch black mane was falling casually over his shoulders, tumbling and curling. He was a magnificent horse, but looked rather wild. His eyes were wide and ready, like he had never experience being ridden before. Elena was sure he had, or he would be much more uncomfortable. He definitively looked like a horse that belonged or longed to be in the wild.

Damon brought Veloce over the wall and grabbed a saddle in hand. Expecting the worst, Elena tied Madison to the gate beside her and patted her a 'goodbye' before scooting slowly over to Veloce. She stuck her hand out as almost a peace offering. When Veloce was calm enough around her, Elena stepped forward. Suddenly, Veloce bucked, rising onto her hind legs to warn Elena away.

Elena screamed at his sudden movements. Damon turned to look at her and instantly dropped the saddle, running for Elena. Both of them tumbled to the ground just as Veloce stomped his feet into the place Elena once stood.

Damon was on top of Elena, her back pressed into the hay. His chest was flat against her own, his breath mixing with hers as she looked up at him in shock. Damon decided this seemed like a sort of romantic moment, so he lent forward 90% of the way, waiting for her to make the final move. When she didn't, he felt slightly stupid.

"There's a grumpy horse behind us and you want a kiss" Elena joked, pushing him off of her with a grin. They stood up together and Damon began to slowly guide Veloce back to his 'pen', knowing he wouldn't want to start Veloce up again by riding him through the fields.

He came back to Elena with a smirk, stroking Madison gently.

"Another, calmer horse?" Elena urged, waving to the other horses who were all a little spooked, all but Madison that is. Damon laughed, stepping away with Madison at his side.

"You pick, girl" Damon stroked Madison's neck soothingly as she began to trot over to a large American Saddlebred. It was a stunning black horse with a white mane a small white patterns over its body. It was a calm and relaxed, not at all freaked or tense about Veloce's sudden nervousness. Over in the corner, he was padding angrily at the ground beneath him. Elena smiled at him, but he didn't exactly notice.

"Jack?"

Elena looked up at Damon with one brow raised. "Jack?"

Damon laughed. "My mother was to call my other brother Jack"

"WHAT? Another brother?" Elena asked in disbelief, slightly hurt she didn't already know about him.

Damon nodded solemnly. "My mother had a miscarriage. She and my father were heartbroken for weeks" he sighed melancholy. Elena instantly shut up, taking in a large breath.

"I am so sorry; it was so rude of me to-"

"Don't worry" Damon smiled, opening Jack's gate. Jack stepped out slowly, briefly nudging noses with Madison on the way out.

"I'll take Madison out" Elena suggested, guiding Madison out of the room that know felt much more crowded than it did five minutes ago. Damon nodded, slowly saddling Jack up as one single tear fell down his cheek. He instantly set off into a heavy gallop off to the fields.

When he arrived, Damon smiled. Elena was racing around the six acre field. Her back was straight, her knees bent and her body raised. Her long black dress flew out behind her, her hair flying in the wind.

Damon thought she looked beautiful.

He decided to ride up to her, Jack speeding up until he was neck in neck with Madison. Elena turned to Damon with a wide grin. She quickly flicked her wrists, sending Madison flying in front. Damon laughed, copying her action and waiting as Jack shot forward like a bullet from a gun. Both horses raced on, froth falling from their mouths.

Elena was the first to slow to a trot, then canter, then a stand-still. She swung her legs over Madison and leaped to the floor just as Damon came to as stop. He quickly and eagerly jumped off Jack and ran towards her, grabbed her by the waist and unintentionally pressing her up against Madison's side. His lips attacked her with need as he held her face as if it were made of priceless china. Elena smiled at the soft feel of both his lips and his tenderness. He was always so gentle, and she thought it was extremely cute. His lips continued to repeatedly brush against hers, each kiss more and more gentle until he came to a stop.

Damon broke the kiss slowly, watching her with nervous eyes as he stepped back but kept his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asked worried.

Damon nodded with a cheeky smile. "Yes. This thing between us can stay between us for as long as you wish. I do not care who knows, but I too feel it be best to not tell anyone as of yet. If, for example, my father found out and I wasn't **serious** with you, I would surely be disowned. After all you are only..." his voice seemed to fade as he realized just what he was saying.

Elena stared at him, half hurt and half surprised. "Poor?" she challenged.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"It's okay!" Elena laughed strangely, pulling Damon towards her. Damon smiled oddly but it was genuine. Elena stroked his cheek.

"I understand and I completely agree. Look, I cannot tell you that I love you, because we both know that it's too early for love, from either of us. I have feelings for you and, I hope, vice versa. Let's just let it progress with time?"

Damon nodded in agreement, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Elena?" a loud and squeaky voice cried. Damon instantly jumped back and turned to see Caroline and Stefan staring at them. Elena's hair was slightly disheveled and her eyes were wild with shock and fear.

Caroline looked extremely angry, her eyes red and her fists clenched. Even in her beautiful, elegant dress, she still looked like a large, mean, angry monster. Stefan was simply smiling, staring directly at his brother as if he were proud. Elena attempted to keep in her laughs.

"We can explain!"

* * *

**Again it's short but no ideas really came to mind. I'm sorry to say but you may have to get used to shorter chapters because of school and stuff but I will constantly try to make each one over 3,000 words even if I fail sometimes ;) Sorry... but I hope you liked it :D **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Links on profile :)**

**Next chapter there is a bit of drama :P**

**Reviews are love xox**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations and Accusations

**Hey! You probably don't all want to know why this may be a bit late so I will just say, that I thought I would be home before 4 but apparently not! Anyway, you all seemed a bit (good) pissed about Caroline's intrusion... I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. This is SO short but it is because I didn't want to make you wait and I have school tomorrow and didn't get home until about 7-8 a'clock and I normally spend about 2 hours writing so I had to make it shorter in order to do everything else I need to do. Sorry... HOPE IT'S GOOD!**

**Also, I am now aware I got canter and trot mixed up last chapter, so thank you for pointing it out!**

**Little shout out to one of my little fans. She is awesome... AnaDelena (on Twitter)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Dairies, I would show a new episode everyday... HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE?!**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 8 - Explanations and Accusations**

**_"Choose. It's either me or him!"_**

**_"Caroline, please-"_**

**_"Choose!"_**

**_"I choose..."_**

* * *

Elena quickly hid behind Damon, her head hanging. Madison stomped angrily behind her so Elena assumed it meant she didn't like Elena's position. She stepped out slightly but made sure to not be the center of attention, if that were possible.

"Explain then" Caroline growled, viciousness obvious in her voice.

Damon frowned at her attitude but knew better than to argue; he was hardly in a place to start an argument-being with Elena went completely against the Salvatore-Gilbert agreement.

"This isn't what it looks like?" Damon attempted, shoulders raised.

Stefan scoffed humorously. Caroline glared at the raven haired man sternly. "What is it then?" she challenged. Even though he had been expecting that exact answer, Damon felt himself stiffen.

Elena decided to step forward then. The brunette glided around her... well, her boyfriend? Her lover? What? What was he?

"Well?" Caroline demanded, bringing Elena out of her thoughts. She stared up at her sister with pleading eyes but the blonde showed no sympathy.

"This is not for fun. It's serious" Elena swallowed, startling Damon. She hadn't acted at if it were serious earlier.

Caroline looked unimpressed. "Elena I told you not to get involved! He's bad news!"

Elena stared at her in disbelief. "Bad news? _Bad news?!"_ Caroline tensed. "Bad news? How can you possibly say that when you hardly know him?"

Caroline chuckled cynically. "I have known him for 3 years Elena! I know more than you and he **is **bad news"

Stefan stood at the side lines just watching on, whilst Damon was holding Elena's hand at her side, taking all the insults like a man. Elena was only standing up for the man she loved.

Wait.

What?

The man she...

No...

She loved him?

"I do not care what you think of me Caroline, but I care about Elena, so much" Damon insisted, stroking her palm with the pad of his thumb. Elena sighed quietly at the feel of him near, it calmed her down.

"Stay away from him Elena!" Caroline snarled, so Elena straightened up and stared her straight in the eyes.

"You do not own me!" she cried, her hand rising. Before Caroline could react in anyway, the slap of skin hitting skin erupted into the chilly summer air. Caroline's head snapped to the right, her hand pressed against her cheek to sooth the pain.

She gasped, staring back at her youngest sister in shock and hurt. Elena stared right back proud and brave, head held high.

"Might we chat in private?" Caroline asked, grabbing her wrist and towing her away without her own consent.

"Well then" Stefan breathed, hands in pockets.

[...]

He turned to his brother with a cheeky grin. "Have you thought over what you're doing?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head slowly, the realization only just hitting him. "No" he admitted, head hung as he grabbed Madison and lead her away. Stefan took it upon himself to lead Jack back behind his brother, eyes glossy as his thoughts went back to his dead baby brother.

"What about the arrangement?" Stefan queried, putting Jack's saddle away.

Damon sighed, stroking Madison gently. "The arrangement is only guidelines, surely?"

Stefan scoffed. "No, and you know it!"

Damon lead Madison back to her pen and locked the small gate, double-checking to make sure it was secure. Madison quickly poked her head out of the large gap, shaking it in Damon's face as invitation. Damon chuckled sadly, raising his hand to rest it upon her head.

"It only says there can be **no** relationship but master-servant between a Gilbert and Salvatore. What if this is not serious, or we do not tell anyone?" Damon asked, only half-serious.

"Damon" Stefan began, "the Salvatore-Gilbert or the 'Salvatore e servitore Gilbert accordo di sicurezza e conseguenza'" he said in poor Italian, "is genuine and must be followed. You know that 20 years ago when our grandfather saved Johnathon Gilbert, Elena and Caroline's grandfather, the agreement was formed in order for their poor family to have a stable home and be safe. They must be servant's in return. So, I am sure you are well aware that if we break any rule or part of the agreement then our family will suffer and you may loose that precious servant of yours."

Damon growled in frustration. "'The Salvatore and Gilbert servant agreement of safety and consequence'" Damon mocked, "is nothing. Look Stefan, if I love her and she loves me does that not overcome the rules of some old and pointless agreement? Plus, her family have no home at the moment anyway, if we find them and provide them a home can we not make up a **new **agreement?"

Damon seemed completely oblivious to what he had just said.

"You-you love her?" Stefan asked dumbstruck.

Damon looked almost surprised that he had admitted that, not just to Stefan, but obviously to himself. He didn't **think **he loved her. He **knew.**

[...]

"What have you been doing with him, Elena? And tell me the truth" Caroline begged, smiling only slightly as if to urge Elena on. **  
**

Elena sighed as if they hadn't gone through this enough. "Nothing. We have done nothing. Yes, we have kissed, and granted he has told me he loves me but nothing has happened. Not like that!" she repeated, begging that Caroline would actually believe her this time.

She didn't.

"Come on Elena. The truth- wait. Did you just say he loves you?" she gasped, going completely off track. Elena realized it too then. She straightened up and looked her sister dead serious in the eye.

"Yes"

Caroline smiled slightly, eyes wide and confused. She looked sort of... in shock. Was she? "Do you love him?" she asked, eyes still off in the distance.

Elena's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at Caroline's question. She hadn't really thought it over. A part of her, a large part of her, _wanted _to love him with everything she had. She wanted to wake up every morning and have her mind go instantly to him. She wanted to fall asleep with him on her mind. She wanted to smile like a clown whenever she saw him. She wanted her heart, mind and soul to belong to him and only him. She wanted to be happy around him. She wanted to love him. On the other side, the other part of her, the larg**est **part of her already knew, that she did. She did love him with everything she had. She did wake up _every_ morning and her mind did go instantly to him. She did fall asleep with him on her mind. She did smile like a clown whenever she saw him. Her heart, mind and soul did belong to him. She was happy around him. She did love him.

But she wasn't ready to admit it.

"I don't know" she lied. Caroline frowned.

"That's it! I am not going to watch you ruin your life by being around him! He doesn't love you, only what he gets out of you! I don't want you to be near or with him!"

"I work for him!"

"Then we break the agreement and we leave!"

"We can't! Jer and our parents need that money to survive and so will you when you leave here!" Elena tried her best to argue, but knew Caroline wouldn't give up.

"No! I will not!"

"Yes, you bloody well will!" Elena screamed, face red. Caroline seemed shocked at Elena's language.

"Well, I obviously don't mean more to you than he does" Caroline spat, turning to the small cobble path that they had come with up.

"Care! You know you mean the world to me" Elena cried, tears beginning to escape the confines of her chocolate brown eyes. Caroline turned her head back slightly, ear towards Elena to listen, not look.

"Choose! It's either me or him!" Caroline roared, tears pouring like a waterfall. Elena froze.

How could she could between two people she loved with all her heart?

"Caroline, please-"

"Choose!"

How? How could she do this?

She loved Caroline with all her heart could offer. She was flesh and blood and she was her sister, her best friend since she was born, always there. She was the bubbly blonde that had made her young and hard years bearable. Yes, Bonnie had been there too, but up until she left, Caroline was Elena's closest sibling. She cared and she tried to do the best by Elena all the time. Elena would happily die for her, she would do anything for her.

But, she also loved Damon. Damon was new, different. Unpredictable. He made her question life. He made her see the world through different eyes. He helped her and trusted her, believed her and loved her. Yes, he had only known her for just over 2 months, but he was, at the moment, the most important thing in her life. He made her feel free, different, while Caroline treated her like an animal trapped in a cage. He was the one who had kept her strong and had stayed by her side while she cried nights on end over the fights with her sisters and the, hopefully, temporary loss of her parents and baby brother. He had been there for her.

"I choose" Elena paused as if for effect, but it was to think it over, and she came up with the same answer.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Damon."

* * *

**Yay! Elena chose Damon! I hope this chapter was good while being short. It mentioned the Salvatore-Gilbert agreement that I know some of you wanted to know about and I wanted to help you out a but by including. Throughout the next few chapters there will be more on it but I hope this chapter was enough for you to understand maybe a little about it. **

**So... how do Stefan, Damon and Caroline react to Elena's choice?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Thank you all!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	9. Chapter 9: Consequences

**So, I'm sure you are all aware that this story is SOOO close to 100 reviews and it would mean so much if we hit that big mile stone in the fanfic. I would really appreciate it and just as a little encouragement, I put in an awesome DELENA bit in this chapterr... I THINK YOU'LL LOVE IT :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I don't want to talk about my sorrow right now -.-**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 9 - Consequence**

_**In the morning  
I could take the burning sun  
I could be the only warning  
But I'm not the only one  
So forgive me  
'Cause it's more than I can bear  
You demand I make my mind up  
I decided not to care**_

Stop giving me choices  
Stop giving me choices

**[Choices - The Hoosiers]**

* * *

"What?" Caroline asked stunned, eyes wide and pleading. Elena gulped down the lump in her throat.

God, she wanted to just turn on her heel and run away. She hated that Caroline had made her choose. Right now, she hated everything about her life. Apart from maybe one exception.

"You wanted me to choose" Elena swallowed hard, "so I did. I love him, Care."

Caroline was awestruck. What was she to make of this; her sister, little baby sister, had chosen a rude, cynical, disgusting, womanizer over her.

"How can you choose _him _over your own sister?" she didn't seem to be able to fully understand what I had said.

"I chose the one I an't live without" Elena whispered as a tear slid down her reddened cheek.

Caroline didn't say anything, she just turned away from Elena Gilbert and slowly, putting one foot sluggishly in front of the other, left the clearing and returned to the stables.

Panicking, Elena followed, worried she would blurt something to Damon. Her light peach servant's dressed flowed out behind her like a tail, flying in the wind as Elena attempted to run down the cobble path in her small heels.

By the time Elena was at the stables, Caroline was walking inside to greet Stefan. Her face was bright red and upset, eyes wet and nostrils flared, lips quivering at the sight of Damon.

"Okay, Caroline?" Stefan asked, placing his palm gently on her upper arm. Caroline tensed, Elena watching each of their interactions carefully. Seemed she wasn't the only Gilbert in love with a Salvatore.

Speak of the devil.

When Damon spotted Elena peeking around the corner of the stable gates, he chuckled, coming over to open it and hold out his hand to her. Elena smiled sweetly, placing her small, delicate hand in his. It fit perfectly, as if, like his neck, it was made just for her. Only her.

She watched as her sister put up a defensive wall to hide her emotions. Like usual then.

"Where have the two Gilberts been then?" Damon smirked, pulling Elena into the stables. From over in one of the pens in the corner, Madison neighed and kicked her hooves. Caroline looked over her shoulders daringly, sniffling back tears that were already on their way down her cheeks.

Elena smiled softly but it was a sad smile, almost like a goodbye smile.

Both Salvatore's had their arms wrapped around each if their servant's waists, fingers entwined with each others. Elena looked at her sister and her master's brother knowingly.

"Quite hypocritical to shout at me when you seem to be doing the exact same thing" Elena breathed, watching her sister. Caroline frowned at her with puffy, red eyes.

"We are doing nothing that you are, thank you sister" Caroline spat. Stefan's arms began to loosen around her, in case she wanted to run or step out from his embrace.

"What are you doing with Stefan then?" Elena demanded, stepping forward, still in Damon's arms. Damon looked to his brother urgently, loosening his grip too.

Caroline frowned, angry eyes staring at Elena. "None of your business Elena! At least I don't choose him over you!" she screamed, voice high and squeaky.

Elena felt Damon tense behind her. She quickly turned in his embrace and stared up at him.

Damon's usual glowing, blue eyes were blank and searching. His lips were tight in a straight line and his hands were loose like he were some sort of doll. Elena frowned, placing her hands on his shoulders to shake him carefully. Caroline huffed behind her.

Elena spun abruptly on her heel to face her sister. "Just go!" she demanded, arms waving. Caroline's eyes turned to slits, anger bubbling over. Stefan nodded to Elena and began to guide Caroline out with soothing and encouraging words.

When Elena turned back to the remaining Salvatore, he was more or less back to normal, color back in his cheeks and his beautiful, ocean pool blue eyes were cheerful again.

"Why would you pick me over your sister?" he asked, staring down at his servant with twitching eyes. Elena straightened up.

"How do you know I did?" she asked nervously.

"Elena!" Damon moaned, head bent.

Elena groaned. "Fine. I did"

There was something in the way she said it that gave Damon the vibe she was hiding something. "Elena please tell me why" he almost begged, puppy dog eyed.

Elena frowned at the power he had over her, brushing a hand through her chocolate hair slowly.

"Because, you have been there for me and I want to be there for you" she half-lied, coming up to him and placing her hands over his biceps. Damon didn't seem completely convinced.

In truth, Elena wasn't lying. She did want to be there for him like he had been there for her but that wasn't the only reason, let alone the biggest factor of why she chose him. By the look in his eyes, Damon seemed completely happy with that brief answer.

"You can't choose your family over me" he sighed as if the realization had only just hit him.

"Sure I can, if I lo-"

Both on them froze.

Damon stared down at Elena with wide eyes.

"If you what?"

Elena was tense.

Her entire being wanted her, urged her to do it. To tell him just how devoted she was, just how in love with him she was. Tell how, in the short time she had known him, she had fallen for his cute lop-sided grin and snarky, flirty tell him how she wanted to run into the forests with him just to get away from lingering eyes and suspicious parents. She wanted to.

But she couldn't.

Could she?

Elena swallowed hard, eyes focused on the man who gave her such conflicting emotions. Damon was watching her with eyes that made her want to cry; so innocent and sweet, so vulnerable.

"If I love" she paused to truly accept what she was about to say, "you"

Damon was as solid as a statue, could even pass for one. He was still as stone, frozen as if frozen in time. Elena panicked, running up to him and pressing a hand to his chest. His eyes slowly traveled down to her hand, pressed against his chest. Elena met his gaze with knowing eyes.

"I don't think. I know" Damon breathed

Elena raised a brow, confused.

"What do you-"

"I don't _think_ I love you. I _know._"

Elena was silent.

Damon was silent.

Everywhere was silent.

Their gazes spoke a thousand words that could never be said aloud. They just knew.

Damon took it upon himself to step forward. He gently rested a hand on her cheek, cupping her face. Her eyes were wide and full of something Damon couldn't quite make out- anger? worry? love?

Elena smiled at him softly, watching his lips as he leaned forward. His eyes were wary but full of want. Elena's lips trembled. Damon watched her carefully as he closed the gap between them, his lips landing on hers gracefully.

A sudden burst of life shot through Elena as if she had just been electrified. Her entire body sparked. It felt like she was a woman who had been starved of water for years and her thirst was finally being quenched. When Damon moved his lips against hers, Elena sighed. His affectionate and passionate way of treating her had always been unique, always been sweet, always been perfect. Everything about him was perfect; the way he treated her, the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her. Damon couldn't help but chuckle into her lips as they continued to move in a synchronized motion. Her lips were like feathers, soft and light against his own.

He guided them back until he heard Elena's back hit something. Elena gasped at the sudden contact, breaking the kiss to stare up at Damon.

"I" Damon said, pressing his lips against hers roughly.

"Love" he chuckled, kissing her again. Elena sighed in contentment.

"You" he whispered, burying his hand in her hair as he tilted her head to get a better angle, kissing her roughly but affectionately.

"So much."

Elena giggled, her palm pressed gently to his cheeks. She pulled back and just gazed at him with the most loving and caring eyes he had ever seen.

"As I love you" Elena whispered, pecking his lips once more before stepping back and straightening out her dress.

"Really?" Damon smirked, pulling her close, arms wrapped around her waist. Elena mimicked his smile, leaning back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Well, yes" Elena smiled cutely, "at least_ I think I do" _she mocked, lips puckered. Damon laughed, brushing the hair from her face with a grin.

"I do not sound like-"

"Damon?" Giuseppe called. His voice was throaty and rough... and close.

Elena quickly backed away from Damon and scurried over to Madison's pen, opening it slowly to jump in with brush in hand. Damon lent against the closest wall, watching as his father came around the corner.

"Ah! Son!" Giuseppe grinned, opening and closing the gate behind him. Damon straightened up, looking over at Elena briefly.

Giuseppe followed his son's gaze, looking at the beautiful brunette with a grin.

"Good afternoon Mr Salvatore" Elena smiled, curtsying. Giuseppe smiled.

"Good afternoon Elena" he replied, cheerful and smiley.

"I shall leave to prepare your quarters Mr Salvatore" Elena smiled, looking at Damon and brushing the skirt of her dress clean. Madison moaned at Elena's absence, watching her leave the stables, closing the gate slowly. Damon watched the love of his life leave with a loving grin.

"Something going on that I should be aware of?" Giuseppe asked, cautious. Damon's head shot up as he eyes his father.

"No, father. Nothing" Damon sighed, following Elena back to his quarters.

[...]

Caroline slumped down on her bed with a growl/sigh. She hated this! How dare her sister do this to her!

"Caroline! Calm down!" Stefan moaned, coming into the room with a book in hand.

"Stop Stefan! Stop! Everything you do and say is hypocritical! Stop controlling me", Caroline screamed, flinging her small pillow at him. Stefan dodged it, frowning.

"Caroline, you need to calm down and think everything over"

"Think everything over?! My sister ditched me! She chose Damon Salvatore over me! Damon Salvatore?! Really! Could she find anyone worse!"

Stefan stared at her viciously. His eyes bored into hers with anger. "He is still my brother, Caroline" Stefan sighed.

"Well he doesn't deserve a brother like you. He is a horrible, ignorant, sister-stealing child!"

Stefan glared. "Good to know what you think of my family!" he shouted, leaving the room, slamming the door roughly behind him. Caroline was left sitting dumbstruck.

She had now lost two people.

She screamed.

[...]

"Elena?" Damon asked, rounding the corner of his room. Elena was busy brushing and patting at the pillows of his bed, straightening out the bed sheets.

Damon chuckled, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Elena tensed, frozen in place with Damon's arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked worried. Elena sighed, turning to him slowly.

Her eyes were wet and puffy, red and worn. Her lips were trembling, her cheeks tear-stained.

"Elena... what's wrong?" Damon looked truly terrified.

Elena sniffled.

"They found my parents"

Damon smiled softly. That was great!

"My mum was dead"

* * *

**So... what do you think? Do you remember a few chapters back when I briefly mentioned Miranda's wound? When the robbers had attacked her?**

**Just to let you all know... the Gilberts will be in the next chapter :D **

**Tell me what you think! :P**

**Reviews are love xox**


	10. Chapter 10:I Have Lost But I Have Gained

**Wooh! Chapter 10! Enjoy guys :D**

**cRazy! One of you genuinely guessed what would happen this chapter... how Miranda died! Wow... just thought I'd mention it... sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did *SPOILER* I wouldn't have killed Kol!**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 10 - I Have Lost, but I Have Gained**

_**Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need**_

_**And I...**_  
_**Will always love you**_  
_**I...**_  
_**Will always love you**_  
_**You, ooh**_

**[I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston]**

* * *

_"Elena... what's wrong?" Damon looked truly terrified._

_Elena sniffled._

_"They found my parents"_

_Damon smiled softly. That was great!_

_"My mum was dead"_

_..._

**Elena POV**

There was something about the way Damon looked at me when I said that. It looked like pity, but I didn't want his pity. Over the past 16 years of my life I have developed an understanding for 'pity' and you are only given it when someone if secretly laughing at your face. When someone thinks your weak or incapable of being strong and moving on.

I have realized that when Damon looks at me with those precious, innocent and loving eyes that something is wrong. He is always so cocky and snarky and when things change as sudden as they just did, he is thinking deeply.

When I told him, he had frozen. Everyone was doing that a lot lately but it wasn't just that. He was as pale as a ghost, as if he were dead. But if anyone should be metaphorically compared to death, it should be me.

I even remember, so clearly, when I had bumped into Bonnie on the stairs around two hours ago. I was happy, so happy. Being able to be held by the man I loved had overwhelmed me and I was buzzing, until I saw my adoptive sister crying as if it were the last day of her life. Little did I know it was the last day of mine.

I've always believed that without family, you are nothing. I guess I am nothing now, then. My sister hates be for choosing the man I love over her hypocritical ass and my mother was attacked by robbers and died from an infected wound to the leg. I only had my remaining siblings- Jeremy and Bonnie- and my dad. What was that to go by?

Jeremy, yes, he was always strong. Always the one to break the tension or jump into a really awkward moment just to have a convocation about something completely meaningless. He was the one who would say it straight. He didn't believe in the phrase 'keep it to yourself'. His excuse would always be '_but if I do, how will they learn_?' I knew he would be able to handle our mothers death because he could handle anything.

Bonnie was my only remaining, close, sibling. We used to do everything together, stand up for each other until we joined Caroline at the Veritas Estate. About her I wasn't so sure.

Damon, the eldest Salvatore brother, was everything to me. The only thing that remained when I felt like letting go, the only thing that reminded me to get over myself and move on. Only, I didn't think he could help me. He always can, but not now.

He moved slowly, stepping back in shock as if what I had just said was completely irrational to him.

Yes, well it was a surprise to me too.

When he opened his mouth to talk, I winced, waiting for those two stupid words that people always thought made everything better.

_"I'm sorry"_

The way Damon said it wasn't in pity, he was just genuinely sorry for my loss. But sorry doesn't make it all okay. I don't know what will. But I'm going to start with him.

Before Damon could even comprehend what I did, I was in his arms, clutching to the material of his shirt as I cried. Tears were inevitable now, completely out of my control, and when I felt the first tear fall, I knew it was one of many.

Damon didn't do anything and for that I was grateful He just let me wallow in grief, tearing at the comforts of his clothes as I clung for something to hold to, something with meaning. He just stood, arms wrapped around me like a cocoon, keeping me safe. It felt almost as if he understood, even though I knew he didn't. It felt as though he could truly begin to realize what I was feeling.

"Elena, love, I know what you're going through" Damon breathed as if it were a sigh of exasperation. I felt his breath tickle at the hairs on my neck, opening my eyes. I nuzzled his chest as if to say 'I'm listening', and I think he understood.

"After Stefan was born... _my_ mother died. His birth was too much for her body to handle. I know what it's like to loose a parent. She died on the 14th June, the day Stefan was born" he explained, and I could hear the hurt in his voice. His throat was tight while he spoke, indicating he was struggling.

I looked up at him, face still pressed against his chest. He smiled softly down at me, but this time, his lop-sided grin didn't cheer me up.

"I thought Stefan was born on **25th** June" I stated, emotionless.

Damon chuckled and I could feel the movement in his chest, the way his entire body rumbled. "My father couldn't bare to have his son born the same day his wife died. He said he couldn't celebrate his sons birthday if his wife had died that very same day. He changed it."

There was something in the way he said it that made me think he was proud. I couldn't help but admit that what Giuseppe did was understandable, but I, myself, wouldn't have done it. If I had one, then I would want my son to accept that his mother died on his birthday, as horrible as it sounded. I would want my son to realize that even though he lost something that day, he gained something; life.

"What about Jack?"

"My mother miscarriage before Stefan was born but I told him when he was around 12"

Damon shook his head slowly, meaning his chin, that resting on my head, moved against my hair. I looked up at him through hooded eyes, curious.

"Would you have done that? Change his birthday, I mean"

Damon smirked. He shook his head slowly, as if not believing what I was asking him. "Probably. If it were, you, say, that had died that day, I would probably have changed it, yes. I don't think I could look at a son or daughter of mine be happy on his or her birthday if I was busy mourning you'.

As crazy as it seemed, when Damon mentioned out future, I instantly thought of a small, young boy that was just like his father. A miniature Damon, with no features from me to interrupt his perfect face. Beautiful blue eyes like Damon's, with maybe my nose, but only my nose. I didn't think about a little girl, being cradled by her overprotective father, I thought of a boy.

Living in this day and age meant that you were always on the list; the 'get married to someone you don't love but who will provide for you' list. My mother informed me that when I turned 15, I would automatically be in, like a ticket in a raffle. It had been a year since then and I had failed to be chosen, but I was happy with that. When you were chosen a suitor, there was little you could do to change it. So, when the thought of babies and Damon as my husband popped into my head, my first instinct was to ignore the part of me that screamed TOO SOON! It wasn't too soon, most girls my age were bearing children at this very moment. I was informed only yesterday that Joyce, one of the estate's servants, was pregnant and would soon be leaving. She was 15.

I smiled at Damon, the images of me and him side by side with an infant in each arm being the center of my attention. I could picture it, as in visually picture our lives in my mind. Getting married, going on adventures, having a child, watching them grown, having another, watching them age, having another, watching them learn and explore, and then grow old and die by each others sides.

It was a lovely thought, but it was a little far fetched. We weren't even allowed to be together.

"I miss her", I whispered into his chest. If my mother were here, she would know exactly what to do.

Damon stroked my hair and it reminded me of her. When I was upset or crying, she would sit me on her lap, no matter what age, and stroke my hair while humming or singing in my ear. It was something of a habit for her, but I would never complain.

"I know you do, love. It gets easier, I promise"

People always said that. But they lie. I have lost before, and I still mourn. Pain doesn't get easier, ever. It is something that is always there, just less noticeable at times. It is just as painful from start to finish, but it's what you do in that time that gets rid of the pain- even if only for a second.

"No it wont" I sniffled, grabbing and tugging at his crisp white shirt. I breathed him in, calm.

"I know it wont, love. But we can always _make_ it easier."

[...]

I was standing in front of my new vanity when Jeremy came in. It had been around an hour since Joyce came and told me and Damon that the remains of my family would be arriving soon for the inevitable event that I had dreaded since last night- when I found out of my mother's passing. Damon had left to prepare himself while I had done the same with Joyce, waiting patiently for my brother and father to arrive.

My father had decided that instead of dwelling on old distress and upset, he would get the funeral out of the way and have it today. I, myself, along with Bonnie and Caroline, were not pleased with his lack of respect; I wanted to mourn her for more than a day. She was my mother!

The mirror I held fell from my grip as I launched myself at my brother, tears streaming at the relief.

He looked well. He looked okay. Apparently, from the attack, only my mother had been injured. His hair was ruffled and fluffed, its usual chestnut brown was soothing. Jeremy looked destroyed, completely broken, but somehow still intact.

When I pulled back from his embrace, I gasped, completely shocked that he was really here after so long away. I pressed my palms to his cheeks, cupping his face and pinching his cheeks almost like our late aunt Veronica did. Jeremy squirmed away from me but I pulled him back, arms catching him and surrounding him.

"Jer!" I screamed happily, burying my cheek into his chest. He had gotten so much taller over the past 3 weeks.

"Hey 'Lena" he smiled, eyes sad.

When the everything flooded back to me, my smile went out the window. I was happy he was here, yes, but being reminded of the _reason _he was here was not as pleasing. I smiled softly at him but he could see the despair in my eyes and could almost read my thoughts.

"How are you?" he asked sheepishly.

What a stupid question. How am I? Well, dying from the inside out but at least I'm getting treated like a princess with a broken leg- attention and constant care. The question was pointless because he already knew the answer, but at least he was trying.

"I'm... not okay" I whimpered, finding my lack of tears alarming. Normally I would be crying a river by now, I was very emotional.

Jeremy didn't look happy with my answer, as if he were expecting anything different. "You ready to do this?" he asked sweetly, brushing a fresh strand of my chocolate hair behind my ear. I nodded but I knew the answer was no.

Just as Jeremy turned to leave, with me stepping to follow, my father walked into the room and I had no self control. The second my eyes landed on my last and only remaining parent, I flew forward as fast as my legs could move until my dad's arms were encasing me in a comforting and reassuring hug. Jeremy took it as his sign to leave, nodding a goodbye to me as I looked over my fathers shoulder.

George pulled back to look down at me, his eyes filled with a burning love that, somehow, took some of the pain away. He was the only one who could destroy my sickness, my depression, my unhappiness with one single smile. Damon was the only other exception.

"Princess" my father sighed, no doubt about beginning a long speech about being ready for today. I cut him off quickly.

"Daddy, don't. Don't tell me what to do and what to say, what to expect. Let me get through this, I need some independence."

My father grinned. He nodded, slowly walking over to my bed to set himself down upon my new covers. I watched him with wary eyes.

My dad was always one to love too easily. I think I inherited that gene from him. When my father loved, he loved them until the end, no matter what. He was loyal and trusting and he loved my mother so much it hurt. I knew he did. And I was just waiting for him to break down.

"How did it happen?" I choked, pulling up my vanity chair to perch next to his feet at the end of my bed. I wanted to find out so I could get over it. Like tearing off a bandage, fast and quick is easier.

But that didn't mean I didn't want to mourn for more than a day. I did. I think my mum deserved that at least.

George looked down at me, sighing, and falling back into the deep mattress I owned. He didn't seem to move, the only thing reminding me he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"The robbers that chased us from the house found us and wanted to finish us off, God knows why. Jeremy got to them and knocked one out, then I stabbed the other in the arm and waited for him to run, but it seemed when your mother ran, one grabbed her and dug a knife right through her leg. It got infected."

Although I was already completely aware of the fact she had died from an infection, I couldn't help but choke up at hearing it again. Hearing it and knowing that it was the truth.

My father turned to me urgently, searching for distress. "Princess, all will be well, be patient. It will get easier"

Errgh! There they went with that stupid lie again!

"No, but I will make it" I stated, determined. I was prepared to take a leaf out of Damon's book.

My father seemed happy with me. Almost proud. I couldn't really understand why, but I knew something was up.

"We need to go, the carriage is arriving soon", my dad said, sitting up and sticking his hand out for me to take. I was about to take it when there was a husky cough from the doorway.

"'Lena? Can we chat for a second?"

I turned to him with the most dazzling smile I could manage. His eyes were stunning, blue orbs that looked like they were from another world. With the power he had over women with just his gaze, those eyes should be illegal.

George stepped forward, smiling at me cutely. He waved, stepping around Damon to head downstairs.

"You alright?" he asked, coming to stand in front of me. He hastily took my hands in his, clutching at them as if they were his lifeline. I smiled sweetly to him as he returned it.

"I'm coping" I smiled sadly, looking deeply into his eyes.

Every time he looked at me like that, I felt my heart swell. He was so important to me and he was my rock in all of this, to say the least.

"Good. Now lets go" he smiled, sticking his arm out. I looped my arm around his own, giggling cheekily as he guided us down the stairs of the estate.

At the end of the staircase, watching us descend, were my family.

Bonnie was smiling sadly up at me, her eyes filled with nothing but tears and sorrow. She was wearing a long, flowing brown dress much like the one I had worn on the day we tidied Giuseppe's room together and then got drunk. It was designed with orangy-brown pattern. Her hair was tied in an extravagant style, much like Caroline's, who was standing beside her. Caroline was also wearing a long, black dress. The hemline was golden, again like Bonnie's, but on top she wore a long and beautiful over-coat. Jeremy was standing, wearing a handsome, fitted black outfit. It was obviously very expensive and led me to wander how he got it.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned to myself, my reflection, in a small mirror beside the wall. I was wearing a floor-length white dress with golden flowers threaded into the skirt. They were not hugely noticeable but still pretty. The shoulders tight to my skin and the ends were long, reaching past my waist. The neck line, shoulder and wrist were threaded with a cute golden thread. The bodice was creased, but it looked good. I hadn't noticed until she had finished, that Joyce hadn't put my hair up. It was in simple curls around my face, surrounding me, but it looked beautiful.

Damon stepped behind me and lent his chin against my shoulder. I tensed slightly, worried about watching eyes but when I saw only my families reflections in the mirror and not Damon's, I smiled gently. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, kissing my cheek tenderly. I giggled, watching us in the reflection.

"Come, sister, let's go" Jeremy smiled, resting a hand on my other shoulder. Damon withdrew, stepping back and taking my hand.

We all left and got to the carriage. Leonardo, another servant, opened the carriage door for us. My brother, two sisters and father stepped in first, moving to sit inside.

"We shall go in the next carriage", Damon insisted, pulling me away to the other carriage before I could argue. He opened the door for me and watched as I stepped in, falling into my seat, the plush pillows soft.

"How come we are being treated so well, Damon? Why is everything so expensive? The clothes? The carriages?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Damon was tense and was quiet. He looked at me with a sort of depressed face. "My father is letting you go, as a servant."

I froze. What? Since when?

He couldn't let us go! If he did then the agreement was off and out family would go back to being poor!

"What?! Why?"

Damon looked heartbroken to say the least. The carriage jerked as we set off to the Mystic Falls Cemetery. "He thinks you should be with you family right now"

"No!" I cried, my cheeks wet with falling tears. Damon tensed, he was obviously against it too. "I refuse to leave. I am _not _leaving _you_!"

My heart almost broke in two when I saw tears roll down Damon's cheeks. "I don't want you too either but it's better for your family to recover without worrying about being servants to us" he said, as if he were disgusted that we worked for them. I understood that, but the agreement!

"What about the agreement? We need your families support" I cried, falling into my boyfriends embrace. He pulled me so physically close we almost merged into one. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me as if terrified to let go.

"My father said the agreement would be destroyed but we would continue to support you. He told me that you will return to our service, but after a while"

"What does this have to do with the money?"

"You're not our servants anymore. My father is treating you like guests"

I was quiet from then on after. It wasn't so much the thought of leaving that I hated. It was the thought of leaving Damon.

"I do not understand Damon" I sighed.

Damon smiled gently, stroking my arm. "We shall discuss it later, 'Lena."

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. My choice was final and it was made. I wasn't going to leave him. No way in hell. I couldn't. It was physically impossible.

"I want to stay Damon" I stated, watching out of the small window as we descended down the cobble road that led to the cemetery. People were lining the streets, mostly lower class, but I noticed Giuseppe and Stefan talking to someone wearing a _very _expensive dress. Nearly everyone was here for my mothers funeral, which confused me, but my attention went straight to her. She had beautiful curly hair, much like my own today. She was average height with slender arms and a beautiful form. Her dress was beautiful, stunning. It was a large, blood red dress. The sleeves were long and reached past her waist. She wore a small matching head piece. The bodice and skirt were threaded with beads and jewels making it look a little bit too expensive. How much money did her family have?! When she turned on her heel to face someone else, I gasped.

That was me! She was me! What? Her hair was identical to mine, her high cheekbones, her chocolate brown eyes, her perfect smile, plump lips. That was me!

When Damon noticed my distress he looked out the window and tensed incredibly. I turned to him, terrified.

"Who is that?"

Damon looked worried, as if it were someone he didn't ever want to see again. Worry flitted uncontrollably through my head. Who was she? Was she an ex looking for revenge? Was she a friend? Damon growled.

I looked up at my boyfriend, worried.

"That's Katherine. Katherine Pierce"

Katherine? As in the one who used him and accused him of forcing her to cheat- Katherine?

That was when my world just... _stopped._

* * *

**So, what do you think :D ****Tell me!**

**Check my profile for pictures and links to things from this chapter, I spend forever finding them :) **

**Thank you so much for 100 reviews and we are only 9 chapters in... well now, 10 :D **

**Reviews are love xox**


	11. Chapter 11: Katherine

**Some were excited about Katherine's arrival and some were upset... Hope you like this chapter. It's short because I've been so busy. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I do own Through Thoughts Of My Own ;)**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own **

**Chapter 11 - Katherine**

_**If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**_

_**Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone**_

_**Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**_

_**Here's a little advice for you, find your own man**_

**[Don't mess with my man]**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I stared back at Damon in disbelief, laughing in shock. "As in _the _Katherine?" I asked, feeling a knot in my throat. I didn't want to think about the possibility of Katherine being here because I knew she had power over Damon.

Damon kept his head to the ground, ignoring me.

"Did you invite her?" I asked, begging for the answer to be 'no'.

When Damon hung his head, I took it as a yes. I can't believe he would do that. How could he invite his ex to my mother's funeral. _My_ mother's funeral. _His girlfriend's mother's funeral. _I felt a single tear cling to my lashes as I realized that maybe my boyfriend wasn't over his ex yet. I think he noticed because he placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Elena... I didn't, I promise!" Damon begged, grabbing my hand in his own and squeezing. I shook my head, not in protest but to shake the tears away.

"Did you, or didn't you, invite your ex to my mothers funeral?" I asked, simply wanting an answer now.

Damon shook his head as Leonardo opened the small door and invited me to step out. I didn't take his outstretched hand, walking past him to the cobble path. Damon quickly chased after me.

"No, I didn't. My father did, and they are a founding family. They tend to come to things like this" Damon rushed as if he actually cared what I thought about her being here.

Suddenly, a new voice erupted from behind us and the second it hit out ears, me and Damon were like ice. I spun on my heel and glared at the woman who looked almost identical to me.

"You must be Elena Gilbert. Sorry about your lost", she muttered sarcastically, obviously not sorry at all. Damon still had his back to us so I spoke for him.

"And you are? Damon's never mentioned you" I spoke sweetly and sarcastically, unkind smile on my face. Katherine smirked back.

"Really Damon? I thought, what with your infatuation with me I thought you couldn't _not _mention me", Katherine joked, or at least I hope she was...

Damon turned to Katherine and myself slowly, eyes like slits and anger bubbling over the edge. "Leave Katherine!"

"Damon!" Giuseppe roared, coming to stand behind him with an angry expression. "DO NOT talk to a lady like that!"

Damon sighed and turned to his father, reaching behind him to grab at my hand. As we both walked away, our hands in front of us so Giuseppe couldn't see, I couldn't help but laugh at Katherine's angry face as she watched Damon and his, obviously, new girlfriend leave to walk up the cobble path to the gate of the cemetery.

I frowned, deciding to not say a word to Damon until I met with my family again.

My father was waiting as we watched me and Damon descend the small cobble steps that lead to the main grassy area in which my mother was being buried.

For some reason, I couldn't seem to produce any tears when I looked down at the coffin that was already deep in the ground. I didn't feel sorrow at the moment, because the only thing on my mind was Katherine Pierce and her intentions.

Everyone around us began to fall in, standing close and listening to the speeches and prays. I didn't join in, staring down at my mother's coffin as it slowly descended until it reached the bottom of the deep hole. I shook my head and focused when I saw people begin to shuffle, my family stepping forward first to pick up a handful of dirt to throw it in the hole and over my mothers coffin. Before I did so, I quickly tossed in a lily, my mothers favorite.

Damon followed me, throwing a handful of dirt in. We both stepped back and watched as a few others did so as well, although most of the upper class turned away and began to stalk back to their means of transport. I scoffed, watching as the toddled off, like the posh totty's they were.

My smirk instantly disappeared when I turned back to my mother's new grave, watching as Katherine Pierce herself reached down, clutched some dirt and launched it in with the rest. I would have appreciated the gesture if she wasn't who she was, or maybe if she didn't smirk at me and smile flirtatiously to Damon as she did so.

"I am ever so sorry for your lose, Elena, truly I am. I hear you are leaving the estate to grieve " Katherine asked, coming to stand in front of us. I frowned, going to say something before I turned and noticed Giuseppe watching us intently. I frowned, turning to the woman I hated with a fake smile.

"Thank you for coming. My mother would've appreciated it" I smiled, unfriendly. It was obvious she wanted to know if Damon would soon be alone. Shame... he wouldn't.

Damon nodded in her direction but said nothing more, turning with his arm still around my waist, towards the small steps which led to our carriage. Giuseppe was now staring, watching as a man I didn't know stepped beside Katherine and called Damon back.

"Damon Salvatore?" he asked. I felt Damon tense, as still as stone, when the man's voice hit him. He quickly turned to face him, upright and proper.

"Mr Lockwood" Damon choked.

_Mr Lockwood _was a tall man, wide shoulders and long legs. He was obviously a sporty man, as he was strong and large. His face was red, a small beard forming at his chin. His brown eyes were tired and heavy, large, black bag covering the skin under them. He was wearing expensive clothes, his arm around Katherine's waist much like Damon's was with mine.

Then it hit me. Mr Lockwood? As in the Katherine's fiance that she had cheated on?!

"I haven't seen you in so long, Mr Salvatore" Mr Lockwood spat, voice lased with venom. Damon frowned at his tone.

"Shame that is" Damon fake-agreed, his grip on me tightening.

"How have you been? Courting the _help _I see" he noticed, looking down his arm around my waist and my palm that was pressed to his chest. Giuseppe too noticed this, so I shied away, tilting my head to look at anything but his judgy eyes.

"I suggest you leave" Damon growled, angry. Katherine smirked, obviously realizing how Damon felt about me, or rather how important I was to him.

I didn't interfere with the two men, knowing it would do no good.

"Actually, honey, she isn't the help anymore. She is leaving the estate and breaking the agreement" Katherine said, nudging his in his side. Lockwood looked at her, a smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Damon looked even angrier, something that didn't go unnoticed by Giuseppe, who was still watching all four of us with curious eyes. I gazed up at him briefly, not appreciating the frown he sent my way at seeing mine and his sons closeness. Oh well. No more agreement = no more rules. We could be together.

"I suggest you leave" Damon repeated, stepping closer to Mr Lockwood with eyes like fire. I stepped back, a little worried.

Mr Lockwood decided to not back down, stepping forward too. Katherine did the same as me, stepping back slightly, watching carefully to what played out in front of us.

"Do try not to force her into cheating on her other lovers... not that she is likely to have any" Mr Lockwood laughed, staring down at me as if he were disgusted just by my appearance. I glared back.

Suddenly, before any of us could comprehend what happened, Damon's fist connected with Mr Lockwood's face. I gasped, watching his face snap to the side from the forceful blow. I quickly took it upon myself to pull Damon away as he shook the pain away. Katherine looked more shocked than anything, watching as her fiance stood up and stared at Damon squarely. Damon chuckled at the man's face.

"Well, well, well. I believe you understand that you should leave now. Am I right, _Tyler?"_ Damon asked. Mr Lock- Tyler, looked angry.

When he swung his arm, Damon stepped back, assuming he was going to hit him, but when Tyler's arms captured Katherine, he pulled her to him, his lips crashing to hers. Katherine looked uncomfortable, squirming and attempting to move away, yet kissed him back after a while.

Was she trying to get Damon jealous? From the looks of things it wasn't working.

Damon simply grabbed my hand and pulled me away, up to the carriage. He opened the half-door for me and was about to step in when Katherine stopped him.

I watched her carefully as she smiled, handing him a small note. She quickly turned on her heel and fled back to her fiance. I frowned, watching intently as Damon sat down opposite me. The carriage started, and by surprise, I snatched the paper from his hands.

I growled when I read it.

_Damon, _

_No matter what you think, I will always own you. You may believe, and she may as well, that you are in love with each other and that I will back down, but I will not. You will always be mine. Only mine. I shall see you soon. Come to me. You know I shall be waiting eagerly,_

_Forever yours, _

_Katherine. _

I stared at it stunned. I looked up to Damon who was staring at me in confusion.

This was not good.

I would kill her if I had to.

Damon was mine, and she wasn't having him.

* * *

**What did you think? Huh? Like it! I hope you did!**

**As I said, I have had a VERY busy time recently so I hope you don't hate me for making it really short... forgive me.**

**Still no beta... lol :D**

**Reviews are love xox**


	12. Chapter 12: I Shall Fight For You

**Glad you liked last chapter :D**

**A/N: I am completely obsessed with Titanic the movie at the moment so I was thinking about doing maybe a one-shot or something for it... and I was wondering if you guys would actually read it? Tell me in the reviews? If you've watched the movie you will noticed I added a guy in who looks like Jack Dawson and is called Jack... just not Jack _Dawson _:D**

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**I know there's been a little problem with Chapter 12 but I have been trying to fix it! Hope you don't hate me! I'm sorry :P**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own **

**Chapter 12 - I Will Fight For You**

**_"I love _****you ****_Elena! Not Katherine!"_**

**_"How can I trust you... that's right, I can't"_**

* * *

Elena straightened up, sitting upright in her large bed, the silk sheets clinging to her. She looked around her room as if she were expecting to see someone, but like last night, after she had left Damon in the carriage and ran to her room, she was alone.

The message Katherine had sent Damon made Elena so angry she could feel her blood boil under her skin. Her eyes were like ice, staring out at the empty wall of her room that she had yet to decorate. Since she was leaving the estate soon she didn't think she should bother with decorating it now.

Elena stood up and stepped out of her bed, the sheets falling behind her exposing her white nightgown. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, clipped into place. Elena headed straight for her wardrobe, swinging open the doors roughly. She simply picked out a dress at random, not caring how she looked today.

At the moment, Elena didn't want to be near Damon. She had this horrible feeling that he would leave her for Katherine, and seeing his face would only remind her of the woman she had only just met but already didn't like.

Elena stripped down to her undergarments, pulling her new dress on and tying it around herself. She strutted angrily over to her vanity, looking at her dress in the small mirror. It was a lovely dress, long and flowing. It was certainly something not from this time as it was a silky, thin material. Elena's mother had made it, and called it a nightgown although Elena knew it was her failed attempt of a dress. Nevertheless, it was stunning. Around the waist was a pink tie, that flew behind her and melted in with the material of her skirt. The skirt was beautiful also, the outer skirt was a white and the inner was a purpler, although when worn, all of it was seen as purple. The sleeves were daringly short, exposing the majority of her arm. It was embroided with small jewels, adding the affect that it was expensive. It looked like a very inappropriate day dress for someone in this day and age, but Elena threw it on anyway. She sat down at her vanity chair and began to brush the knots out of her hair. She left it to fall around her in curls, her brown hair was a calming, almost relaxing color.

Heading straight back over to her bed, Elena straightened out the sheets, folding her small blanket and placing it at the end of the bed. She patted down her bedding, turning to the door. Hanging on a small wooden chair was Elena's sash. Luckily it was white, a color that suited and complemented her dress and skin tone. Elena frowned, opening her door and stepping out, closing it behind her quietly in the hopes that Damon wouldn't happen to hear her. She scurried down to the servant's dining room, finding her sisters standing and hugging several people, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I shall miss you Avaline" Bonnie sighed, pulling herself out of the hug with a short, blond woman. She wasn't old, far from it. She had smooth, healthy skin with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a small brown dress much like the ones Bonnie and Elena had worn on their first day. Now, each sister was wearing an expensive, large dress.

Caroline was smiling and talking sweetly with a young man, with blonde, shaggy hair that just skimmed with eyes. They were a piercing blue, much like a certain someones that Elena really didn't want to think about. He was wearing brown bottoms and a white wool shirt with suspenders. Elena turned from him, walking towards Bonnie slowly.

"Bonnie?" Elena coughed, catching her attention. Bonnie turned to face her and smiled slightly. "Yes sister?"

When Caroline heard Bonnie say 'sister', she turned from her friend and faced us both. Elena felt herself tense under Caroline's deadly stare. She stayed quiet as Caroline approached.

"Sisters" she greeted with a nod, although Elena could see the sarcastic smile Caroline sent her way. It pained her to know that this was their relationship now. She was starting to think she chose the wrong person.

Bonnie smiled to her elder sister, turning to both Avaline and whoever Caroline's friend was. "We'll talk later, Avaline and Jack. We shall see you before we depart" she nodded to them. So he was called Jack. Nice name.

"I think we should discuss our leaving" Elena started, taking a seat at the small table her and her sisters had once opened the letter that informed them that their family was missing. Memories of her mother came flooding back, but she shook them away, telling herself she didn't want to know.

"Yes, Elena, we should" Caroline agreed, coming to sit beside her.

Bonnie nodded, again, and sat opposite her sisters. "I am aware of the Salvatore's still funding our survival. Do tell Damon I appreciate it. I heard father has caught Mr Rodgers and managed to talk to him. We have a new house a few English miles from the cemetery Giuseppe informed me that we shall be out of service for at least seven months"

Elena stiffened, taking in all the extra information.

"What in the world are you wearing Elena?" Caroline demanded, only just noticing her attire. Elena shrugged. "You know mother made that for a nightgown" Bonnie giggled, staring at her sisters elegant yet highly inappropriate dress.

"I wanted to wear it, I see no reason why I cannot. I shall change before we leave later" Elena assured them, standing up and exiting the room to get some breakfast. Caroline called her back quickly.

"You're not staying with Damon?"

Elena stopped, her back to her siblings. She had, actually, thought about what she planned to do when her family left. She was planning to leave with them, forget about Damon and move on.

It wasn't so much that she didn't love him, which she did, dearly, but she couldn't deal with Katherine. She may have only just met her but Elena was well aware that if Katherine wanted something it would be hers, and Elena knew she wasn't strong enough to fight her. Elena didn't want to risk getting her heart torn from her chest if Katherine won, so she would just back out of the competition altogether. She would move on, to someone who wasn't already taken.

"No" she finalized, leaving the room to the kitchen.

[...]

Elena strolled past the small archway that lead to the kitchen when she heard whispering.

"I heard that Miss Elena has had a love affair with Mr Salvatore while being a servant!"

"She just did it for money"

"Vivian, you know she did it because that Mr Salvatore charmed her. Not her fault she's a whore"

Elena stiffened.

"Yes, I agree. She just wanted the money. Damon was probably forcing her or something"

Elena then recognized a familiar voice. "When I was with Elena, and Damon, they always made me promise to not tell anyone about them being together. One night I was tidying Damon's quarters and thought it was rather funny that he still hadn't arrived. I am aware it was Elena's job to do his room at the time but from what I heard they were together at the stables so she couldn't. Anyway, after Giuseppe shouted at me to attend to Damon's room, I heard Damon tell Elena he loved her. I mean, we all know its fake. He just wants to use her, abuse her then loose her."

The whole room burst out laughing. It was only then that Joyce turned to the archway and gasped, catching sight of Elena. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears flowing and a stiff lip. Vivian, Clarissa and Janette turned to the doorway at hearing Joyce gasp, following her gaze. They all went to say sorry, but Elena shook them off, grabbing her breakfast and running out of the house.

[...]

Elena headed straight to her bedroom after eating her breakfast out in the gardens. She didn't dare walk through the main house, knowing Damon was definitively up by now.

She opened her door slowly, placing her small mirror on the desk as she walked past, slinging her sash off her shoulders and onto the small ledge at the window. Her skirt blew behind her as she stalked towards the window, clamping it shut to keep out the cold. It was hard enough to see, so when Elena saw her small beside table candle go out, she huffed.

Wait.

Was that breath?

Did someone _blow it out__?_

Elena frowned, trying to remember where everything was as she stepped through the darkness. When she heard the steady breathing of a man, she froze, looking around the darkness.

When the candle from her bedside was lit again, sending light throughout the room, Elena breathed in relief. Until she saw who was holding the lit candle. His hands were tight around the candle as he placed it down before it could burn his hand. Elena's eyes slowly traveled up his arm towards his shoulder, up to his face.

Just seeing his face caused a single tear to fall from Elena's eyes. Instantly, images of Katherine swarmed her mind, and Elena felt her heart break when she thought about _why _Damon Salvatore was sitting on her bed, staring at her like he hadn't seen her for years. When his eyes lingered on her dress, Elena felt slightly embarrassed. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to wear.

"What do you want Mr Salvatore?" Elena questioned, staring at the bed in which he laid on. Damon frowned at what she called him. He sat up slowly, examining her as he did. She looked okay, but she also looked broken.

"Really? What happened to Damon?" Damon asked in upset. He could tell by her tears that she wasn't exactly happy to see him. Elena clamped her mouth shut to keep in her tears as she felt them fall down her skin. Damon watched her in awe.

"Okay. Uh, Damon, what do you want? What are you doing here?" Elena repeated. Damon didn't look very impressed.

"We need to talk" Damon said, standing up and coming towards her. But Elena only stepped further away from him. Damon felt slightly hurt at this, but he continued to look at her emotionless.

Elena eyed him carefully. "Yes, well, I would prefer it if we didn't talk. There is no reason to, my mind is made up" she explained, walking towards her desk. Damon followed her, keeping at least 5 inches between them.

"What do you mean you 'mind is made up'?" he demanded, watching as Elena retrieved a small brown sac from under the desk. She opened it up, not daring to look at him as she spoke.

"I am leaving with my family, like you said I should."

Damon was silent. She couldn't leave!

He quickly took her face in his hands, grabbing her attention. "No. You are not leaving, I refuse to let you" he cried, tears beginning to form in the corner of his cobalt eyes. "I love _you, _Elena! No Katherine. She is in the past, you are my present and my future. I love you so much it pains me Elena! I would do anything for you"

Elena cried, his hands staying in place at her face. She shook her head sadly and slowly. "She will always want you for herself"

Damon frowned, eyes wet. "Well, all I want is **you **Elena! I would do anything for you. I would walk a thousand miles just to see you for half a second. I would give up everything I have to make you somewhat happy. I would leave here, run away, just to be with you. I love you so much Elena. I knew that I did from the second I saw you, the second I laid eyes on you."

Elena sniffled, looking deep into his eyes as if expecting them to scream out if he was or wasn't telling the truth. She obviously got some sort of answer.

"How do I know she wont try and take you from me?"

Damon sighed, brushing the tears from under her eyes. Elena felt herself lean into his touch. "You don't Elena. She probably will because she is an obsessive, possessive brat like that, but that doesn't mean I will go with her. I will fight for us Elena, until my heart stops beating" he declared, leaning forward slowly.

Elena smiled sadly. "I'm sorry" she breathed, ducking out of his embrace. She quickly threw some clothes and some essentials into a bag and ran from the room.

That was when Damon was sure his heart was broken.

[...]

"Come on Elena", George called, watching his daughter as she stared up at the Salvatore Estate for the last time. He didn't know if it was to say goodbye or if Elena was standing and waiting, begging, for Damon to come out.

In truth, Elena was. She wanted Damon to come out and say goodbye. She wanted him to come and persuade her to stay.

When she realized that this was reality, not a fairy tale, Elena turned to the carriage. Bonnie, Jeremy, George and Caroline were all sitting waiting for her inside the carriage. Elena sighed, stepping into her seat, closing the door after her and getting comfortable. Elena put her face in her hands, ignoring her sister's sympathetic stares. Caroline and Bonnie were well aware of just how upset she was.

The carriage was just passing the main gates at the front of the Salvatore Estate when they heard shouting. Elena's head shot up in shock. Her family all stuck their heads out of the gaps of the door, staring out at the estate behind them. Elena didn't dare look back, knowing that voice from anywhere.

"Elena! Wait!"

Elena tensed. How embarrassing could he be?!

George stared at Elena in shock. "This the guy?" he asked humorously Elena frowned at him, smacking her hand on the wall behind his head. The driver slowed to a stop quickly. Elena didn't waste a second before leaping out of the carriage and watching as Damon ran up to her, out of breath. She stared around her in shock, waving her hands for emphasis.

"Damon?! Are you seriously doing this no-"

Before another word could flow from Elena's mouth, Damon's lip were pressed to hers. Elena felt herself gasp into his mouth as he moved his lips against hers. George smirked, watching them. Jeremy stuck his tongue out in disgust and Caroline and Bonnie just smiled, watching her sister.

Damon smiled into Elena's kiss. He slowly pulled back, leaning his head to Elena's.

"I love you, Elena" Damon whispered.

Elena smiled slowly. He _had_ come.

"I love you too" she smiled, leaning back in to kiss him again.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! They mean a lot! So what do you think about the DELENA ending :P**

**I hope I made everything clear about WHY Elena was upset and didn't want to see Damon. **

**Tell me if you liked it! :D**

**Reviews are love xox**


	13. Chapter 13: Stay Where The Heart Lies

**Some of you thought that the last chapter (chapter 12) was the last chapter but I just wanted to reassure you that it is not. Just for future reference, if the last chapter is coming up anytime soon, I will warn you either a few chapters before or at the beginning of the last chapter, that Okay? **

**This chapter includes a HUGE new step for DELENA so I hope you are all ready for it! - Someone already guessed what was going to happen in the reviews from last chapter ;)**

**I'm obsessed with Titanic so _don't judge me_... All copyright goes to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and James Cameron.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters Jack and Rose... just for fun :D**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 13 - Stay Where The Heart Lies**

_**"Stay away from Damon"**_

_**"Not likely. He was mine first"**_

_**"Well he is mine now"**_

* * *

_George stared at Elena in shock. "This the guy?" he asked humorously Elena frowned at him, smacking her hand on the wall behind his head. The driver slowed to a stop quickly. Elena didn't waste a second before leaping out of the carriage and watching as Damon ran up to her, out of breath. She stared around her in shock, waving her hands for emphasis._

_"Damon?! Are you seriously doing this no-"_

_Before another word could flow from Elena's mouth, Damon's lip were pressed to hers. Elena felt herself gasp into his mouth as he moved his lips against hers. George smirked, watching them. Jeremy stuck his tongue out in disgust and Caroline and Bonnie just smiled, watching her sister._

_Damon smiled into Elena's kiss. He slowly pulled back, leaning his head to Elena's._

_"I love you, Elena" Damon whispered._

_Elena smiled slowly. He had come._

_"I love you too" she smiled, leaning back in to kiss him again._

...

Elena woke up slowly the next morning, her body stiff.

After Damon had come and begged her to return to the estate, Elena had agreed. She had truly realized that if they both loved each other as much as they said they did, then surely they should fight for each other. He had fought long and hard for her since the second they met. It was her turn now.

When Joyce had arrived and reluctantly taken Elena's bags back to her quarters Elena had said goodbye to her family. For the first time in a long time, herself and Caroline said goodbye, saying they would miss each other, and for the first time it what felt like years, they both meant it. It certainly didn't meant that Elena was prepared to forgive her sister, her demand printed in her head; _Choose! It's me or him! _Elena would never be able to get the horrified look out of her head when Caroline understood her decision. Like always, Elena had hugged Bonnie tight to her chest, kissed Jeremy a goodbye and had smile at her father. George was obviously upset to see his daughter leave, but he knew that not only was it what she wanted, but it would be easier on her and the rest of the family. She could mourn on her own now, spend time with Damon and have time to herself.

Giuseppe had been overwhelmed with pleasure when he heard that Elena was staying. Although he was not overly joyed about her status in society, she was a founder, and he was happy to have her at his home. Knowing that Elena and Damon were together, Giuseppe would constantly bring up marriage at any possible time. Elena was well aware he wanted grandchildren and wanted to seal their relationship in wedlock so he was sure to have an heir to his money, but Elena felt Damon tense every time Giuseppe bought it up. Elena knew full well that Giuseppe didn't entirely support their relationship, but he was getting what he could out of it; grandchildren and a stable family to inherit his thousands.

Damon seemed more than happy with Elena staying. The night she had returned after waving goodbye to his family, she had insisted on staying by her side. They had slept soundly in each others arms through the whole night, but in the morning, Elena sent him back to his room. As much as she wanted to be by his side and share a room and live together, she knew that it was highly inappropriate when they were not married yet, so she took the little kisses she could get throughout the day.

Elena sighed, sitting up slowly and thinking about what exactly had happened over the past four days since her family left. She smirked when she heard the door open, knowing exactly who it was.

Since Elena was now being courted by THE Damon Salvatore, she and her family were no longer slaves or servants of any kind. Two days after they had left, Giuseppe had confronted Elena and Damon about their relationship and they told him nothing but the truth. After hearing it, he had told everyone that Elena was a new guest, she was a part of the family, as if he were certain Elena and Damon were serious. He had insisted that Elena have a personal maid and was treated just like they were.

Elena smiled evilly as she watched Joyce shuffle in, washing basket in hand. Since hearing what Joyce had said to the other servants about her, Elena had not been kind. Neither had Joyce.

"Well, Joyce" Elena said posh, "Good morning to you. I see have brought the basket. My laundry in over in the corner". Elena waved her in the direction she had folded her used clothes, watching as Joyce unhappily threw them in.

"Joyce, I would appreciate it if you took care when handling my things" Elena scowled. Joyce smirked sarcastically at her, ignoring her comment as she continued with what she was doing.

Elena didn't particularly enjoy being rude to Joyce, but she knew better than to attempt to fix the friendship they once had, so she kept the relationship strictly 'master-servant'. She had witnessed how Giuseppe treated his other servants and did much the same.

Joyce finished what she was doing and placed the basket down on the floor, coming to stand in front of Elena. "Shall I assist you in changing, Miss?" she asked.

Elena nodded. She was still very new to this; being helped with everything and told how to do everything. Just a few days ago she was much like Joyce, but now she was being horrible.

Elena placed her hands on her bed and sucked in a breath as Joyce began to pull tightly at the strings of her corset. She felt her breath be squeezed from her lungs as Joyce made sure to tighten it even more. Elena had now experienced putting on a corset only twice, yet it hurt more and more each time. Joyce frowned, pulling toughly at the strings, trying to tighten the corset as tight as it could possibly go. Elena frowned, trying her hardest to breath as Joyce finished and tied a large knot. She knew it was a requirement to wear one now that she was from a rich family, or at least staying with them, but Elena didn't entirely see just why she was forced to have it _that tight!_

"Which dress, Miss?" Joyce asked. Elena pointed to the one hanging from her vanity. It was a strange dress. The sleeves were long, black silk that stretched further than technically necessary. The waist was tied with a white rope and the pattern on everything, but the sleeves, was red fabric decorated with peculiar shapes and patterns.

Joyce returned to Elena's side and helped her dress, then she lead her over to the vanity where she pulled apart Elena's hair with the comb. Elena repeatedly winced at the force Joyce used. Just as Joyce was finishing, there was a light knock on the door before Damon entered with a cheeky smile on his face.

Elena smiled at him widely through the mirror, watching him wave Joyce away. He stepped up behind Elena and placed his chin on her shoulder, taking in her scent that wafted around her.

"So beautiful" Damon breathed, kissing Elena's neck softly. Elena sighed in agreement, bending her head to face him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers, kissing him tenderly. Damon smiled against her lips, pulling away slowly.

"How are you today, sweetheart?" Damon sighed happily, grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her up to him. Elena grinned.

"All is well, Damon. What do you wish to do today?" she replied with a giggle.

Suddenly, Damon was behind her and his arms were looped around her waist. Elena screamed, flaying in his arms to loosen his grip. Damon just laughed as she ran towards the bed and tossed her out of his arms. Elena screamed in excitement and fright when she saw herself moving towards the bed. When she made contact, she bounced on the plump mattress. Damon laughed loudly. Elena turned to Damon in disapproval.

"You dog!" she shouted with a laugh, jumping up and batting his forearm. Damon smiled.

"Come darling, let us go to the fields for a while" Damon smiled, stuffing his hand in his pocket, feeling to make sure the small box was still there.

Elena grinned.

"Of course darling. Let's" she beamed, kissing him passionately before leading them out of her room and down the main staircase, hand in hand.

[...]

Joyce headed down to the kitchen slowly, waving hello to her close friends as she went. As she had been staying with the Salvatore's for over 4 years now, she had learnt to befriend whoever she could.

Joyce entered the servant's dining room, perching on a small, white, wooden chair, wincing at how uncomfortable it was. Her friend, Jack, was sitting across the table with his lover, Rose, on his left. She had fiery red hair that bounced around her in curls, glaring emerald green eyes and a small, heart shaped face. She had a naturally pale complexion, her full red lips were dazzling.

For the past three months, Jack and Rose had been a couple. It was against Giuseppe's rules to start any sort of relationship outside of 'acquaintance' while working for him. The last two slaves to disobey that rule, Sage and Clark, had been kicked onto the street, Giuseppe yelling at them about working not being all 'romance-y'. So Jack and Rose had learnt to have a secret relationship. Luckily Giuseppe wouldn't dare come down to the servant's dining room.

Joyce had happily agreed to keeping their secret.

Jack smiled at her across the table, before looking back into Rose's eyes. They stared intensely at each other for a few minutes before Joyce cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. "So, how's the whole sneaky romance going?" she asked.

Rose and Jack both turned to her then, Rose frowning but Jack smiling slightly. "Well.. it's okay" Rose whispered, leaning her head to Jacks as she perched on his left knee. Jack shifted her weight and kissed her cheek before turning back to Joyce.

"How is the whole Damon and Elena thing going then, Joyce?"

Joyce glared. She hated even Elena's name. She hated everything about her.

Joyce had been a servant for 4 years whilst Elena had been at the Veritas Estate for only 6 weeks and_ she_ was let free and stayed to be with her lover Damon. As much as Joyce hated to admit it, she had been in the exact same place as Elena four years ago. Well not the _exact _same. Back when Joyce had first arrived, she had instantly fell for the dark-haired, tall, challenging man called Damon Salvatore. He lived by his own rules, never let anyone boss him around. She had been completely in love with him, and as much as she hated it, she still had some feelings for him. Not strong enough to ever act on, but she hated that after only 6 weeks Elena had become his everything, the only thing he cared about and the only thing he saw. She had been there 4 _years. __  
_

"Oh, great!" Joyce growled sarcastically. Jack and Rose looked at each other, worried. "She is demanding and rude, I despise her!"

Jack frowned. When he had first met Elena a few days ago, before her family left, she had seemed nice. She had smiled to him, asking politely if he would allow her to speak with her sisters along. She had smiled goodbye to him and had looked as though her smile was genuine.

"Come, Joyce, I am sure she is not that bad" Rose insisted, only to get shot down again.

Joyce growled. "She is! You don't know her! How could Damon love _that?!_" she screamed, shaking her hands in the air. Rose tensed. She had arrived at the estate when her family sold her, four years ago, around the same time as Joyce. She had became instant friends with her and she knew that Joyce had once loved Damon. Jack was completely unaware.

"Everything about her is horrid. I think we are all aware she just wants Damon for his money and power" Joyce insisted.

It was then that Vivian and Clarissa joined them, bowls of soup in hand. Clarissa pulled a chair up while Vivian sat beside Joyce.

"Hello, how are you all?" Clarissa asked politely as she had never really got on well with Rose. Rose smiled sarcastically. Jack noticed.

"Great!" he grinned, "Apart from Joyce over there" he frowned, gesturing to Joyce.

Vivian turned to Joyce in confusion. "What is it Joyce?"

Joyce tensed, and Rose instantly knew that images of Elena were flooding her mind.

"Joy, please calm down. I understand that it must be frustrating but you must stay calm", Rose sighed, using her nickname for her. Joyce smiled at the name.

"I am calm, Rosie, it's just that I don't want to serve _her _for the rest of my time here" Jack listened intently as Rose asked, "Why would you have to serve her fort the rest of your time here? She isn't staying, is she? I didn't think it was _that serious"_

The four of them watched as Joyce thought. "He has an engagement ring..." she trailed off.

Jack and Rose now understood _why _Joyce would serve Elena for her time here. She was staying. She would be Mrs Damon Salvatore. "Oh" they breathed, shocked.

This was not what they were expecting.

* * *

**So, excited to read about this _supposed_ engagement ring? Sorry, gonna have to wait until Sunday! :D I'm so evil! :D**

**I hope you liked it even if it wasn't hugely long. I have an essay to write :S**

**Reviews are love xox Means a ton!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hurt and Love All at Once

**Great to see people liking the "proposal" idea :D A lot of you wanted Damon or Giuseppe to hear Joyce being rude about them? Well... maybe this chapter ;)**

**To SpoiledAngel1721: You _NEED_ to watch Titanic :) I love it :P Just a recommendation.**

**This chapter includes a bit of descriptive injuries, if you are squeamish just be cautious )**

**Disclaimer: Do not own The Vampire Diaries :0( **

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 14 - Hurt and Love All at Once**

* * *

"I'll fetch Madison" Elena smiled, racing ahead of Damon towards the stables into which she disappeared. Damon chuckled, running after her, watching her open Madison's pen and guide her out.

"You okay?" Damon asked. Elena nodded

"Of course" she smiled, going over to the wall to grab a saddle. When Elena turned around she noticed Damon hadn't moved. She moved towards him slowly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you", she whispered, kissing his lips delicately before strolling off towards Madison.

"Love you too", Damon smiled, watching Elena saddle up Madison. Everything was going to plan so far. She didn't seem to expect a thing.

Damon walked up behind Elena slowly, kissed her cheek and turned her around. Before Elena understood what was happening, she was pressed into Damon's chest as his large arms wrapped around her. Elena giggled, pulling away and resting her hand on Madison.

"So, don't you need to get yourself a horse?" she asked, eyebrows raised as she watched Damon smirk. He lent in slowly, plastering his lips to hers. Elena giggled into his kiss and pulled away, going around to the other side of Madison to attach the saddle properly.

"I shall be riding with you" Damon chuckled, grabbing Madison's brush and going through her mane carefully. Elena watched him cautiously. She smiled cheekily, stepping behind him and placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Damon", she sighed, "you know I'll end up falling off. There's not enough room on one horse for me, you and your massive ego"

Damon gasped, turning around abruptly but Elena had ducked under him and scurried behind Madison. She giggled loudly, alerting Damon of where she was. Damon chuckled and placed his hands on Madison as Madison suddenly stilled completely. Elena watched in awe as Damon pushed up from his hands and leaped over Madison, landing with his feet planted firmly in the ground. Elena screamed, turning on her heel. She quickly flung herself over and onto Madison, smiling back at Damon as Madison led her away.

Damon looked shocked, he raced after Madison, hot on her heel as Elena led her out to the fields. Elena screamed in delight as she felt the adrenalin rush through her and the air brush her. She turned back and saw Damon struggling to continue his run after her. She screamed with laughter, turning back to the way Madison was running. Her eyes widened at the sight of the lake closing in on them. She quickly attempted to slow Madison down but the horse had other ideas. Damon watched in fear, his eyes bugging from his head as he too realized that they were heading straight for the lake.

"ELENA!" he roared, his feet moving faster than he ever imagined they would. He was so close to Madison that he could touch her but he didn't want to scare her. Madison was racing across the heels towards the lake, obviously completely unaware that it was actually there. Elena screamed, clutching at the reins, pulling them and screaming at Madison to stop. Madison didn't.

Elena screamed louder as the lake neared; it looked so threatening, like the strong current was ready to swallow her whole. Elena's heart raced as Madison reached the lake. Madison bucked as her hoof scratched at the rocks that were around the lake. Damon sped up, reaching the lake just in time to see Elena get thrown over Madison. Elena couldn't hold in her tears as she saw the greedy current closing in on her. It was now so close she could reach out touch it, but she didn't need to, for within seconds she was submerged.

"Elena!" Damon shouted, looking at the water and waiting for her to burst back up. The current was very strong today. Damon watched for another second before tearing off his shirt and diving deep into the freezing waters of the lake. Damon gasped under the water, feeling as though a thousand knives were stabbing him all at once. It was _so _cold. He opened his eyes slowly, fighting back his screams as he searched under the water for Elena. When he burst back up for air, he realized the current had pushed him further down the lake as Madison was now across from him. Damon panicked, searching around for Elena. He felt the air leave his lungs when he noticed her laying across a large rock. The current assisted Damon in moving towards her, but as it threatened to sweep him away, his arm shot out and he clutched onto a large root. He looked over to Elena and felt a tear run down his cheek. She wasn't moving, there was blood over the right side of her face, obviously she had hit a rock on her fall, and her fingers were scratched and torn from where she must have attempted to hold onto something. Damon quickly used the root to swim across to her, wrapping his arms tightly around the rock. He planted his foot on a small rock beside him and pushed himself out of the water, grabbing onto Elena's hands and trying to pull her too. When he failed to do so, he jumped onto the grass, lying flat on his stomach and reaching out to her. Damon's fingers brushed hers, but he couldn't get a good grip. He struggled to reach Elena, watching as she began to slip as the current grew stronger, splashing against her forcefully. Damon gasped when his hand grabbed hers. He reached down and took her other hand, lifting her up onto the bank beside him. He panted loudly, regaining the breath he had lost at the sight if her. Damon pulled her further from the banks edge and looked over to Madison who was padding the ground nervously. Damon turned back to the girl he loved and cried at the sight of her, feeling her face and rubbing her arms to keep her warm. He quickly felt her pulse, and when he felt her heartbeat he looked up to the skies and thanked the heavens. It was weaken and fading.

"Elena. Please" Damon begged, watching Elena's chest rise and fall, but only every few minutes. Tears were now pouring down his cheeks as he watched her. He quickly pressed his lips to her and grabbed her nose, breathing a gush of arm into her lungs. He pulled away and began to press into her stomach. Damon's breathing was jagged as he attempted to save her. His breathing picked up as he looked at her, completely still. He repeated the action multiply times, checking her pulse and finding it there... but weak. Why wasn't she waking up?

"Come back to me, please baby. Come back to me" Damon whispered, hugging Elena to his chest. He tore off part of her dress and quickly pressed it to her head wound.

"Damon?" Someone asked. He quickly looked down and smiled, assuming it was Elena who spoke. He frowned, realizing it wasn't. His head shot up as he looked at the person who had spoken, who was now on their knees beside Elena's body.

"What did you do?" they demanding, their hand gliding over every inch of Elena's face. Damon watched them.

"She's alive. I tried mouth to mouth but she will not awaken. Help me. Please, I have to get her back to Veritas. She wont wake up" he cried. He turned to Bonnie, who was clutching at her sister with tear stains down her cheeks.

"My family were coming to see her" Bonnie frowned. Just as she said it, as if on queue, Caroline and Jeremy emerged from the bushes. Caroline gasped, throwing herself onto the floor by her sister, reaching out and taking her pulse.

"Oh my God! Elena!" Jeremy screamed, shoving Damon aside and grabbing his sister, shaking her. Damon watched as each Gilbert tried to revive their sister, and he felt his heat snap when Caroline pulled her finger away from her neck with tears glistening in her eyes.

"She's dead" Caroline managed to get out, before she collapsed onto her sister and screamed. That was when George entered the clearing.

He looked out onto his family, watching them clutch something, crying. "What's going on?" he demanded. Everyone's heads turned to him and then he saw it. Suddenly, every light in his world went out. He stared at his daughter, looking her over. She was soaked through to her skin. Her hair was wet and tangled, matted with bright crimson blood. Dried blood clung to the right side of her face, like a large plaster. Her lips were blue and her eyes were closed. Her dress was soaked, the fabric almost see through now. The skirt was torn and ripped and her fingers were much the same. George fell to his knees, eyes searching. When they landed on Damon, he just _stared. _

Damon looked worse than Elena. He was wet and cold, lips blue like his eyes. Tears were streaming heavily and his fingers were clutching the ground as he stared at nothing but Elena. His clothes were torn too, covered in mud and blood. His face was torn, he was in despair. His eyes were focused on her as George watched him reach into his pocket and grab something. Damon pulled out a small box and wrapped both hands around it, pressing it to his chest as he continued to watch Elena.

"What happened?" George choked. Damon looked up to him slowly, eyes wide and unseeing. Tears were blocking his vision but he didn't dare wipe them off.

"The horse was running towards the lake. It didn't see the water and when it did, it bucked and Elena flew off. I dove straight in after her." His voice was croaky. Damon lips trembled as more tears spilled from his eyes.

George crawled towards his daughter, looking at her ever perfect face. He looked over to Damon and noticed the longing in his eyes.

George had been completely unaware of just_ how much_ Damon loved his daughter. Even now, covered in mud and dirt, he looked at her as if she were a princess, as if she were the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. Damon's eyes were glued to her and George was well aware he wanted to just get close, cradle her, but his family were in the way.

"Bonnie", George breathed. Bonnie straightened up, her cries still piercing the air.

"Yes father?"

"Do it" George whispered hoarsely. Bonnie looked at her father shocked, as if he were out of his mind. George knew she was hesitating. "Do. IT" he demanded, moving back slightly as he watched Bonnie stumbled up to her sister.

Bonnie pressed her hands to her sisters chest and took in a big gulp of air. She hated doing this, her father knew that, but it was good that he had asked. When Bonnie first saw her sister, limp in Damon's arms she had frozen. Every thought that wasn't about Elena went out of her head. Bonnie turned to look at Damon.

"Cut your palm" she instructed. Damon stared at her confused. "Cut. Your. Palm", Bonnie demanded. Damon still looked shocked, but he placed down the ring in the small brown box, reached over and grabbed a small rock from the banks, guiding it across his skin, watching as a large bubble of blood formed. He stared at Bonnie shocked as he watched his blood rise from his hand and float towards her. Bonnie's brow was furrowed at she focused on watching the bubble of blood travel through the air. Damon looked down to his hand, terrified. It was completely healed.

Everyone watched in awe as Damon's blood reached Bonnie. Suddenly, Bonnie screamed out words that none of them understood and Damon looked around him noticing large bolts of lightning shooting from the sky. Madison bucked and ran towards the stables, Damon watched her run as fast as the wind. The floating ball of blood slowly landed on Elena's chest. The ball began to break, blood seeping out of the cracks. Damon and the Gilberts watched in horror as Elena's body soaked up the falling liquid like a sponge. Suddenly, her chest began to move and for a second, Damon could see stars. She was breathing!

"Oh my God" Damon panted, watching as Elena began to move. Bonnie silenced and leaned back, watching her sister.

Elena's eyes burst open.

"Damon?" she asked instantly. Every Gilbert turned and stared at Damon. Caroline looked slightly upset that Damon was the first thought in Elena's head, but watched in silence as Damon placed the box in his pocket and race over to her. The first thing he did was grab her face and take her lips with his own. Elena sighed, completely unaware of her family sitting and watching. Damon didn't care about them right now, the only thing he could see and feel right now was the girl he loved. Pulling back slowly, Damon relished in her. She was alive, and no Damon understood what it was like to even so much as think that he had lost her. He turned to Bonnie slowly, Elena hugging and clutching at his chest; he was still shirtless.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm different. But that's not something to discuss now. Are you well, sister?"

Only then did Elena notice that her family was there. She stared at each of her siblings before her eyes landed on her father. She screamed in delight and swung her arms around her father. Suddenly, she gasped, withdrawing and staring down at her hip in pain. Damon was by her side in seconds.

"Elena, love, what is it?" Damon begged, hugging her to him delicately. He felt as though she was so delicate right now that with one wrong move he could snap her in half.

"My. Side" Elena panted, looking down to her side that was now seeping blood. Damon stared at the wound shocked, knowing it hadn't been there moments ago.

"Come on, lets get home" Damon insisted, standing and hooking his arms beneath Elena's knees and back. He lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to Veritas carefully. Caroline found Madison hiding in the trees and, along with Bonnie, lead her back to the stables.

[...]

Elena's eyes fluttered open slowly. She quickly clamped them shut at the shockingly bright light her candle made. Damon chuckled, moving to her side and stroking her cheek, urging her to open her eyes. Elena did so, but squinted against the glare of the light.

"What happened?" she asked, as Damon wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled the familiar scent he possessed.

"Madison bucked, you flew into a lake and hit you head", Damon briefed. Elena sighed, pulling back and gazing down at the bright red puddle stain on her dress. Damon frowned.

"You sisters refused to let me change you" he smirked.

"Why?" Elena asked, confused. Damon just chuckled.

"They are um- yeah... well" he choked, kissing her forehead sweetly. Elena smiled, realizing what he meant.

She reached up and planted a kiss on Damon's lips, pressing her plump, kissable pair onto his own. Damon chuckled, wrapping his arms arms around her and pulled her to him as Elena giggled into his lips and tried to pull away.

"Well, today didn't go to plan" she moaned once she had gotten free.

"It still could", he suggested, confusing Elena. "What do you mean?" she asked, pressing her palm to his cheek to cradle his face. Damon breathed in contentment at her touch.

"Well, I planned to do this somewhere special, like at this beautiful clearing I know of but then you had the accident, so..." he trailed off. Elena raised a brow.

"Explain?" she encouraged, laying back down into the comforts of Damon's bed. Only then did she notice she was in his room.

She turned her head and watched Damon as she shuffled and attempted to get something out of his pockets. Elena giggled, watching him do so. Damon looked up at her, pulling the small box from his tight pocket and holding it out to her. Elena sat up slowly and thought about what it may be. She reached out to touch it but before she made contact, Damon pulled it away.

"Ah, ah, ah" he chided, turning it to himself and opening it slowly, checking it was still there before clamping it shut. Elena watched his every move with caution and interest.

"Elena. We met only 4 months ago when you came to work for me and my family. We have been through so much together since then. We have overcome death, injuries, people talking behind our backs and even a jealous ex, but we have still come out on top. We have still defeated everything that has attempted to stop us being together", Elena began to tear up. "I know how much I love you and I know you know too. I would do anything to be with you, to hold you for all eternity, to have you in my arms for the rest of my life. And I can only do that knowing that you feel the same way. So, you answer to this hugely important question will tell me if you do. I love you Elena. You make me feel alive, like my whole past life was a lie and I have spent in with you this whole time. You make my heart skip a beat when I see you laugh. When you smile, I smile. When you cry, I cry. I love you and I hope you love me to or this whole big speech will have been for nothing. So, here goes".

Elena's eyes widened as Damon opened the small box and a glinting ring made itself know. It was a beautiful ring. Right in the center, was a large diamond and surrounding it, on each side, were two smaller sapphires The band was decorated and carved with floral, intricate patterns. It was oddly shaped but it was beautiful. Elena knew that Damon had spent time finding the perfect ring, put a lot of thought into it. Damon turned it around carefully, displaying an inscription.

_I love you Elena x_

Elena felt herself tear up. She looked up at Damon in shock, realizing what it was. Damon just smiled at her.

"Elena", he began and Elena felt herself choke on her breath, "will you do me the extraordinary honor of allowing me to make you my own, allowing me to take you hand in marriage, allowing me to be your husband for all eternity. Elena, will you marry me?"

Elena froze.

"Of course!" she screamed, flinging her arms around Damon and pressing her lips forcefully against his without a second thought. Damon smiled and kissed her back, two sets of lips rubbing against each other in a synchronized movement that made Elena's head spin. Suddenly, the room began to get very hot, and Elena pulled away, resting her head against Damon's as she regained her breath. Damon looked down at the ring in his hand and took it from the case, slowly taking Elena's hand in his own. Elena watched as Damon slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

And that was good, because it would be staying there for a long time.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A very, very long time.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I wanted romance and action it this so... I hope I made it good. **

**_The ring is on my profile. Please check it out :D_**

**Just to let you know, I only plan to make Bonnie a witch and have no more supernatural, I dont want it to be overwhelming. **

**See you next chapter!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	15. Chapter 15: Painful Confessions

There's some stuff in this chapter some may find upsetting... things mentioning abuse (physical) I do not wish to offend :(

***SPOILER! This chapter includes some stuff about Katherine and a heartfelt interaction between herself and A Salvatore ;)***

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 15 - Painful Confessions and Tears in Our Love**

**.**

_**Remembering the time I was yours, you were mine**_

_**When everything was so right with you by my side**_

_**Suddenly seasons changed, day by day he slipped away**_

_**Wishing now I realized your sad eyes said goodbye**_

_**Maybe it must be, I didn't see that you were gonna leave**_

_**I know I let you go, Now I want you back so I can show**_

_**Even though you're love is gone, even though it's said and done**_

_**You're still the only one, it's all for you**_

_**Even though you didn't stay and I let you walk away**_

**_You're my one and only babe, it's all for you_**

**[Leona Lewis - It's All For You]**

* * *

After finding out a few days after the proposal, Giuseppe had set straight to work. For the past few weeks he had been ordering servants around the estate to prepare a beautiful wedding for his son and future daughter in law. He had promised Elena and Damon that their wedding would be very much 'them', explaining his ideas to them and saying they would be unique, unrepeatable and unforgettable.

Elena was so excited to see Katherine's face at the wedding or engagement party, after all... her family _was_ invited. Obviously she had other reasons to marry Damon, like... because she loved him and wanted to spend eternity in his arms, but she was just grateful that she would piss of Katherine in the process of getting her happily ever after.

A few days after the engagement, Stefan had left to Scotland for a few weeks and would return later on for the wedding. Damon was upset to hear his brother was leaving but both Elena and Giuseppe had kept him occupied with both the wedding and their future.

[...]

"So.. I hear we are invited the the Gilbert-Salvatore wedding" Katherine heard her father tell his wife.

Katherine frowned, grabbing the ends of her dress and racing into her families main room. Her estate was large, bigger than the Salvatore's which was already 30 acres. "We are what?" Katherine demanded, bursting through the doorway. Only after she had said it did she notice her husband, Tyler, sitting facing the fireplace. He quickly turned to her slightly angry.

"Does that bother you?" he growled, coming to stand in front of her. Katherine's heart sped up as Tyler stared down at her.

"Mr Lockwood please!" Katherine heard her mother, Constantine, whisper/beg. Tyler turned to her and spat in her face, "Hush!"

Katherine screeched as she felt Tyler's hand grab her wrist in a painstaking hold. "O-Of Course n-not darling" Katherine struggled, spitting the last word. Tyler frowned.

"Your feelings for him are nonexistent?"

Katherine failed to answer.

"Well?" Tyler lent into her face, his breath hitting her skin.

"Yes darling, of course they are" she breathed, tears welling in her chocolate eyes.

"Shall you attend the wedding to support the Salvatore?"

"Yes darling, on your arm". Tyler seemed pleased by her answer and let go of her wrist.

"I shall be upstairs" he told her parents, stomping up the grand staircase to Katherine and his shared room.

"Katerina!" Constantine screamed, coming to her side to cradle her daughter who was now a heap on the floor, tears staining her cheeks. Katherine cried into her mothers neck as Constantine sang in their native language, Bulgarian. "Hush дете" Gravell, her father, shouted.

"Ме е страх mama.Аз не искам да се кача горе!" Katerina cried.** [I'm scared mama. I do not want to go upstairs!]**

Constantine frowned, pulling her daughter closer. It had been three weeks since Tyler had first slapped Katerina. Not even after finding out about the affair did he hit her but he seemed to loose control that day. When they were preparing dinner for a guest from the Lockwood Estate, Katerina had argued that Tyler's choice in meal wasn't quite right and he had hit her upon her cheek, screaming that she shouldn't get involved. Since then, whenever Katherine disagreed with him, he had either slapped her or grabbed her, either way, hurting her. And Constantine hated it.

Even though when they had the affair it was wrong and inappropriate, Constantine believed that her daughter and Damon Salvatore were good together. That he made her daughter a better man and she wanted that for her only child. Katherine would run to her almost every night with tears streaming down her face and new bruises beginning to show. Constantine wanted someone like Damon for Katherine... someone good.

[...]

Katherine decided to visit Damon and ask for his help, only as a friend or neighbor. She knew that when she knocked he would probably slam the door back in his face but Katherine had no where else to go. She was close, or at least used to be, close to Damon and she didn't want to see Tyler, so he was her only option. The second she had gone upstairs, Tyler had attacked her, telling her to leave and her father would't do anything. It was the first ever time he had kicked her and punched her and she was terrified for her life. She had, of course, started off as friend with Damon. It was true that Katherine didn't particularly like Elena but she didn't' hate her and didn't exactly want to ruin her life, so she wasn't here to steal Damon.

Katherine neared the estate, cursing to herself as the hemline of her dress got caught in the mud. She continued on, looking back to the gate that separated her estate and Damon's. She quickly found a slave with long blond hair carrying a crate towards the entrance, so Katherine followed her. She didn't walk in, she just waited for another slave to pass before she asked them to fetch her Damon.

"How may I help you, Miss?" Damon asked, rounding the corner and seeing only Katherine's back.

When Katherine turned to him, he stiffened. She was truly beautiful, a stunning woman, but she wasn't an _Elena. _Granted, they looked frighteningly alike, but he didn't care. His Elena was unique so Katherine posed no sort of threat to their relationship in his eyes.

"I think you should leave" Damon sighed, checking over his shoulder, noticing Elena folding an invitation far in the main room with Giuseppe.

Katherine's eyes swelled. She had been expecting this. "Please Damon" she cried, "I need...need... a...a friend" she whispered. Damon stared at her confused.

Did she really think of him as a friend?

"Fine, but be quick" he sighed, closing the door behind him and leading her down the steps towards a chair swing. Katherine sat down but Damon stayed standing.

"What do you want?" he spat. Katherine's eyes welled. She didn't know how to put it and was scared he would think she was lying just for attention so decided to just say it quickly.

"Tyler... he- I don't know what to do" Katherine sniffled, chickening out.

Damon stared at her, wondering. He slowly sat down beside her and placed a hesitant hand on her knee. "Tell me" he whispered. Katherine looked up to him and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you" she breathed, "It's just that he had been, hurting me. And I have no where to go" Katherine's lips quivered. Damon watched her cautiously.

"He what?"

Katherine looked up at him and stared into his eyes, the bright, distracting blue as calming as ever. "He beats me" she hung her head. Damon stared at her, blinking in surprise.

"What? He beats you?" he demanded in disgust. Katherine let tears fall, nodding her head slowly. She breathed fast, panting almost. Damon quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, lifted her chin to look at him and for the first time ever he noticed a large brown-yellow patch around her left eye and large red patches on her cheeks. Damon let go of her and stood up, backing away with a few tears in his own eyes.

"Why?" he asked, brows furrowed. Katherine bit her lip.

"I disagree with him"

Damon rubbed his face with his hand in both shock and anger, his hand staying at the bridge of his nose as he breathed. He looked up to her with his hand still place. Katherine watched him.

"Does your father know?"

"You know my father Damon, he doesn't care" Katherine stated.

Damon knew it was true. In the little time he had known and interacted with her father, he had noticed that Gravell didn't really care about his daughter. "Very well, I shall tell someone" Damon decided, turning his back to her. Katherine quickly leapt from the swing and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Please no!" she cried. Damon turned to her slowly, eyes glassy.

"Katherine, please" he almost begged, saying her name for the first time in a long time, to her at least. Katherine shook her head, tears still falling like Niagara Falls.

"Damon, please" she whispered, shaking her head softly. Damon nodded, with a sad frown. He walked over to the swing slowly and sat down, breathing deeply. Katherine stood in front on his hesitantly. Damon noticed her cautiousness and patted the spot beside him.

"Thank you for trusting me with this" Damon told her, looking straight forward not daring to meet her gaze. Katherine smiled sweetly, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for letting me get it out" she retorted. Damon scoffed.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked, turning to her and staring straight into her eyes. As much as he hated it, she still had beautiful eyes that could always seem to control him.

"You're my friend" she stated nervously.

"Am I?" Damon joked.

Katherine turned to him and gazed at his unbelievable beauty. She still loved him. She told herself everyday that she never felt anything for him but she knew she loved him after all. Every time Tyler hurt her she found herself begging for Damon, crying for him to hold her at night. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, including herself.

"Are you?"

Damon raised a brow and stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I guess so" he smiled, eyes travelling to her lips very briefly It wasn't meant to be an action that was supposed to lead her on but it seemed to. His eyes just happened to land on them, so he quickly looked back up to her eyes, averting his gaze. Katherine smiled sadly.

"I know you love her" Katherine sighed. Damon chuckled.

"I do, a lot" he nodded in agreement. Katherine looked to her hands as she fiddled with the long sleeves of her crimson ball gown.

"Well, I want you to know that I'm happy for you" Katherine whispered, although she didn't entirely mean it. She just wanted to convince herself it was true, but every time her mind excepted it, her heart said no.

[...]

"So, when are you going to give me a grandson, Elena?" Giuseppe asked boldly at dinner on the Thursday night. Elena spluttered, her food flying from her mouth. She quickly cleaned it up and waved for Joyce to bring her a cloth, which she did. Elena dabbed her mouth and straightened herself out like a proper lady. Damon was simply watching her with a wide smile, still slightly nervous and caught up in his earlier convocation with Katherine. Elena seemed shocked, very shocked, at Giuseppe's bluntness.

"We, ur, haven't-" Elena stuttered while Damon just chuckled at her obvious embarrassment.

"Wait. You haven't...?" Giuseppe looked at Damon. Damon just choked on his small beer and stared at Elena who looked increasingly worried and embarrassed.

"Of course we have father... erm, b-but we just haven't discussed that subject just yet. We are not looking for a child anytime soon" Damon explained, reaching under the table and holding Elena's hand. She squeezed back.

Giuseppe smiled that them, nodded, then excused himself to the bathroom. Elena smiled at him, watching him leave before she turned quickly to Damon in disbelief. "He's eager, isn't he?" she laughed nervously. Damon shrugged, leaning over and kissing her cheek tenderly. "In his day and age, he needs company. A grandchild is company" Damon explained, defending his father. Elena lent into him and felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I love you Damon but its too soon... I don't know if we would be any good" she sighed, turning up to him and pulling his lips to hers to change the subject quickly. Damon gasped at her sudden attack but happily kissed her back. His lips smothered hers with passion and devotion he saved only for her. Elena smirked into his lips, feeling like a million fireworks were being set off all at once. When she kissed him, she felt alive, like everything in her life made sense again. Elena twisted herself around but suddenly gasped into Damon's mouth, tearing her lips from his in shock. Damon quickly checked her side knowing what was wrong.

"Let's go, darling" Damon insisted, scooping Elena into his arms and running up the stairs. Joyce was busy tidying Elena's room, which was soon going to be empty, when Damon burst through the door and placed Elena on the bed, running out to grab wet towels. Joyce watched as he torn open the bodice of her dress and pressed the towel to the large gash in Elena's side that was gushing blood. Elena was wincing, scratching at the mattress as she fought back her cries.

The night they had got engaged, Bonnie had told them that something in the 'spell' had gone wrong and that Elena had been injured but only temporarily According to Bonnie, a muscle in her side had been torn and bled every now and then was it had too much pressure on it. She had explained that up until the wedding, Elena would have to take it easy because the magical stitches Bonnie had applied could come out just as easily as they were put it. What were 'magical stitches' anyway?

"Master Salvatore and Mistress Gilbert... what is wrong?" Joyce asked, watching Elena flay on the bed in obvious pain and agony. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Giuseppe at the doorway, shocked.

"Call upon someone to send Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert immediately" Giuseppe barked at Joyce, watching her scurry out of the room before he turned back to Damon. The sheets were now wet with blood and the wet towels were soaked through. She wasn't bleeding a river but it was enough to make her get dizzy with the loss. Damon was worried, noticing just _how_ much blood Elena was actually loosing. He looked down to his hands and sighed, seeing the bright red stuck to his skin. Elena was thriving in pain, shaking her head as if attempting to shake away the pain.

"Elena, baby, all will be well. Stay calm" Damon whispered, leaning into her ear. Elena groaned.

"Damon? I- I lo-love"

Damon quickly cut her off. "I know darling but you must not talk like that. You shall be fine, just wait and see. This has happened before, admittedly not this bad but it has and we pulled through" he rushed, trying to reassure himself as well as her. Around 2 days after Bonnie had told them about it and had applied the stitches, Elena had turned funny in her sleep and the same thing happened, only not as bad. Elena giggled, beads of sweat forming at her forehead.

"Damon?..." she began, gesturing for Damon to lean in. Damon obliged, tilting his ear down to her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Elena managed to choke out with a sad expression. Damon frowned. "Tell me about what?"

Elena was panting now, her body was shaking like she was being electrocuted. Giuseppe quickly got to Elena's side and used his handkerchief to wipe her forehead. Elena bit her lip as she shook with sweat.

"About the... the"

Damon stroked her head, kissing her cheek. "About what, Elena?"

Elena spluttered, choking on her breath. Her eyelids were heavy and she was fighting the need to close them. "About the baby" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear before she collapsed in his arms and her breathing evened out. Damon stared at her in shock as Bonnie raced to her side with the estate nurse and guided a knife over Damon's palm. Apparently the blood of a loved one would heal her quicker and because she wasn't dead this time, it didn't take as much so Bonnie soon bandaged the cut up. Damon was completely oblivious to the pain or to anything but Elena as he stared down at her in shock. Bonnie was chanting loudly but all Damon could hear was his heart in his ears.

_Elena was pregnant?! _

So Katherine was being beaten to death and Elena was pregnant? What next?

* * *

**Hope you like! It's shorter than normal but I hope it was okay :D **

**I really hope you liked or are at least okay with the Katherine and Damon bit. I do NOT intend to make Katherine and Damon get together just to let you know :)**

**Was the pregnancy thing too soon? Let me know?**

**Check profile for links :D**

**Reviews are love xox**


	16. Chapter 16: Babies and Brothers

This is a flashback just to... you know... explain the pregnancy ;)

Thank you so much, by the way, for your never-ending support and encouraging reviews that make me smile and sometimes bring a tear to my eye, knowing how much you truly enjoy this story. It makes me so happy to know I am pleasing you with my work and it helps me to improve. I've always wanted to be a writer and your loving reviews and constant help have made me realize that I may just have a shot. So thank you. (I know, I'm emotional today)

Disclaimer: If I owned TVD do you think I would write a fanfic? I would make this story reality and put it in the show! DER!

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 16 - Babies and Brothers**

* * *

_**Three Weeks Before**_

_Elena giggled, screaming loudly as she ran up the stairs towards her bedroom with Damon hot on her heels. Last night, Damon had proposed and she had gladly said yes, watching with a beam as he slid the small yet stunning ring onto her delicate finger. As Elena ran, with her chocolate brown hair flying behind her like a kite, she gazed down at said ring, watching as it glinted. She felt so happy, knowing that she was truly loved now. Knowing that, even after everything that had happened and every little argument they had and every squabble they had had lead up to the moment when he proposed, and even though they fought and argued like every couple, Damon still loved her the same, and that made her heart swell. _

_"I'm coming!" Damon yelled, reaching the top of the staircase and turning down the hall in which Elena was disappearing. She turned several corners and dodged several servants, racing through the upper levels of the estate with Damon close behind her, his legs moving so fast they were a blur to ordinary eyes. Elena squealed and a memory burst through to her mind. She remembered when Damon had chased her across the landing when he had come into his room many months ago and seen her drunk with Bonnie. Elena giggled at the memory, remembering how he had grabbed her and pulled her to him, plastering his lips to hers without a second thought. _

_Quickly, as Elena neared her own room, she turned back to look at Damon and noticed him close behind. His hair was a messy mop on his head, probably the result of running across Veritas for over 10 minutes. His eyes were wide with determination and his mouth was slightly ajar, his breathing quick and fast as he used all his strength to power though the nagging thought in his head that told him to stop and relax. Elena turned back to the door and laughed loudly as she slammed it in his face, but she wasted no time in locking it and racing towards the once 'forbidden door', clamping it closed and locking it just as Damon's fists slammed onto the wood. Elena laughed loudly, hearing Damon's half growl, half chuckle of annoyance from the other side of the door. _

_"I knew you couldn't get me" Elena giggled, heading towards her bed and removing her sash. She heard a chuckle from the door and suddenly, she heard movement and the sound of keys. She quickly looked to her bedroom door and froze as she saw the old lock slowly turn, indicating that a key was being used. Suddenly, the door burst open on old hinges, scraping the wooden floor as Damon jumped in, shouting 'Aha!' before he noticed the empty room. _

_Elena bit her hand softly to hold away the heavy sounds of her breathing as she watched Damon's feet pace the floor from under the bed. She giggled quietly, the sound almost non-existent, but Damon seemed to pick it up. _

_"I shall find you, Elena! If you do not voluntarily step out now, I shall find you and make you pay" Damon joked, not entirely able to hold back his snickers. Elena smirked at his threat, staying in the safe darkness under her bed as she watched Damon's feet tread across her floor carefully as he slowly gazed around the room, intent on finding her. Damon frowned when he saw she wasn't in her wardrobe and when she was no where around her desk, so his eyes soon landed on her bed. Smiling evilly, Damon slowly closed the gap between himself and her bed and bent down, bringing the sheets up and staring into the darkness. There was no one there. With a frown, Damon say nothing and pulled back. __Elena screamed, quickly bursting from behind him and running for the door, but Damon was quicker and before she could comprehend, his arm shot out and she was on her bed with Damon leaning down above her._

_"I told you I would make you pay" Damon grinned before his hand shot out and began to tickle her sides. Within seconds, Elena reacted, s__quealing, only this time, she wasn't happy; Damon knew she hated being tickled._

_"D-Dam-on! Ple-ease stop! I hate be-ing tickled!" Elena laughed angrily, waving her arms and legs and him to try and halt his movements but Damon didn't give up. Not easily anyway. _

_"Dog!" Elena yelled, kicking his leg, effectively knocking him from the bed. Elena laughed at his shock as he stared up at her, so Elena quickly jumped to her feet in defense. "Stay away from me" she managed to say in between laughs but Damon didn't listen and they were soon in the same position they started in, Damon towering over Elena who lay defenseless on her back. "I hate you" she stated. Damon chuckled. _

_"No you don't, you love me" he smirked, lip puckered. Elena frowned, knowing he was right although she didn't entirely like that fact. "True... but get off me" Elena smiled. _

_Damon lent down slowly and pressed his lips to her neck, and Elena couldn't hold back and giggle as his soft, moist lips brushed her skin. "Damon", she warned. Damon smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth, then her forehead, then each eye, each cheek, her nose, before he pressed his lips softly against hers. Elena smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her, intent on never letting him go. _

_"I love you Damon" Elena smiled, pecking his lips and lowering her head so she could kiss his shoulder blade. Damon chuckled, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her in an intimate, comforting hug. _

_"I love you too Elena, so much" Damon sighed, his lips descending on hers as he slowly removed her cardigan from her shoulders and placed it to the side_

_..._

After Elena had woken up, she had tried her best to steer clear of Damon, knowing he was probably angry.

She couldn't exactly believe that she had actually told him about her possible pregnancy when she wasn't even sure herself if she was. She obviously knew that three weeks ago was the only time she could have possible conceived a child and she knew that she hadn't cheated, but she wasn't entirely sure. She was well aware of the symptoms and was almost positive she had all of them. She didn't want to tell her family because she knew what they would think, and telling Giuseppe would only lead to arguments considering herself and Damon were not yet wed. She was so worried.

It had now been 3 weeks since the engagement and Elena had begun to get symptoms a few days before. Giuseppe was still busy working away, content on finishing the wedding plannings so the ceremony could go forward within the month but now Elena was not so sure if the wedding was what she wanted. She had said herself to Damon at dinner that she didn't feel that they were ready, and she had lied to Giuseppe in order to keep it a secret. It was lucky Damon knew that she didn't want to tell Giuseppe they had been together intimately, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to come up with a good enough excuse. In some ways Elena believe Giuseppe would be okay with her earlier than planned pregnancy but she couldn't help but think of the people around town. What would they think of her? Would they think she was a slut and not appear to witness her marriage to Damon? Giuseppe, although a caring and kind man, cared very much about others opinions. He wanted to be in everyone's good graces. He wanted people to look up to him, he probably wanted that more than a grandson or daughter.

Elena breathed deeply, her hand rubbing her forehead as she began to feel dizzy. She sighed, knowing what was to come so slowly rose from her wooden chair and stumbled towards her small bathroom in which she had a small bath and wash bucket. Without a second thought, Elena buried her head in the bucket and emptied her stomach, vomiting wildly into the wooden bucket, hoping no one would hear her coughs and chokes but she wasn't so lucky for a few seconds later, strong arms wrapped around her stomach and held back her hair. Elena wanted to thank them, knowing exactly who it was, but found she couldn't even say his name before her neck craned and she vomited more.

Damon had heard coughs and spluttering and had entered Elena's room even though he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to face her. He looked down at her now and felt horrible, like he had abandoned her when she needed him most, even if it were for just a few hours, it felt like eternity to him. He watched with a grimace as she emptied her stomach into the bucket, pulling away violently and rushing towards the bath to grab a cloth and wet it with the water from her other bucket, wiping her face and then mouth clean.

"Are you okay my love?" Damon asked tentatively. Elena nodded slowly, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"It goes and quickly as it comes, Damon, I am fine" she almost spat.

"Sorry I'm slightly new to this" Damon growled back. Elena kept her back to him, stiff with either annoyance or upset. Elena was well aware that Damon wasn't happy with how she dropped the bombshell on him.

Elena turned to her fiance slowly, gazing into the never ending blue of his cobalt eyes, eyes like crystals, so intriguing and so powerful. He was a beautiful soul, a man who would fight and defend whatever possible to make anyone happy, someone maybe he didn't even know. And that was what Elena loved about him, but recently she saw a lack. The flame inside of him was slowly going out. "Are you upset?" Elena asked bluntly. Damon sighed, brushing back his hair from his face, wiping away the perspiration He cast a glance down to the bucket in which Elena had emptied her stomach and quickly lifted it into his arms. He stepped out of the bathroom, feeling Elena tense behind him. Elena was quiet knowing that if Damon wanted time alone or wanted to ignore her, he wanted his space and needed time to calm down.

"Madeline!" Damon called and soon enough, a small, blonde woman stepped in front of him and took the bucket from his hands, knowing exactly what to do, and leaving with one last flirtatious smile in his direction. Elena could feel the jealously bubble over when she saw Madeline bat her eyelashes to Damon, only Damon didn't seem to notice.

He turned back to his fiance with a sigh, bowing his head and looking to the wooden floor of Elena's joint bathroom. "Elena" Damon breathed, eyes wide and staring at the fine texture and patterns within the wooden panels of the floor. "I love you, regardless of anything that is thrown our way, regardless of anything that people say. I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you, wake up with you by my side every day, know you are happy every day. And recently, I have seen how upset or how nervous you have been. I know that a baby is not what you expected, maybe not even something you wanted but I do, Elena. I don't care about what people think, I want a life with you. I want to watch my children run around and play, I want to hold a baby Elena in my arms and watch her smile. I want to here my children giggling and laughing as they play. I want that, Elena. You obviously think you aren't ready or that you don't want that but I know you can do this. I'm not angry because of how you told me or because I don't want it, I do. I'm angry because you don't think you're strong enough to do this", by now Elena was in tears, leaning against the small cabinet next to the bath, watching her fiance. "You are strong. You managed to control me, put up with me, and only so many people can do that. Elena, you are the most powerful, the most trustworthy, the most responsible and the most amazingly beautiful person, inside and out, that I have ever seen! I love you for that Elena, so stop thinking you can't be a mother when you and I both know you can! I want this Elena! I want my baby to be born and to be happy. You should be happy about this. Don't you want to watch you baby smile, learn how to say _mama, _learn how to crawl, then walk, learn how to dress, how to play catch, learn to mill, go to school, giggle, laugh, cry, scream. Because I wan't that, Elena."

Elena stood there for a few moments, emotionless as she considered what Damon said. After a while, Damon heard no noise or indication she was going to speak so he slowly turned on his heel and began to leave the room, each foot stepping in front of the other slowly, giving Elena time to protest. Which she happily did.

"Yes!" Elena shouted and Damon stilled.

"What?" he asked, not entirely sure what he just heard was the truth and that she was really happy or really did.

"Yes" Elena sighed. Damon slowly turned to face her but stayed where he was. "I want that. I want this baby Damon. I want you, for all eternity. I'm sorry I didn't realize before but I want a future with you, I want everything you just said and more"

"Then I shall give it to you" Damon stated proudly. Elena sniffled.

"Damon Salvatore, I love-" but before she could so much as breath the last word, Damon's lips were pressing ever so lightly against hers. She gasped, the unfamiliar sensation overwhelming her. It had been nearly a day since Elena had felt his lips and she was completely taken aback from how complete she felt with him near. Elena sighed, knowing she had her fiance back. Soon, in what felt like second, their kiss became more heated and Damon grabbed her face in his hands and separated their lips, pulling her face from his slowly.

"Say it"

"Say what?" Elena queried, slightly confused, with one brow raised.

"Say _it" _Damon stated, and something in Elena's mind clicked.

"Oh" she giggled, "I love you"

And then Damon's lips landed on hers once again, and Elena knew, there and then, that they were going to have this baby. And they were going to have a life.

Together.

[...]

Giuseppe sighed, pulling himself out of his old, ebony colored leather chair in an attempt to answer the door in which had been knocked upon only a few seconds ago. He stepped from his chair and moved quickly towards the stairs. He raced to the door as fast as he could when he heard another loud and irritant knock sound from the hallway and soon noticed the presence of a servant, Christopher-John. Christopher-John had long, wavy blonde hair in small, bouncy curls around his chiseled face. In some ways he resembled Stefan for he had a large jaw and small eyes. His eyes were large, weary and green as he opened the door slowly to reveal the body of no other than Stefan Salvatore himself.

Suddenly, Giuseppe gasped, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar as he stared at his son who had only been away for three weeks but what felt like centuries.

"Son!" Giuseppe cheered, racing down the stairs towards his youngest son with a smile to light a nation. Stefan grinned, arms wide and open, readying himself as Giuseppe's arms were flung around his shoulders. Stefan laughed happily as his father pressed him into his chest.

That was when Damon arrived, having heard the noise of arrival from upstairs. When his eyes landed on his brother, he beamed, smile wide. Stefan's emerald eyes then landed on his brother and the woman beside him, Elena, his brothers fiance, and he threw himself from his fathers embrace, running with speed up to his brother's form at the top of the stairs. Damon laughed loudly and spread his arms out while Elena watched with a smile. Damon and Stefan stayed locked in their tight embrace for minutes, patting each others back and chuckling to each other. Elena smiled widely at how happy her Damon was.

"Stefan!" Elena screeched once the brothers had stepped back and soon she was in Stefan's arms, holding her future brother in law in a tight, firm grip.

"I missed you all" Stefan cheered, kissing Elena's cheek and withdrawing. Instinctively, Damon's arm wrapped around Elena's waist and pulled her to him and Elena found she couldn't hold back a giggle at her future husbands possessiveness. Stefan smiled at the obvious love that radiated between them.

Damon sighed, face suddenly serious, walking slowly down the stairs towards his father who was waiting patiently for them. Stefan followed suit, and they all reached the dining room, taking a seat at the table, Stefan next to Damon, Elena on his other side and Giuseppe across from them.

"We have something to tell you, father, brother" Damon nodded to each of them. as he spoke, "me and Elena have some news to share that you may not be happy to hear."

"Go ahead brother" Stefan encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Elena is with child" Damon stated, bowing his head. Elena tensed in fear, clutching Damon's hand tightly under the table. Giuseppe looked between them, as did Stefan, shock the only expression on their faces.

"What?" Giuseppe demanded.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Glad you liked last chapter and I hope this one was just as good if not better! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	17. Chapter 17: Stress and Death Worries

**Hey guys! So... two things! **

**1. We are so close to 200 reviews and it would mean SO much if you took the time to tell me what you think! I am so grateful of every single review and appreciate every single one of you. Thank you so much!**

**2. I was reading through previous chapters merely out of interest when I noticed I mentioned some things that haven't been cleared up so this chapter is going to clear things up... for example, the "robbery" and Joyce's pregnancy that I mentioned in early chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I may not include this from now on because I think you are all aware I don't own TVD and never will... I don't exactly have tons of money... I plan to save up so I can go on TITANIC II! :D It's short but I hope it's good!**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 17 - Stress and Death Worries**

_**You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life  
A small bump in four months, you'll open your eyes**_

_**I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**_  
_**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you...**_

**[Small Bump - Ed Sheeran]**

* * *

Joyce sighed, rubbing the now almost fully grown baby bump. Her small hands rubbed against her skin delicately as she stared at the wonder that was her soon to be child. She had become pregnant 8 months ago by a close friend and old love by the name of Joshua, only he was so young that when his family had decided to move away to Scotland, he hadn't been able to protest. Joyce truly missed him with every fiber of her being but she knew she had to continue on for her unborn child. In some ways, Joyce was grateful to Elena and the Salvatore's. She was very young when they took her in and although Damon was 6 years younger, she had crushed on him. She had become pregnant a few years into service and Giuseppe had been kind enough to keep her and support herself and her baby, knowing she was nothing short of a faithful servant. Joyce silently thanked Elena. Elena could have easily taken advantage of the fact she served her, but Elena seemed to keep her demands to a minimum, especially recently. Joyce could be nothing but grateful that she had been kind enough to not force her into hard labor obviously well aware that Elena at least cared about her pregnancy. Elena maybe wasn't all **that** bad but that didn't mean Joyce had to like her.

In a few weeks, Joyce would be leaving service and residing in one of the small, guest houses on the estate grounds. There were several dotted around and behind the large, main Salvatore estate and certain servants stayed in certain areas. The cooks were closest along with the maids and estate nurses. Further away were the groomers and horse tenders, along with the small, singular living space that Joyce would be taking for a few years before she was ready again to join the other maids in their usual 'home'.

Joyce smiled, sitting up slowly and drawing her dress back over her stomach, cautious of the watching eyes of servants around. She didn't want to people to see her and assume the worst; Joyce was just interested in her baby bump. Grinning, Joyce rose from her seat with a small leather bag and set off to Elena's room. It was one of Elena's jewelry pieces her family had sent her from her mother. Apparently they came often, so normally they were given to Joyce to hand to Elena.

As she passed the kitchen, which was situated beside the dining room, Joyce noticed several servants standing behind the door, ears pressed to the wood. She stepped in slowly and quietly, careful to not make so much noise and walked straight over to Rose, who was leaning against the counter, slightly angry at the people being so nosy around her.

"What is going on?" Joyce asked quietly although earned a _'shh'_ from a female servant who was listening eagerly.

Rose sighed, obviously annoyed by her co-worker's behavior. "The Salvatore's asked us all to leave for them to have a personal, family conversation apparently and these ladies are interested in knowing what is of so high importance that they must not know... nosy really" she growled. Joyce chuckled at her friend.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, purely interested in her friends whereabouts. Rose smiled suddenly, as if the thought of him was so pleasing it made her day better.

"At the barn, tending to Jack would you believe it"

"Jack?" Joyce asked confused.

"One of their many horses" Rose explained, stepping away to open the cabinet and pull out a small wooden cup. She lent down and lifted up a small bottle of watered ale, smiling deviously Joyce tensed, knowing to stay away from the addictive drink. Nodding, she strolled slowly and quietly towards the door when suddenly one servant gasped. Joyce jumped, interested.

"Move! I am Lady Elena's closest servant, I deserve to know what happens" Joyce demanded in a hushed whispered as she pushed through. Everyone backed away, stepping aside to let the heavily pregnant 15-year-old through. She hastily pressed her ear to the door and listened to a cheer from behind the old oak door.

_"I am to be a grandfather?" _she heard Giuseppe breath. She assumed that someone must have nodded since he suddenly burst into a cheer.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, coming to stand beside her. Joyce waved her away.

_"Yes, Giuseppe. And I am to be a father" _Joyce slightly frowned when she realized that it must be Elena who was pregnant considering it was Damon that would soon be a father.

_"That is splendid! We must announce it! Tell everyone! This is wonderful news!" _Joyce laughed quietly, picturing Elena rolling her eyes at his comment.

_"Please Giuseppe, we wish not to make a fuss. I am nervous as it is" Elena begged. _

_"Yes, father. I wish not to put more pressure than she must already be feeling, on Elena. This will be very rough on her" Damon said in a sing-song voice, a cheerful sound laced with hints of despair. _

_Giuseppe coughed abruptly. "Of course it will. I am afraid to say we must get the best doctors around to help her, Damon, you know how often mothers die-"_

_"YES. I am well aware thank you father!" Damon spat suddenly. _Everyone, even those whose ears were not pressed to the door, heard his outburst. Joyce smiled sadly, he must be terrified for his Elena, as much as she was for herself.

_"Damon" Elena whispered, "All shall be well. I am strong, we shall get through this. And our prize shall be a beautiful baby, so, please, my love, calm down."_

Damon obviously calmed down for there was no more said on the possibility of Elena's death.

_"I am so happy for you, Elena, brother. Wonderful parents I am sure you will be" __Stefan spoke up for the first time. _

_"As I am happy" Damon smiled widely and then Joyce heard a squeaky giggle. _

_"Damon, please" Elena laughed, slightly breathless so Joyce assumed Damon had kissed her. _

Joyce pulled away with a small, slightly sad smile on her face. Rose noticed and wrapped an arm around her, having listened to the convocation too.

"Are you upset?" Rose asked, genuinely worried. The other servant's around them watched them curiously.

"No! I'm happy for them, really I am. I just can't imagine how scared Elena must be. I was the exact same as her when I was pregnant, especially at first" Joyce sighed, one happy tear falling from her cheek.

"Elena's pregnant!?" two servant's demanded at once and suddenly they heard a shuffle. Realizing they had been much too loud, Joyce and Rose ran from the room just as Giuseppe entered, shouting at them for being so low as to listen to their convocation. Joyce and Rose laughed, running up the stairs towards Elena's room to drop off her jewels, before running to the stables to see Jack.

[...]

Damon growled angrily, wiping his face with his palm as he rocked back and forth, worrying. He hadn't really thought about the chances of Elena dying while in labor and the thought scared him. He didn't and couldn't see the girl he loved die just trying to give him a child, he wouldn't allow it.

Damon was sitting in his fathers old leather chair inside his fathers study in which he wasn't normally allowed, but he assumed today was an exception. He knew Elena wouldn't look for him inside Giuseppe's study, so he was content with staying put. At the moment, so much as seeing her just made him weep. The entire idea of his one love dying on him, he couldn't bare the thought. And it was his fathers thought for putting said thought into his head.

Damon frowned, jumping from the chair and darting to the small folder his father kept of information on the locals; painters, dress makers, entertainment, etc. He would do everything in his power to protect his Elena, he decided. Pulling the folder out of the pile sent the others falling but Damon didn't bother to pick them up. He untied the binding and opened the small book around the size of Elena's diary, something that could easily be mistaken as it, and searching for a number. There were many in there.

_Jeremy Gilbert: __Artist_

Damon slightly scoffed at that. He was aware that Jeremy was rather good but did his father really need his address and everything on him when he already had people to contact them for him?... really?

_Gravell Pierce: Businessman_

Damon frowned at the horrid name of such an unbelievably cruel man. Sighing, he continued.

_Martin Stewart: Priest_

_Lucas__ Stewart: Writer_

_Pearl Cook: __Apothecary_

Damon stopped on Pearl's name and pulled the small page from the bind. It detached with a loud tear. Damon smirked and slammed the book closed, stuffing the ball of paper into his small satchel and off he went. He raced down the staircase and hailed a carriage, telling them to head straight to the Mystic Falls apothecary.

[...]

Katherine watched at the many servants continued to rush across the estate grounds in a flurry of movement. Some were carrying book, some bags, some with horses and groups of people trailing behind them. Katherine would laugh but the large bruise on her upper lips prevented her from smiling. Wincing, she stumbled up to the door of the estate, bringing her hand up to the door to knock before a voice interrupted her. _  
_

"Katherine Pierce?" a squeaky voice asked. Katherine turned to the noise.

By the looks of things, the girl stood in front of her was no more than 15 but she was heavily pregnant (if not than the Salvatore's were really feeding her too much). She had blonde curls bouncing around her small face. Small tendrils of hair skimmed her eyes and her features were well pronounced. She was cradling her baby bump as if it were a priceless jewel, which in her eyes it may be since it was her child.

"Yes?" Katherine asked, hand at her mouth in an attempt to cover her hurt lip. Apparently Tyler didn't like Katherine voicing her opinion on what to have for dinner.

"You must leave, immediately. Miss Elena is in a terrible state and is rather ill, it will only upset her more if she finds you here. Katherine raised a brow at the young girl's words. Elena was ill? Where was Damon then?

"What is wrong with her?" Katherine asked purely out of interest.

The young girl frowned as a red-head and a young blonde boy ran up behind her, but halted immediately when they say her. "It is not my place to divulge that information, M'lady Katherine. I apologize" the blonde girl whispered panicked. Katherine nodded.

She wasn't about to be sent away. She was interested and really wanted to know what was wrong with Elena. Katherine quickly turned to the door and without hesitation, she swung open the double doors and walked into the Salvatore Estate entrance. Having been in the estate before, Katherine knew where to go and headed straight to Damon's old room, bursting in without warning. She chuckled as she heard several servants calling her down. She looked around the room and when she noticed Elena or Damon was no where to be seen, she turned to the small wooden door and smiled deviously. She stormed over to the door and burst through into the light of Elena's room. It was easy to tell it was Elena's; there were paintings on the walls, vibrant colored dresses and, the most convincing thing, was Elena herself stepping out of the bathroom with sweat across her forehead and a small, white dress meant for sleeping hanging on her body. Katherine winced at her appearance.

"Katherine?" Elena demanded. Katherine rolled her eyes and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Elena, so... how are you?" Katherine asked in a sing-song voice. Elena frowned at her.

"Really Katherine? Please, not now! Leave."

Katherine smirked at her tone of voice. She was a rather angry little thing. "So what's wrong with you?" Katherine asked boldly.

"Why would I tell you?" Elena asked in surprise at Katherine's rather personal question. Katherine rolled her eyes again and moved closer, watching as Elena stumbled over to her bed.

"Because I'm here to help, not steal your man. We're just friends" Katherine reassured her.

"What?!" Elena gasped, turning to Katherine in shock. "You and Damon are friends? Since when?"

Katherine sighed. Obviously Elena would ask that. "Well, he's been helping me with a problem I have", Katherine whispered worriedly.

Elena frowned. "What problem? You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine?"

Elena was well aware that Katherine wouldn't leave without answers so she would have to settle with answering Katherine's question in order to both, get her answer and get her to leave. Katherine was hesitant. Part of her wanted to tell Elena, to get it out, but another part of her wanted to keep it in, in case Elena judged her or laughed at her.

"My, er, my husband, Tyler, um, abuses me" Katherine managed to choke out, just as Elena gasped.

In truth, Elena hadn't been expecting something like that. She had been expecting Katherine to say something like 'Damon is the only one who understands me!' Elena felt increasingly guilty for judging Katherine so quickly, for assuming the worst of someone who was obviously going through a rough time.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. "He does?" she asked with a hint of disbelief.

Katherine nodded sadly. She slowly shuffled over to her bed and sat down, head hung in shame.

"Why haven't you told someone?" Elena asked, coming to sit beside her uncomfortably. Katherine sighed and lent her head onto Elena's shoulder without thought and for some reason, Elena happily wrapped her hands around Katherine and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I can't. I just can't" Katherine cried into Elena's shoulder as Elena pulled herself away and looked into Katherine's eyes.

"Fine, but...um, at least come to me when you need to talk. Me or Damon"

"What?!" Katherine asked in disbelief, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Elena smiled softly.

"I wouldn't feel right knowing that you're upset or being hurt and not doing anything. I feel this... need to help" Elena frowned at her confusion.

Katherine smiled softly and nodded in understanding although she wasn't entirely convinced. "So what's up with you?"

Elena nodded. She knew that the question was coming although she was still completely terrified at the realization of being with a child.

"I'm, um, pregnant" Elena admitted and by the look on Katherine's face, she wasn't shocked. "Why aren't you shocked?" Elena asked in shock herself.

Katherine laughed merrily. "No offence but the way you are acting right now kind of proves it. I had a child once too, you know" Katherine smiled sadly.

"What?" Elena asked confused. Had she heard it wrong.

"I had a child a few years ago" Katherine repeated.

"Tell me more?" Elena asked.

Katherine nodded with a soft smile. She slowly sat down on Elena's bed and began to explain her story as Elena listened intently.

* * *

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Question 1: What do you want the name of Katherine's baby's dad to be? Give me some suggestions?**

**Question 2: Any name suggestions on the DELENA baby?! AHHH! That's right! The baby will be born before the story's over! Maybe within 5-10 chapter? Maybe? GIVE ME A NAME! :D :P**

**Thanks!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	18. Chapter 18: Names

**Thanks for the name ideas, they were really helpful :D**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Warning: Contains interactions between Katherine and Tyler and we all know how that ends :(**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 18 - Names**

* * *

Elena smiled at Damon as she laid on her side beside him, their eyes not leaving one another for even a second.

Over the past few weeks, Katherine, Damon and Elena had been talking about both the baby and Tyler. Katherine had explained that her baby was called Tatia, a beautiful baby, but as she had conceived the baby only a few weeks after herself and Tyler began to court, Tyler demanded she abandon it.  
This made Elena think. She was now 2 and 1/2 months pregnant and she was already overly protective. Joyce had now had her baby and had called if Arabella, a name that Elena loved, and seeing Joyce care for Arabella made Elena truly realise how strong her mothering instincts were. All she wanted was her beautiful baby in her arms; Damons beautiful eyes and her sweet yet powerful smile.

"Can you believe we are to marry in two days?" Elena asked Damon. Damon smirked and lent across the bed to press his lips to hers.

"Can you believe that in 7 months we shall have a cute little baby?" Damon retaliated with a laugh. Elena smiled at the thought.

"You know we still haven't discussed names" she commented, turning over and sliding into Damons arms. Damon smiled widely and kissed her neck.

"What names do you like, my love?"

Elena smiled and thought. "I always loved the name Aiden. You know, when I was younger I imagined my husband being called Aiden" Elena giggled at her childhood memories.

Damon chuckled. "Should I be worried?" He joked. Elena scoffed

"Of course not! I love you, you know that right?" she smiled, turning in his embrace to face him. Damon smiled before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Elena giggled as she tried to pry her lips away but Damon planned to make this moment last. Over the last month or so, he and Elena never had time alone. Servants and Giuseppe always pestered them and as much as they were willing to help, Katherine's visits were very frequent.

"What else?" Damon asked with a smile once they had both surrended to the need for air. Elena smile widely and nodded

"I love the thought of naming the baby after someone we love" she suggested to which Damon smiled.

"How about Jack?" He half joked.

Elena smiled softly. "We have one too many jacks as it is" she lagged, stroking her finances face. Damon nodded.

"You know I always loved the name Nina. It's beautiful dont you think"

Elena thought for a second before he face broke into a beam. " I love it! It's lovely Damon, how did you think of that?"

Damon grinned with a hint of sadness. "My late aunt was called Nina... So..."

Elena nodded, understanding that he didn't want to explain further. "How about, for a girl, Nina... Um..."

"Caroline!" Damon shouted causing Elena to jump and turn instantly to the door expecting to see her. She saw she wasn't and turned back to Damon with a smirk.

"What?"

"Well you have been saying recently how you want to fix things with Caroline. Well then, name the baby after her and tell her at the wedding. Surely she will talk to you then?"

That was true.

"Okay" Elena agreed, "Nina Caroline Miranda Salvatore" she declared.

Damon raised a brow. "Miranda?"

Elena smiled sadly. "My mother"

Damon frowned at his idiocy. Of course he knew! Idiot!

"And a boy?"

Elena stroked his cheek. "You decide baby" she pecked his lips. Damon nodded.

"Aiden...Stefan... Demetri Salvatore" he decided.

Elena laughed. "I love them. I love them both! As I love you" she sighed and then she lent over and kissed him sweetly to which Damon responded eagerly.

[...]

Caroline sighed, lounging back into the small wooden chair that was situated at the front of the Gilbert house. Since leaving the estate, they had been moved by Giuseppe just across the lake from the estate in order to be close to Elena. Their house was small yet quaint; a lovely, homey loved the new little house. It was a sweet house that now held new memories for the Gilberts. Caroline was well aware that her father was upset that Elena wasn't with them in the new house, but regardless of who was there, they were having a nice time.

"Caroline! Caroline!" a voice called. Caroline turned back to the door and watched as her younger sister raced down the wooden steps.

"Yes Bonnie?" Caroline smiled, sitting up and waiting for her sister to reach her. When she did, Bonnie instantly jumped on her and wrapped her arms around her sister with a scream. Caroline gasped in surprise and attempted to hold both herself and Bonnie up but they failed, and both tumbled onto the grass with loud thuds. Caroline stare at Bonnie in shock.

"What?" she shouted to which Bonnie just giggled.

"We got news of Elena!" she cheered. Caroline shrugged.

"And soo?..."

Bonnie's smile only widened. She threw her arms in the air as she spoke, "she's pregnant!"

Caroline froze for a second. Her sister was pregnant? Her little, baby sister who only a few years ago needed help with tying her dress strings. She was really pregnant? As in with a child?

"She's pregnant?" Caroline asked, attempted to make sure she wasn't joking. Bonnie nodded with a smile so large it was scary. Caroline's lips slowly turned into a smile and with a scream she launched herself at her sister and they both jumped, shouting and smiling.

[...]

Katherine smiled, reading the letter Elena had given her. Since it had now been over 2 months, they were now pretty much best friends considering they had no one else. Since Tyler had found out that she had been talking and so much as been near Damon Salvatore, he had kept a close eye on her to prevent her from leaving. So, Elena had decided to send letters in order to keep communicating. Tyler was well aware that himself and Katherine would be going to the wedding in four days time considering it would look bad on them if they didn't, but he planned to keep her away from the actual couple.

Katherine giggled, reading over the letter.

_Dearest Katherine, _

_You have missed so much Kath. I miss you a lot and I'm sure Damon does too. It feels strange not having you around since you have been doing nothing but helping me with this pregnancy since week one and we have done nothing but talk. I do miss having such a close companion as yourself. I hope to still see you on the 14th to see myself and Damon wed; it would mean so much. _

_So, since you left me and Damon have spoken about names for our future child. We have a few and I wish to see what you think:_

_Nina Caroline Miranda Salvatore_

_Elizabeth Katerina Bonnie Salvatore_

_Aiden Stefan Demetri Salvatore._

_What do you think? I love the girls names. Obviously, Caroline after my sister, Miranda after my mother, Bonnie after my sister, Elizabeth after Damon's deceased mother, Nina after his aunt and Katerina after my best friend. You x_

_I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you and can't WAIT to see you at my wedding. I hate to ask through letter but... will you be one of my bridesmaids? __If you wish to take this upon yourself, please let Tyler know and come over. It gives me time to see you and inform you of the dress code for you. It would mean so much!_

_I shall wait upon your arrival or response eagerly as will Damon, _

_With love, _

_Elena Gilbert-Salvatore x_

Katherine laughed happily. Elena wanted her to be a bridesmaid AND she wanted to name her child after her? Katherine felt like she was walking on water, she was so outstandingly happy.

"Katerina?" her mother called, turning the corner and striding into the room that Katherine sat in. Katherine smiled up to her mother.

"What is it Katerina?" her mother asked kindly but Katherine soon interrupted.

"Elena wishes me to be her bridesmaid!" she screamed, reaching her mother and pulling her into a hug. Her mother laughed proudly.

"Oh, my! How happy you must be my dear!" she smiled, keeping her daughter close.

Katherine smiled widely as she pulled away. "Mother? You know of Elena's pregnancy?"

"Yes, you informed me only last week"

Katherine grinned. "She said she may name her child after me, mama!" and they again went in for another hug.

"Ура! О, Катерина съм толкова горд с теб!Трябва да бъдете толкова щастливи детето ми.Елена е толкова добър, ти си толкова красива роднини дух мила моя!" Katherine smiled at her mother's words.

"What's going on?" Tyler's deep voice interrupted them as he stepped into the room. The Pierce's slowly stepped apart and watched as he closed the space between himself and Katherine.

"What is this?" he demanded, snatching the letter from her hands. Katherine gasped and reached out for it, shouting about how it was hers, but Tyler's fist halted her protests. She screamed as his fist made contact with her face, the almost stone hard fist slamming into her cheek as she was knocked off her feet and onto the floor beside his feet.

"Katerina!" her mother shouted and attempted to reach for her daughter but Tyler put a hand out to stop her.

"Elena sends you letters?" he demanded. Katherine said nothing. "AND YOU HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME?!" he roared. Katherine yelped as he dropped the letter and raised his foot.

"How dare you defy me!" he roared as he kicked Katherine's sides forcefully. Katherine screamed in pain as his feet and fists continued to hit her.

"My baby!" Katherine's mother screamed as she watched, crying, as her daughter screamed in pain. Katherine's blood began to mat Tyler's boot as she screamed and attempted to run. As he halted, even if only for a second, she crawled behind the couch, then jumped to her feet and ran out of the living room. Tyler growled and followed her as she ran as fast as she could across her estate.

She was so close, she could see the gate in which separated her from her friends. She screamed as she felt Tyler's hands touch her shoulder softly as an indication he was close. She quickly sped up, her bare feet treading into the hard ground as she screamed. Several Salvatore servants noticed and ran to her aid, opening the gate for her as she closed in on it. But as she reached for a servant with an outstretched hand, her feet disappeared and she was flung back to the ground with a scream. Tyler scrambled with her and punched her as she struggled to move under him.

"Get off of her now!" a deep voice screamed and everyone turned to see Damon Salvatore and his fiance standing at the gate. Elena was crying with an angry expression and Damon had his jaw tight and fists clenched.

"Are you going to make me?" Tyler laughed, turning back to Katherine and slapping her. Her head snapped to the side and suddenly Damon was moving. He grabbed Tyler's shoulders and pushed him off.

"Elena!" Katherine yelled, running to her friend as soon as Tyler was off of her. "Katherine!" Elena screamed with tears as she grabbed her friend and hugged her tightly. Katherine began to cry into her shoulder.

"Never touch her again!" Damon growled, punching into Tyler's face hard. "Damon!" Katherine, Elena and Stefan all yelled at once and all eyes apart from Damon's turned to meet with Stefan's.

"Calm down brother" Stefan attempted but Damon just hit Tyler again.

"Never lay another hand on ANY woman ever again or I will end you!" he spat, his fist making contact with Tyler's cheek once more before he jumped to his feet and returned to his own estate with a pant. Elena instantly ran to him and grabbed him by the face, rubbing his cheeks and checking him over.

"Are you okay?" she teared up. Damon smiled softly and nodded, bending down to kiss her lips. Elena pulled back afterwards and frowned. "Damon, let's just go. Katherine", she turned to her friend, "stay with us? I wont allow you near him"

Katherine smiled sadly but nodded just as Giuseppe stepped from the crowd. No one had noticed his presence.

"She will stay with us. If Tyler stays away we shall not contact the police but if he does... well" Giuseppe frowned at the man who had dared to lay so much as a finger on a powerless woman.

Elena let go of her fiance and raced back to her friend who looked like she was about to collapse. "Kath" Elena sighed, "Come, let's go to my room. Giuseppe?"

"Yes?" Giuseppe asked facing his future daughter in law.

"Do we have a nice, spare room?"

"It's on the other side of the estate from you" he informed, probably aware Elena and Katherine wanted to be close.

"Well then", Damon spoke up, "Elena and I shall stay together and Katherine shall take Elena's room. We only have four days until we shared anyway, so"

Elena nodded as did the others.

"Let's go" Elena sighed, wrapping her arms around Katherine and helped her into the estate. Damon watched them leave, smiling at his love's golden heart.

* * *

**Lots of happy and then I end with a bit more happy but a but of sad. At least Elena has her best friend with her now, eh? **

**Like it?**

**Tell me please :D**

**Reviews are love xox**


	19. Chapter 19: Tyler

**Okay... four things!**

**Little shoutout to an awesome Twitter friend who always gives me positive feedback on almost every chapter so thank you :D You know who you are ;) **

**And... the feedback I got from that 'certain someone' made me realize that I am going to need to make the 'scenes' between Elena and Damon are a bit more obvious ;)**

**I made a mistake last chapter... well, two actually. I said POLICE instead of SHERIFF and also mixed up the days... in one part I said two days until the wedding and in the other I said it was in four days. So... SORRY :'( I apologize. It's 4 :)**

**Disclaimer: TVD is owned by none other than... NOT ME :(**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 19**

_**I fought for you when times were rough,**_

_**but now it's just too hard, **_

_**I have to say goodbye,**_

**_But know you're okay first._**

* * *

Katherine spent the next day in bed, tears streaming down her face so frequently that it seemed as though she would get permanent tear tracks etched into her cheeks. At first, Elena did everything possible to console her but Katherine just wanted to be alone and get over it herself. The fact that her husband had chased her and beaten her to the point where she couldn't even be near him anymore had scarred her and as selfish as Elena seemed, she just hoped Katherine was better before her wedding in 3 days.

Elena had been extremely busy with her wedding and sadly had only seen Katherine once that day. She had been constantly down with Mrs Crockell at the dress store trying on several possible dresses with Joyce by her side. As Katherine failed to move from the bed all day, Joyce had accompanied her instead although had to leave half way through the fitting to tend to her baby, which Elena completely understood. She herself was now 11 weeks pregnant and could finally begin to see the bump her growing, unborn child had created. She was so pleased when she woke up that day to find her bump much more prominent that before. It hadn't grown instantly but she had hardly checked due to the busy timetable she had.

Lucky for Elena, no on from outside of the estate was aware of her inappropriately timed pregnancy. She was happy knowing that she wasn't the talk of town just because of unborn child. She was increasingly worried about the baby and her check-up didn't help. Since she was 11 weeks along, she had complied to seeing the estate nurse to have a check-up. Sadly, the nurse, Madeline, had informed her that there was a small possibility that Elena could die or become seriously ill even _before _the baby was born and that scared Elena. She wasn't so scared about herself but mainly about her unborn child that could possibly die before it even had a chance to live, something which Elena wanted to prevent with all her heart. Both herself and Damon were terrified for their baby.

Damon and Stefan had ultimately been put in charge of going around Mystic Falls and dealing out invitations. It had been hard, but they had managed to get an invitation to Katherine's mother without alerting Tyler. Due to his unknowing of the wedding's location, Katherine had complied to going.

"Come on Katherine. I am just trying to tell you that Tyler-"

"No, Elena, I do not want to hear his name", Katherine groaned burying her head under her pillow. Elena sighed at her friends ignorance and with an evil smirk, she tore the sheets from Katherine's body, revealing her long, white, silk nightgown. Katherine gasped and instantly sat up in the bed and pulled the quilt back onto her, effectively concealing herself in the warmth.

"Katherine" Elena complained. It was really starting to get to the point where Katherine ignored everything she said. "I at least need you to get up so we can go for the bridesmaid fitting. Come on, please, my sisters will be there too. About time you met?"

Katherine shifted slightly under the sheets, indicating she was intrigued. Elena giggled, repeating her earlier action and dragging Katherine out of bed. Katherine allowed her to but continuously moaned. Elena just scoffed and shoved her head first into her wardrobe of countless dresses both Salvatore brothers had managed to retrieve for her from her estate.

"Fine, but if I so much as hear his name I shall personally cancel your wedding!" Katherine jokingly warned. Elena scoffed but smiled.

"I cant believe we have just over 3 days left" she breathed. Katherine smirked at her.

"Well believe it sister because that means you only have 3 more days to be free. How about, after dress fitting we all go out riding. None of that side saddle stuff, lets ride like men!" Katherine squealed loudly.

"I'm not sure that's allowed Miss Katherine" a new voice spoke up. Both girls turned to the door, Katherine with a new dress in hand, and their eyes landed on Damon. Elena instantly broke into a smile and trotted towards him. He walked her close the space between them and then pressed his lips to hers, allowing his arms to snake around her waist. Elena giggled, trying to pull away to breath but Damon would have none of it. With a smirk, he plastered his lips to hers almost impossible to remove but Elena seemed to escape. Damon sighed but kept his arms around her waist, smiling over to Katherine who returned it happily only her eyes were sad as she looked at him. She wasn't sure if it was because he loved someone who wasn't her, but either way she would block the feelings away.

"Let's go downstairs. Bonnie and Caroline shall arrive anytime soon. Katherine, we shall meet downstairs for breakfast?" Elena asked, slowly pushing Damon from her chambers. Katherine nodded and Elena and Damon left just in time, for seconds later a single tear fell from Katherine's eyes and danced down her cheek as she thought about just how much she had lost recently.

[...]

There was a loud and hard knock at the door before Bonnie and Caroline emerged, turning into the main room in which Damon and Elena were snuggled.

"Elena!" Bonnie squealed and soon they were in a tight embrace. Damon smirked as he watched Bonnie and Elena take Caroline into their arms as the three Gilberts twirled, giggling. Elena laughed loudly and the sound caused Damon to smile as he gazed upon his beauty of a fiance, soon-to-be wife.

There was a quiet cough and everyone turned to Katherine who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. She had a long, purple dress on with a beautifully decorated bodice. Damon was slightly shocked at the change in cloths, she tended to wear red most days. Elena smiled at her friends and stepped back from her siblings, placing a comforting hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"Sisters, meet Katherine, my closest and dearest friend. Katherine, meet my sisters; Bonnie and Caroline" she gestured to them as she spoke. Each girl nodded and stepped forward to greet the other.

"Great to meet you guys" Katherine nodded, shaking both their hands vigorously. Caroline smiled and Bonnie giggled.

"Thank you for looking after Elena, or at least being a friend to her, in this time. What with our mother's passing and Elena's near death, she's been troubled" Bonnie grinned as Katherine nodded in appreciation. Katherine was aware of the accident at the lake although no one had told her Elena had actually died, only that she had NEARLY died. All Katherine knew was that she had injured her side, which was still sensitive.

"No problem" Katherine nodded awkwardly. Caroline smirked to her before looking over her shoulder at Damon, who was gawking at him fiance.

"Hey, Damon, mouth closed, you'll drool" Caroline laughed. Damon instantly stood up and shook his head. Elena, Katherine and Bonnie burst into laughter at his obvious distraction with Elena.

Damon came beside Elena and pulled her close to his side whilst she laughed at his embarrassment. "Haven't seen the amazing and ever so funny Caroline Gilbert in a while" Damon chuckled whilst Bonnie scoffed.

"We dodged you" Caroline lied with a flirty smile, friendly flirty mind you. Damon smiled at her and attempted to hold in his chuckles.

"So where are you lovely ladies off to today exactly?" he looked down to Elena who quickly took the opportunity to peck his lips. Damon smirked.

"Fittings... again" Elena groaned.

"Isn't Joyce going with you?"

"No, she needs to stay with the baby" Elena informed and Damon nodded. Even the word baby got him excited to see his own child.

Bonnie and Caroline's ears pricked at the word 'baby' and instantly went into interested sister mode.

"So... Elena! Tell us about this baby of yours!" Caroline giggled, hands on Elena's small yet slightly pronounced belly. Elena smiled and nodded to the chairs. "Let's sit" she suggested.

Once everyone was seated in a little circle, Bonnie blushed. "Come on, tell us sister" she encouraged. Damon chuckled at their need to know as did Elena.

"Well, I'm 11 weeks pregnant. She or he is due withing _about_ 7 1/2 months so early November time? We have a few names picked out", she looked to Damon who nodded, "There's Aiden Salvatore, Nina Salvatore or Elizabeth which we're not quite sure about."

Bonnie and Caroline awed at that. Damon smiled but nudged Elena. "Tell them the middle names too", then he turned to the girls, "the _maybe _middle names"

Katherine smiled, knowing them already. "Okay", Elena nodded, "Aiden Stefan Demetri Salvatore, Nina Caroline Salvatore or Elizabeth Katerina Bonnie Salvatore"

Bonnie and Caroline gasped, hands pressed to their mouths as they stared at the couple in disbelief. "They're beautiful!" they both cried in unison causing Katherine to giggle. Damon turned to Elena and smiled, kissing her passionately. Elena smiled and kissed him back, somehow their surroundings just disappeared. Until Caroline coughed.

"I can't believe you name them or may name them after us" Caroline smiled as Elena pulled away from Damon who quietly sulked.

"Well, I love you guys, right?" she smiled. Katherine grinned.

"Thank you Elena" she spoke up. Bonnie turned to her and smiled, she could see how much Elena cared about this girl and vice versa.

"So, who's Katerina?" Bonnie asked slightly confused. She guessed it was Katherine but wanted to make sure.

"That's me" Katherine smiled, raising her hand shyly. Elena smiled to her friend.

Damon kissed Elena's neck sweetly and Elena sighed, leaning into his embrace. "Love you" he whispered cutely and Elena giggled. "I love you too" she smiled.

"Ladies", Joshua, a servant, called. "A cart waits for you" he informed and the women stood up and patted down their dresses, getting ready to head out.

"Bye" Elena smiled down to Damon, leaning in a kissing him. Damon took a risk in wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her down to kiss her passionately. Caroline chuckled.

"Save it for the bedroom Damon" she laughed. And then the women left.

[...]

Katherine smiled, opening the front door of the estate and strolling into the gardens. She had recently arrived from her day with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie and might she say... it was tiring. In the end, her dress was fine. It was beautiful and fit perfectly and she couldn't wait to wear it on the 14th.

"I love the sun" Katherine whispered to herself as she passed a few slaves and walked into the small, secluded area of the surrounding fields. She sat down on a small bench slowly, gazing around her with a grin.

"Beautiful day" she breathed, closing her eyes and taking in the fresh air.

"It is, isn't it?" a deep throaty voice commented. Katherine's eyes shot open.

"Tyler?!"

[...]

Elena sighed, closing hers and Damon's bedroom door. It had been a busy time down at the dress store with the girls. At first Caroline's dress had been the wrong color, then didn't fit and then it was a completely different dress so they had to try and sort everything out which was annoying. It just so happened that her dress had been fit to size since earlier and she was asked to try it on so she too had spent two hours being poked and fitted into a large wedding dress. She was tired and just wanted Damon. Lucky for her, he was laying in bed with a small book in hand.

"How was it?" he asked, setting the book down and waving for her to come and sit beside him. She smiled slightly and lent into him, kissing him softly.

"Bad" she mumbled, burying her head in his chest. Damon smiled and laid back, head on pillow, stroking her hair.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't ask" she muttered, her eyes slowly closing. Damon smiled and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I love you 'Lena" he smiled. Elena opened her eyes slowly. She smiled sleepily.

"I love you too Damon" she asked, her voice croaking as she tried not to cry. "What's wrong?" Damon asked worried.

Elena giggled at his expression. "I'm pregnant you idiot, I'm emotional" she laughed to which Damon laughed. "Kiss me" she whispered, her eyes on his lips. Damon smirked with a laugh and pecked her lips. Elena frowned.

"I love you so much Elena. You're my angel", Damon stated and pressed his lips to hers gently, brushing against hers at first before Elena smiled and kissed him strongly. He pulled her flush to his chest and kissed he passionately, screaming at her just how much he loved her. Elena kissed him back, her hands at the sides of his face as he slowly untied the strings of her dress.

He did love her. She did love him. And they continued to show each other just how much for the rest of the night...

* * *

**I was a bit nervous if you will, writing the last bit. Dont ask why. I know its not great... but's that's especially for Ana :D She insisted. **

**What did you think?**

**Reviews are love xox**


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding

**Enjoy! Wedding time!**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 20 - Wedding **

* * *

_**Oh, what full and perfect peace**_

_**Oh, what mystery divine**_

_**You're the love which cannot cease**_

_**I am Your's and You are mine**_

_**I am Your's and You are mine forever**_

_**Never taken from Your side, my father**_

_**I would be with You forever**_

**[Kristian Stanfill - Be With You Forever]**

* * *

_March 14_

Elena smiled, slowly descending the Salvatore grand staircase. Today was her wedding day. Today she would marry Damon Salvatore and ultimately start her life with him. Her insides were bubbling with excitement at the thought of seeing him. She honestly couldn't wait to walk down the aisle with Damon smiling at her and urging her to reach him.

Elena had Damon had met exactly 7 months and to some people that would seem as though they were just going into marriage too fast but to them their marriage and their wedding couldn't wait any longer. From the second they had met Elena had felt some sort of connection, a sort of calling, telling her that he was bad news but she couldn't help but get involved with him. She remembered almost every moment they had shared since they had met and to her, they were the best moments of her life. She was aching to be near him every second, praying to see his smile and hear his laugh, hoping that she could just be near him, be with him. When he had told her he loved her, it was like a switch was flicked inside of her and the whole world got a little lighter. She remembered how he had proposed and although it wasn't what he had planned, she couldn't think of anything better.

Everything felt right when he was around. At the moment, things were okay but Elena had a feeling that this day wouldn't exactly go to plan. It didn't help that 3 days ago after the dress fitting, Tyler had approached Katherine inside the estate walls which already meant that Giuseppe would take legal action. Katherine had said very little, only that he had harassed her until Stefan arrived and took him away, to the Sheriff no doubt. Elena was glad for this meant that he would be put in a cell at least until he was bailed out and luckily for them, it wouldn't be before the wedding.

Bonnie and Caroline had been okay, although even after the day of the fitting, there was some tension between herself and Damon. Elena was obviously well aware that the last time she had really been in a room with them both it had been at the stables after she had technically chose Damon over her sister. There would probably always be tension between the Salvatore son and Gilbert daughter but they could at least attempt to move past it.

Elena reached the kitchen and smiled at the many different scents radiating from the busy kitchen. She stepped inside and all eyes turned to her, the servants almost mesmerized over the fact she was actually marrying Damon today. Elena giggled at the thought of him, it had been a while since she saw him. He had gone and stayed two nights at his friend, Alaric's and would stay there until later when they would head to the wedding.

"Good morning Miss" Joyce smiled stiffly, rocking a newborn Anabel in her arms. Elena cooed at the sight of the baby, watching as the baby twitched her arms and flexed her tiny hands, reaching for her mother.

"How have you and this beauty been?" Elena asked, reaching out to hold Anabel's hand carefully. She squealed in delight and pulled Elena's finger into both her hands, her small and tiny fingers wrapping around her skin like a vice. Elena giggled at the babies tiny and delicate hands.

Joyce smiled at her stunning baby. Every day her newborn managed to stun her into silence with her cuteness. She had a knack for that. "We are wonderful. I bet you cannot wait for your own to be born?"

Elena nodded with a smile at that. In truth, there was nothing she wanted more than her baby right now. She rubbed her hand over her almost flat stomach with a sigh. "Only 7 and a half months before I get to show him or her to the world" Elena giggled. The women around them smiled at her obvious excitement. Some were preparing Elena's breakfast although it seemed there was much more than necessary.

"Why so much food?" Elena asked, she was sure that Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine, who were staying with her for the night, had eaten. Jeremy and her father stayed at their house. One servant, who was a large lady with orange hair in curls around her full face. She wore a brown dress and apron, the dress seemed as though it were made from scraps. "Well, ma dear", she laughed in a very noticeable Irish accent, "you are feedin' two now, ain't ya? That babies 'gon need her food where she's comin', ai?"

Elena smiled nervously, slightly embarrassed she hadn't thought of that. "Oh, I didn't think, ha ha. I'm new at this" she shrugged, stepping around Joyce with a smile to retrieve the dish the Irish woman held out pleasantly.

"Don't worry hun. That daughter o yours will be a beautiful little monkey runnin' round 'ere all chipper. Just you wait" the large lady smiled, ushering Elena towards a small, worn old table in the corner of the room that Elena assumed was used to stack boxes and foods. She sat down with a smile and watched at the lady began to walk away before a thought popped into her head.

"Excuse me?" she called to which the lady turned and smiled. "You said daughter? I do not know of the sex yet, you seem so sure?"

The Irish woman nodded with a chuckle, the women around her smiling at Elena, knowing exactly what she was about to say. "Well, hunny, ya have that certain look 'bout ya. I recon that baby in ya will be a girl, just wait and see"

The women around her seemed to laugh at Elena's confusion. They knew that Bertha tended to right in guessing sexes. She guessed Anabel after all. Elena smiled and nodded, turning to her meal and digging in, she knew she would need the energy today. She had to deal with Caroline bossing her around and getting the wedding ready.

[...]

"What is wrong with you? They should be with the lilies, not with the roses. This is a wedding not a yard sale of flowers so put them in the right place" Caroline panicked, a small sheet of yellowing paper in her hands. Servants were stretched in a line in front of her, some holding flowers and some just cowering away from her. "Go!" she shouted, waving her arm crazily. The servants scurried away in a flurry of motion.

"Oh my! They just can't do anything right!" Caroline shouted at Bonnie across the lawn. Bonnie laughed.

"Don't slaughter them because of their lack of coordination, Care!"

Caroline smiled at her nickname. "Elena NEEDS a perfect wedding, and I intend to give her just that!" she stated loudly and proudly.

Bonnie smirked and tossed a small brown satchel over to Caroline who caught it with interest. Suddenly, with a large and loud rumble, the skies opened up and thousands of droplets of cold water fell upon the people outside decorating the estate, emitting several gasps. Caroline screamed loudly and stared up to the dark sky in anger.

Today was her sisters birthday and the bad English weather of this time of year happened to ruin that. With a growl of anger she grabbed Bonnie's arm and toed her inside with one thought swarming her mind: was Elena's wedding ruined?

"My Goodness!" Bonnie squeaked once inside but was instantly quiet at Caroline's face. "Caroline stay calm" Bonnie almost begged to which Caroline scoffed.

"Stay calm? Elena asked me to help servants organize and now I've gone and messed it up" Caroline sighed in frustration.

"All will be well" Bonnie smiled although she wasn't so sure. "We could always have it inside. The Salvatore's have a ball room, correct?"

Caroline laughed in disbelief at her idea. "Inside? Are you joking Bonnie? That's crazy!"

Bonnie flat out frowned but Caroline stayed, staring angrily at her with a hand on each hip. "Well, I am going to go and fetch the flowers that managed to not drown and bring them in so we can set up inside instead. Care to join me?"

Bonnie had never been a very demanding or controlling person but the hint in her eyes indicated Caroline better do what she say. Caroline sighed in frustration but followed her sister out, calling upon servants as they went, the rain pouring harshly onto their now already wet hair. Caroline frowned as her hair began to mat against her forehead and in a move to swipe it away, ended up poking her eye.

"Today could not get worse!" She moaned, rubbing her now red eye in annoyance. Bonnie kept a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughs and continued to pick up bouquets and put them inside, the heavy rain pour rolling down her face and soaking both her clothes and hair alike. Other servants moved the chairs and the red felt isle that Caroline had ordered be made and slowly cleared the area.

[...]

Elena gasped as Chantelle, one of Stefan's personal servants who had kindly taken it upon herself to get Elena into her wedding dress, tightened the strings of her already painfully tight corset with a grunt. The dress was stunning but required a tight waist, something Elena was worried about. Chantelle knew of the pregnancy so tried her best to go easy on Elena but seemed to fail as the only thing corset allowed was 'so tight you can breath'. Elena stifled back a cry of pain as the corset tightened once more before Chantelle tied it into place and patted her back as an indication she was finished. Elena fell forward, her hands pressed onto the bed frame as she regained her breath.

"Be more careful next time Chantelle" Katherine moaned coming into the room and instantly seeing a panting Elena. Elena breathed deeply and stood up to look at Katherine.

"Lets just get the dress on" Elena sighed, rubbing her stomach in the hopes that the corset didn't hurt her baby in any way. Chantelle nodded and retrieved the large white dress.

Elena had chosen this dress because Caroline had informed her it looked a lot like the one their mother had worn. Miranda had kept her wedding dress for a short while in the hopes her children would use it but after the robbery, it was lost. It was a large dress and although Miranda's wouldn't have been as big, Elena loved it. The bodice was tight but was intricately designed with beads and small spherical diamonds. The neck was low but not too plunging which meant it wasn't at all inappropriate. The sleeves were short and large and the skirt was princess style: big and daring. Chantelle pulled out the under skirt and gestured for Elena to move. Elena did and with a quick flick of her wrist, Chantelle had it secured around Elena's waist. Katherine smiled as she watched Chantelle wrestle with the wedding dress, attempting to find how to put it on.

After several grunts of frustration, Elena was standing proudly in her dress, her hair sleeked back into a small bun and a beautiful matching floral crown upon her head. Katherine gasped- she hadn't expected Elena to looks so good!

"Damon will die Elena!" Katherine squealed.

Elena giggled. "He better not for I wish to get married today!" She joked although she was flattered by Katherine's comment. Katherine giggled at her joke.

"So how are you doing?" Katherine asked kindly.

Elena smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine", although she wasn't so sure. Recently, due to hormones, Elena had been stressing a lot. Thanks to Katherine she always managed to calm down but that didn't stop another panic attack to hit her and make her uneasy. Yesterday, when herself and Katherine had gone to pick up the dresses, Elena had freaked out saying that Damon didn't want to marry her and that it was too soon. Obviously, Katherine had calmed her down but she was still worried and the effect Elena's panics had on her wasn't good.

"Elena..." Katherine warned not entirely believing that Elena meant it. Elena frowned in frustration; obviously she wouldn't believe her.

"Honestly Katherine, I am well, do not worry about me. Let's get you, Caroline and Bonnie into your dresses" she smiled happily and Katherine couldn't help by smile back. With a nod, she disappeared, heading down to fetch Elena's sisters.

When she got downstairs, Katherine froze. The door was wide open and the ran was pouring heavily. The ground outside was wet and muddy and several servants were racing about. The hallway that lead to the door was wet, the floor drenched in the outsides cold showers. Suddenly, a blonde emerged with her head down, panting as she raced through the rain up to the doorway. Katherine gasped as the woman stepped in and effectively soaked the floor at her feet. Caroline looked up to Katherine in shock and smiled guiltily as Bonnie joined her, slamming the door and blocking out the chilly air.

"What is going on?" Katherine demanded in a whisper. Caroline and Bonnie looked slightly afraid. "Elena will freak out if the wedding's ruined! No one will come if it's raining!" Katherine cried, slightly upset herself but mainly for her friend.

Bonnie shook her head, the tangled wet locks of her hair tossing droplets of water around the room. "We checked, everyone is still coming but we are having it indoors. In the Salvatore ball room no less" she explained. Katherine calmed down slightly but straightened up.

"Show me?" she asked tense. Caroline nodded and gestured for her to follow as they turned towards the ball room. When Katherine entered, she gasped.

The room had always been large and extravagant but Katherine was stunned into silence as she entered. The room was big, it was amazingly, astonishingly massive. A large, majestic candle chandelier hung proudly in the center of the room, the candles lit and emitting a bright glow. The walls were golden and intricately decorated with patterns and golden linings making the room look increasingly expensive. The ceiling was stunning and ultimately made Katherine want to weep with jealousy at its beauty. The newly polished wooden floor was slightly wet in places but had several flower petals scattered around the edges of the room. The the left hand corner there was a small wooden stage and several instruments lined up with a few men standing beside them, fiddling with them. There was around ten large tables around the room, each one covered in a white cloth and brand new silverware. There were small vases centered in the middle of the tables with white carnations standing proudly from them and wine glasses were beside each plate. There were around eight seats around each table which meant that there were more than enough spaces for guests. Katherine was gobsmacked at the rooms newly found beauty.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, staring around with a shocked smile. Caroline and Bonnie stood beside her with shy smiles. Katherine pulled them to her and they were quickly squeezed into her as she attempted to hug them. "This is amazing! Elena will adore it!" Katherine squealed to which all the girls laughed merrily.

"This is where the reception will be. Are you sure she'll like it?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I know she will!" Katherine screamed, hugging them once more.

[...]

"You look beautiful!" Elena smiled widely as she stepped around her sisters and Katherine who were now wearing their bridesmaid dresses. Her own, large white dress surrounded her as she walked around them.

When Katherine had first brought the girls up, Bonnie and Caroline had cried at how beautiful Elena looked. Elena had insisted they have a quick hair wash considering they were out in the heavy rain for a long time. As they washed their hair, Katherine had gone out with several servants to clean the cobble path. Now that the rain had halted, the girls had managed to clean the path and everyone was still happy to attend.

Katherine smiled with a giggle. "They're are beautiful dress Elena, really" she praised, twirling happily in her dress.

The dresses were rather plain but they were simple and pretty. The fabric was white silk and hung on each of their bodies perfectly, framing their figures. The sleeves, unlike Elena's were long and tight, giving the dresses more impact when it came to showing off their slim bodies. The sleeves ended at the wrists but fell down in tumbles of fabric to create a medieval look that suited Elena just fine. The shoulders and bodice were decorated with simple diamonds and sequins so the dresses sparkled but would hold no comparison whatsoever to Elena's wedding dress.

"Lovely" Elena sighed.

"But no comparison to you sister" Caroline smiled, twirling in her tight fit dress that emphasized her body. Caroline had always been an hour-glass girl who had well pronounced features that could make a guy swoon. She tended to use them to get what she wanted but today dialed it down, keeping to her normal standards. All of them had their hair tied back into french plats and one single white rose was woven into their hair.

"I cannot wait to see Damon's face. If he drooled at you the other day he will definitively gape when he sees you descend the aisle " Bonnie laughed. Katherine giggled along.

There was then a quiet knock at the door but as they made a move to open it, Katherine jumped to block the door.

"Who is it?" she demanded, her hands pressed to the door to prevent anyone entering.

"The father of the bride" a deep voice announced and soon the door was opened and George was standing there gaping at his youngest daughter in admiration.

"What do you think?" Elena asked. George smiled and straightened up.

"You are the most stunning, beautiful 16-year-old bride I have yet to see!" he grinned. Elena smiled nervously.

"I know I'm young father but he is only 3 years-" she panicked but George cut her off. "I didn't mean it in that way my dear. I was just commenting on how you look. It is strange to see my youngest daughter looking so mature" George laughed.

Caroline smiled at her family. "I feel so weird watching my sister marry before myself" she chuckled and George then turned to the bridesmaids.

"Well well well, don't you lovely ladies look stunning" he commented, stepping to give his faughters a hug and then stepped to Katherine who outstretched her hand. George kissed it gently and smiled to her. "Lovely to finally meet the Katerina that my daughters love to talk about" he smirked to which Katherine beamed.

George shook his head. "Anyway, I came to inform you that Damon arrived a few minutes ago and the guests are swarming the estate so not long now" he grinned. Everyone turned to the bride, who was standing with a red face, her hand on her chest, panting heavily. Katherine quickly ran to her and swung an arm around her.

"Stay calm Elena. It's fine."

Elena smiled. "I'm fine. Just worried 'tis all."

"About what sister?" Bonnie asked. Elena breathed deeply.

"I am worried that I may get ill while we marry. I am worried that everyone will find out about the pregnancy. I am worried that I will trip over or something. I am worried Damon will back out and decide he doesn't want me. I'm worried-"

"Wait, wait, what?" Katherine demanded. Elena stared at her confused. "Worried Damon will not want you? Elena, that is such a lie! Damon wants you more than anything in the world so do not doubt that for a second. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you Elena. He loves you more than he had every loved anyone, I can tell, trust me!" Katherine seemed slightly angry; she just couldn't believe Elena would think such a thing.

Elena smiled worriedly, a single tear cascading down her cheek. "I'm just... I don't want to look stupid and ruin everything" she frowned. Katherine shook her shoulders.

"Stop now Elena. You won't, everything will be great. Trust me!" Caroline assured her.

"Excuse me ladies but they are ready for you" a large man with a red beard informed them, peeping his head around the door. Elena trembled.

George moved to take his daughters hand. "Elena, calm down. We shall do this, together. Yes?"

Elena nodded. "Together"

"Just know that your mother would have been so proud of you" George praised, looping his arm through Elena's as Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine disappeared out the door. Elena smiled to her father in admiration.

Then they began to move, Elena's feet stepping one in front of the other as they slowly followed the bridesmaids towards the stairs. Katherine reached the bottom first and as Elena slowly descended, she could hear the familiar beat of her favorite piece being played by the musicians. She took a deep breath and squeezed her fathers arm, continuing down the stairs. She watched as her friends and sisters entered the ball room were everyone was sitting, a long white aisle stretched across the floor. Elena stayed behind and soon, the wedding march began and everyone rose from their seats. George smiled down to his daughter and lead her into the room where she was overwhelmed with everyone's admiring stares.

She could see her friends and family. Jeremy was standing and watching her proudly as she stepped onto the white aisle and began her journey to her fiance. He had a short, black haired beauty on his arm and she too was smiling at the bride. Beside him was Joyce who was holding a sleeping Anabel in her arms, the baby dressed in a white silk dress. Beside Joyce were Rose and Jack who Elena had befriended over the course of the wedding planning. Elena then turned her head to Constantine and Gravell, Katherine's parents. They were watching her with tight smiles and Elena found herself aching for her own mother. Giuseppe was also there, grinning as he watched her. Then she spotted Stefan dressed smartly at the front, watching her happily. She scanned the rest of the room before her eyes landed on him.

He was standing at the end of the aisle, beaming at her as she watched her close the gap between them slowly. Suddenly, everything around her disappeared and it was just herself and him, staring into each others eyes with a smile and soon every ounce of worry she felt weighing her down evaporated. She felt a need to just push her father away and run towards her fiance, to her love. She knew she couldn't do that, but she felt a rush of excitement wash over her as she realized she was close to him now. The music faded away from behind her and she was just watching the man she loved with a grin. She felt captivated by his gaze, his eyes travelling over her as he took in her astounding beauty. Slowly, George guided her up the two small steps that lead to the platform the alter was and took her hand, placing it into Damon's gently, a spark being set off as their skin touched. "Look after her", he said but Elena and Damon couldn't hear a word as they stared into each others eyes. The crowd soon sat down at their seats as Damon and Elena smiled at each other, finally with each other again after what felt like centuries apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Damon Salvatore and Elena Anne Gilbert. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life", he then turned to Damon, "Your vows please".

Damon took a deep breath and nodded, clutching Elena's hands firmly. "Elena, before I met you, my life was full of sorrow and despair. And then you showed up, dressed and ready to work, like a star, lighting up my dark sky. I was so astounded by your beauty and your ability to have fun and be free. No mater how tight people rein you in, you break free, you be yourself. You excited me from the moment I met you and I do not care what any other says because you may not come from a rich family, you may not be what people want you to be, but you are everything I need. When I met you, it was as though God had looked down on me and taken pity on me for you were a dream come true. When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were a figment of my imagination, a ghost of what my heart wanted, but you weren't. When you told me you loved me, I was so shocked that I froze. I had never felt so lucky, so privileged in all of my existence. People always thought bad of me, but you didn't care about my past, only my future and I am so honored to stand here today and say that I shall be spending my future with you. I love you so much it hurts Elena, I love you."

Elena sniffled back her tears but could slowly feel them tumbling down her cheeks. She knew it was her turn now, and could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Damon Salvatore, you were always hard to handle. Before I arrived, I was so worried I would be stuck serving you, because at first I let the rumors get to me. But from the first day, you were so kind and so sweet and caring, I couldn't help but toss my old doubts away. I was warned by many about you but something just pulled me in, and soon I was surrounded by you. I couldn't get you out of my head, I couldn't not thin about you. I knew back then that there was no chance for us, and that was what scared me, but I told you how I felt and you told me. When you said to me, when you breathed in my ear that you loved me, I felt so happy. At the time I was so many things; scared, happy, worried. But I realized that there is nothing more important to you than me. I realized that the only thing that I need in life is you, and your support and I don't know what I would do if you were not beside me when I needed you. I know that no matter what, you will guide me, assist me, support me, love me, praise me, comfort me. And I hope you know I will do that for you too. I love you Damon, more than anything in the world. Because, Damon Salvatore, you are my world." Damon grinned at her and felt his eyes well up as he realized that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Damon, will you take Elena, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" the minister asked to which Damon grinned and nodded eagerly.

"I will. I do" Damon stuttered, staring at Elena with love and admiration. In his eyes, she was nothing short of perfection.

"And Elena, will you take Damon, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?"

Elena stared into the deep blue of Damon's eyes and her answer was clear. "I do."

"Damon, repeat after me. I, Damon Salvatore"

"I, Damon Salvatore"

"take you Elena Gilbert"

"take you Elena Gilbert, to be my wife, and my better half. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath. As long as we both shall live" he repeated shakily. Then the minster turned to Elena, who gladly repeated the words.

"I, Elena Anne Gilbert, take you Damon Salvatore to be my husband, and my better half. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

The minister smiled, obviously noticing the love radiating between the couple. "The rings please", Stefan stepped forward and handed each of them the rings, "Repeat after me. This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

Damon slid the ring onto Elena's finger as he and Elena repeated after each other proudly, their gazes locked on each other. The ring shone proudly beside her engagement ring and Damon and Elena knew the rings would stay there forever.

The minister grinned, knowing what was going to happen next. "Until now Elena and Damon have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Damon instantly took Elena into his arms and pulled her to him urgently. Elena smiled as his lips landed on hers and fireworks exploded inside of her as she felt her lips against his after nearly two days of being apart. Damon pressed her tightly to his chest as everyone cheered around them, only the couple couldn't hear. All they could feel, hear and see was each other as their lips brushed repeatedly over each others in a movement that they had perfectly synchronized by now. The feel of Elena's soft lips against his made Damon even more drunk with her kisses and he found he couldn't stop. They finally returned to reality as the sound of the crowds clapping made them realize they should break for air. With a giggle, they both withdrew, Damon keeping his arm tightly around her waist as they stepped down from the platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Salvatore!"

And then Damon and Elena kissed. Again.

* * *

**What did you think? What did you think? Please let me know! Just as a little note: This IS NOT the last chapter in case you get worried :)**

**I had so much fun writing this and actually found myself nervous as I wrote about Elena panicking. I hope I made the wedding magical. **

**Reviews are love xox :D**


	21. Chapter 21: I Love You

**Okay guys! Here is chapter 21... wedding (part 2) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I think I own this story... well, I'm pretty sure I do.**

**P.S - Romeo and Juliet was published in 1597 so just remember that as it is mentioned briefly in the chapter. This is set in 1599 :D**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 21 - 'I love you'**

* * *

_14 March 1599_

"Damon!" Elena squealed happily as Damon spun her across the floor, her wedding dresses train flying around her in a wave of white material. Damon chuckled deeply as he watched his new wife laugh as they continued to dance along with the other people on the polished wooden floor of the Salvatore ball room. Caroline giggled as she watched her sister fly around with her husband, his hands firmly at her waist as they twirled merrily. Everyone laughed as they watched the newly wed couple spin. George watched on from his seat at the main table, slowly sipping his beer with a deep and throaty chuckle.

"I love you so much" Elena giggled, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck as he slowly brought her back to her feet and kissed her deeply. Theirs lips attacked each others in a needy frenzy which resulted in Caroline's coughing to alert them of the wide-eyed gazes they were receiving. They quickly detached but stayed close, giggling loudly as they returned to their table, Elena falling into Damon's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I see the happy couple are definitively happy" Katherine laughed, stroking Elena's hand across the table as a sign of comfort. Elena smiled to her friend and nodded, rubbing her nose lovingly against Damon's. Damon chuckled and kissed her cheekily. She signed happily and lent her head on his, leaning into him and turning to face her family who were deep in convocation, smiles everlasting on their faces.

"So, where exactly are you two going for your honeymoon?" Bonnie smiled. Damon smirked, leaning across Elena and the table to grab a small silver goblet of drink.

"We decided against a honeymoon just yet, we plan to go after the baby is born", Elena smiled, her hand gliding over the silk of her wedding dress. Damon grinned and reached across to rest a hand on her newly swelling stomach and both Salvatore's smiled to each other. Stefan came towards the table and pulled out Elena's old chair, sliding to sit across from his brother and wife.

"How are we all?" Stefan smiled proudly, "Father wishes to dance with you Mrs Salvatore" Stefan chuckled watching Elena blush at her new name. With a smile and a quick peck to Damon, she stood up and balanced and then strolled towards an eagerly waiting Giuseppe Salvatore who stood proudly on the dance floor.

"Hello Giuseppe" Elena giggled as he slowly kissed her hand, just as the musicians began to start another song. The tempo was slow and steady and Giuseppe and Elena managed to get into the beat easily. He held her waist as she rest her hands on his wide shoulders and they swayed to the gentle beat of the music.

"Giuseppe" Elena whispered softly, "thank you for this. For helping to plan all of this" she breathed, slowly leaning down to rest her head on his neck. Giuseppe smiled weakly and continued to guide them back and forth. "He is a great man Giuseppe, thank you for giving me him" Elena added, pulling her head back to smile at her father in law.

Giuseppe smiled and nodded. "He is. I am unbelievably proud of my son", he grinned, looking over Elena's shoulder to see Damon laughing and joking with his brother. There was a large, happy smile on his face and Elena grinned too as she turned and gazed upon him. That was when Damon turned to look at them and a smile broke out on his face as he watched the love of his life with an encouraging smirk. Elena nodded to him and turned back to Giuseppe. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, his eyes glued on Elena.

"Giuseppe?" Elena asked with a confused gaze. "Er, um, oh yes?" he laughed. "Sorry, I was just admiring my new daughter in law" Giuseppe grinned, pressing a kiss to Elena's cheek as the song slowly faded away into the background.

All of a sudden, a quick and jumpy Irish tune began to play. Giuseppe stepped away, his hands falling to his sides as Damon quickly raced up behind Elena and grabbed her hands with a laugh, spinning her around. . "What are you doing?" Elena giggled as Damon pulled her into him and plastered his lips to hers as they twirled in a circle. Everyone around them watched with laughs escaping their lips. Damon pulled away with a chuckle just as the tempo sped up into a full on Irish jig. Everyone around them looped arms and skipped around together so Elena and Damon joined in, screaming loudly as they swung around in circles, arms looped.

"Jack! Wait Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!" they heard and turned to see Rose being twirled around happily but Jack, her silk peach dress she wore twirling along with her. Elena smiled at her and spun with Damon, squealing at the top of her lungs as the loud Irish music continued on, everyone in pairs spinning around the floor. Katherine turned up by her side, spinning merrily with her hands on Jeremy's shoulders. Elena wondered briefly if there was anything between them but decided to push the thought away as Damon stopped instantly and gazed down at her. The music began to slow as Damon slowly bent his head down and his lips ever so gently brushed hers and the world around them melted away, the dancers watching them with smiles just slipped into nonexistence. It was like their first kiss all over again and they only noticed where they were when the music was cut off short and everyone had their eyes glued to them. Elena and Damon's lips parted slowly and they rested their heads against each others.

"I love you" Damon whispered pecking her lips gently. Elena giggled. "I love you too" she declared, clutching his hand and pulling him back to the table as Katherine, Bonnie, Stefan, Giuseppe, George, Caroline and Jeremy laughed at them. Elena shoved him down onto the chair as he gasped and chuckled. She quickly lept onto his lap twined her arms around his neck, snuggling into his neck.

"Elena?" Damon smirked and Elena gazed up at him. "Want to get out of here?" he whispered in her ear. Elena scoffed.

"It's our wedding" she chided. Damon chuckled. "So? I'm bored" he wined.

"We can come back" he pleaded.

Elena smiled and stood up, outstretching her hand. "Come on then" she whispered seductively. Damon laughed and grabbed her hand. Elena turned and pulled his arm over her shoulder, towing him away.

[...]

Caroline smacked her hands on the table with a loud laugh. Everyone at the table was rocking back and forth at Jeremy's poor attempt of a joke. Bonnie smacked Jeremy's shoulder and Katherine lent her head against Jeremy's shoulder to calm her laughter. Giuseppe and George were laughing at each other and Stefan was holding his drink with shaky hands as he laughed silently.

Bonnie was the first to calm down, rubbing her sore sides as she took a sip of her drink. "Where exactly are the bride and groom?" she giggled and everyone turned to the two empty chairs opposite them. Caroline scoffed.

"Oh! They just got married! Leave them alone!" Katherine laughed to which Caroline counter argued, "They wont stop! She can only get pregnant once at a time, they know that right?" she howled with laughter. Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine and George were silent, with serious expressions on their faces.

"Shut up!" Bonnie whispered with a hiss. Caroline realized how loud she had been and clamped a hand over her mouth. A few people around them turned in their direction but made no comment so Caroline assumed she had just about managed to be quiet enough.

"Sorry" she muttered, grinning merrily as several servants entered the hall with large trays and drink pitchers. Most of them hurried to the table Damon and Elena were supposed to me but frowned in confusion when they sat they weren't. "Oh! Just leave their meals here!" Caroline threw her head back in laughter. Just then there was the heavy sound of heels on the wooden floor as Elena ran across the hall to the table, her hair slightly disheveled but still in its lovely up do. Everyone at the main table scoffed at her late arrival as she slid into her seat.

"Sorry guys. I was... um. Busy." The servants nodded with a giggle and began to deal out her food. There was a curse and a suddenly, Damon was jumping into his seat too, his hair even more destroyed than Elena's. Giuseppe frowned and smacked his hand in front of his sound, his palm slamming onto the wooden table in disgust.

"Control yourselves!" he spat, turning to his own meal as he began to cut his meat with a type smile. Damon smirked at his father sarcastically and pecked Elena's cheek, brushing his hair back into place and then grabbing his silverware and slicing his meat. Elena snuggled into his side as she cut her meal.

"That was when Elena decided to run up to our mother and shove her in the river" Jeremy roared with laughter as he concluded his story on their childhood. They weren't entirely sure how they got onto the convocation but after they finished dinner, they began to laugh at the happy couples embarrassing moments- which included their failed attempt at kiss on the hill when Elena tripped and they ended up tumbling down the grass. Everyone- including the rather annoyed Giuseppe- laughed at the thought of it and Damon couldn't help but pull Elena into his arms at that point, imagining a beautiful 11 year old her.

There was a chuckle from somewhere on the table and then Stefan was standing, tapping his goblet with his fork, alerting everyone around them to turn and pay attention to him. "I do believe its time for the speeches" he laughed, knowing how nervous Damon was. "I'll start" he suggested with a laugh.

"I have now known my brother for 17 years. When I was first born, I remember one memory and that one only; my big brother holding me in his arms as my whole family coed at me. I remember crying night on end for my mother who had died giving birth to me, and I remember how Damon would run to my room and hold me to his chest, whispering that 'mummy was in heaven and happy now'. I remember falling down the estate stairs and cutting my head and Damon ran to my side", Damon chuckled at the memory and all eyes turned to him briefly. " I even remember breaking my fathers watch and running to Damon who took the blame for me and who accepted my punishment for me. I don't know Elena very well. I have known her for 7 months and to some that would just be proof that they moved too fast but to me and my family it just proves how strong their love is. I don't know about Elena. I just... dont. But I want to, and I hope that throughout the next few years Damon will let me talk to her. I want to get to know her, because she is everything to my brother, and if she makes him happy then she makes me happy. And I'd like to find out why she makes me happy. I'm sure its her beauty and stunning personality, but I still want to find out. So, to Elena and my brother, the only couple in the world that manage to make everyone around them happy just by looking at each other! And to my mother, who would had really wanted to be here tonight" Everyone raised their goblets as did Damon and Giuseppe only they were hesitant and choked up at the mention of their deceased mother/wife.

Then Caroline rose from her chair, a smirk on her face. "Okay. I'm going to be truthful here" Elena gulped, "I love my sister like I never thought I could love someone and when my mother handed me my baby sister, I remember feeling this overwhelming sense of happiness at the thought of having a sibling after several years alone. I look at my sister now and I smile with both envy and pride. She has proven to me over the last 7 months that everyone deserves a second chance. She showed me that no matter what, everyone has a good side. I noticed from the second they began to spend time together, that Damon was different. I served for years before Elena arrived and I had seen every side of Damon Salvatore but this one, and the same for Elena. Over the past 7 months, Damon has brought out an amazingly unique side of Elena that I know everyone loves. She is happier, more herself. So, my toast is to Damon and Elena and the sides they bring out of each other. Raise your glasses people!" she cheered, slightly tipsy. Bonnie laughed and stood up, pulling her sister down.

Next it was Katherine.

"Wow", she laughed nervously, "I'm not sure I can top Caroline and Stefan but I'll try so don't kill me if this totally fails." Everyone chuckled at her comment quietly. "Okay, I love Damon. I do, I always will and I love Elena, I always will, so imagine how much I love Delena!" she cheered to which people stared at her confused. "Right, Damon. Elena. Delena? Fine, don't get it, still... I love them both. They have understood, supported, listened and saved me. I'm going to keep this short before I confuse you all again with a classic pun or joke of some sort. Elena, you're my sister. Who cares about blood babe? You ARE my sister, and Damon? You... you are... my... brother. You support me like a brother should and I wish you were the sibling I never had. Thanks people" she tensed, sitting down.

Damon smiled across to her. He understood what she meant, he was like a sister to her, but there was something hidden in her eyes that made Damon doubt that she really meant it. He grinned to her but didn't meet her eyes, knowing that if he did all the months of time and memories would come flooding back and right now he couldn't handle that.

Giuseppe stood up and Damon and Elena instantly froze. "Hello. My son, Damon Salvatore, married Elena Gilbert today and therefore welcomed her into my family. I have no doubt that the happy couple will make a life for themselves; get jobs, have kids, do what they desire with life. Damon has always been strong. Stefan? I knew you broke my watch, but I let Damon take the blame for it because I was so proud he would do it. I also wanted to see if he would go through with it and when he did it proved my theory. Damon is the strongest and bravest man I have yet to meet and I hope Elena, the beautiful and stunning, kind and caring human being he made his wife, can handle him. Good luck to the happy couple" he smiled. For the first time in a long time Damon felt his heart swell at his fathers words. Damon looked around and when he noticed the lack of standing people, he realized it was his turn.

He rose slowly, watching everyone with careful eyes. He looked down to his wife and took her hands in his. "Elena, I love you. Everyone here hopefully knows that. I know you do. I want to thank you, Elena, for saving me from a dark part of my life. No, I would like to thank many people. My father Giuseppe, for supporting me and loving me even after you suffered the greatest loss imaginable 17 years ago and I know you are still not over it. To my brother, Stefan, for being the best and most annoyingly brilliant baby brother I have yet to meet. To George Gilbert and the late Miranda Gilbert for giving me the love of my life, my wife and my everything from this moment forward. To Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine for being amazing bridesmaids but for also not kicking my ass if I messed up, which we all know I have done. To baby Gilbert, Jeremy for those of you who don't know, for helping both me and your sister with problems and for not killing me when I messed up and stepped on your painting of your mother the other day because that was stupid", Damon heard several chuckles including Jeremy's, " but mainly to Elena. Elena I have so many things to thank you for. I thank you for loving me and treasuring every moment with me. Thank you for trusting me with your heart. Thank you for being you. Thank you for existing and thank you for marrying me today. I love you more than I ever though possible. When I was young and I watched my mother and father kiss or hug or so much as hold hands I thought it was gross. But now I understand how much they loved each other. I honestly cannot stand up here and tell you how much I love you because there are no words. My heart beats for you, my heart is yours. From the moment I met you, it belonged to you. If I could, I would marry you everyday. If I could I would give you the world but I know you well enough to know that's not what you want. I will give you what you need, what you want, and even what you don't know you want but really damn well need. I promise to be faithful and to love you for every second that I breath. I promise to be by your side when things are rough, no, I promise to be by your side all the time and I promise to never stop loving you. Elena, I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I cry when I see you so much as frown. I love you so much I laugh when I see you crack a smile. I will say it every day if I have to, just to make you realize. That. I. LOVE. You. Elena Gilbert. Just know that my mother would have loved you Elena, almost as much as I do."

Everyone burst into applause and Elena instantly stood up and threw her arms around her husband, tears flowing heavily as people watched dreamily, seeing the love radiating around them in waves. Damon pulled back to plaster his lips to his wife's and the whole room set of fire. Where it not for her hand resting on the table, Elena probably would have forgotten the world existed and would have fallen into a world full of his kisses. They pulled back slowly and rest their heads to each others.

Elena pushed him down to the chair softly and turned to the guests. "I have no way to top that. God, you made me cry. I completely agree with you Damon, I cant describe how much I love him. But I will try to everyday for as long as we both shall live. First of all, thank you all for coming. Thank you to my father for being there for me and for being my everlasting rock through good and bad. Thank you to Bonnie for being my best friend and sister all the time and for sticking by me no matter what. Thank you Caroline for being the protective and crazy sibling that I couldn't live without. Thank you to Jeremy for being the little brother I get to look after and help and thank you for doing the same to me in return even though you don't have to. Thank you so much to Katherine for being my newest sister and my best friend. Thank you to Stefan for being an amazing and welcoming man who I have no doubt I will grow to love. Thank you Giuseppe for allowing me into your family and thank you most of all to my mother. Mum, I wish you were here right now", Elena cried, Damon clutched her hand, "because I know how proud you would be of me. You never even got to meet Damon. You never saw what an amazing man he is and I wish you did. And Damon Salvatore... I love you. Oh God I love you. You are a sarcastic, rude, stupid and childish idiot. But you know what? You are my Romeo. And I am your Juliet. I would die for you and I know you would give your life for me too. Goodness I have no words to describe what I'm feeling right now. What with my extra emotional state, I don't doubt that I'm crying a river right now. Damon Salvatore I want you to know that I'm not perfect and that I never will be. I want you to know that you are not perfect but that we accept each other and that, no matter what others say, you are my everything, my **perfect **knight. My angel sent from the heavens to save me. Thank you so much for being you. I love you and I will never stop. Know that my heart will forever be yours and my soul will forever be with you. I love you."

Damon quickly jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Elena, pulling her down to sit on his lap as he stroked her hair and whispered into her ear how much he loved her.

"Okay, I think it's time for the bride and grooms first dance!" the lead singer announced, clapping his hands in excitement. Elena smiled to her husband and vice versa as she stood up and walked to the center of the make-shift dance floor. The music began slow and steady, and Elena rest her head on Damon's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands to his shoulders as the musicians began to sing quietly behind them. All eyes were on the couple as the spun very slowly, Elena with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face and Damon with his head buried in her hair, taking in her smell with closed eyes. The Gilberts, Salvatore's and the Pierce daughter all smiled as they watched the best couple they knew dance together in perfect harmony, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization.

Elena pulled her head back from his shoulder slowly and kissed him passionately. "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled sweetly.

For the rest of the night, Damon and Elena danced, laughed, cheered, toasted, kissed, hugged, smiled and talked. They did this late into the night and after everyone went home or at least went to bed that stayed behind to just dance. They stepped into the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other as they swayed to the silence.

"You don't know do you?" Elena smiled

Damon raised a brow. "Know what?"

"The baby" Elena grinned. Damon looked confused. "It's a girl" she laughed.

Damon thought for a second before bursting into a smile. "Really? How do you know?" he laughed happily.

"I don't, but I'm 99% certain it is. She feels like a girl" Elena cooed. Damon chuckled.

"Either way I'm happy."

"So am I. As long as I have you and him or her, my life it complete."

Damon smirked. "I love you Elena Anne Gilbert."

"And I love you Damon Salvatore"

And then they kissed way into the night. Or should I say morning.

* * *

**What did you think? Its not the end yet, the baby has yet to be born! I hope you liked it. **

**Question! Tell me: what was your favorite speech? Stefan? Katherine? Caroline? Giuseppe? Damon? Elena? Go on! Review and let me know :D**

**Thanks so much for the 200+ reviews, they mean a lot! **

**Reviews are love xox**

**CookieDoughDEr :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Anniversary and Depression

**Okay, so I am now going to warn you in advance that there are only a few chapters left to 'Through Thoughts Of My Own'. Maybe 4-5 left but I promise to make them as good as I can and I promise you will get a happy ending. I just wanted to let you know. **

**Thanks for the feedback from last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The VAMPIRE Diaries. I don't own any of my favorite thing; Pirates Of The Caribbean, TITANIC, etc... :( Anyway, onto my story :)**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 22 - Anniversary and Depression  
**

_**I still love you babe**_

_**I'm still for you girl**_

_**I'll never leave you baby**_

_**Cuz I realize I need you in my life**_

_**Cuz every time I close my eyes I see you**_

_**And how I wanna live my life with you**_

_**There is no one **_

_**You're all I need and all I want**_

_**The only one I'll ever love**_

**[I Still Love You]**

* * *

Elena sighed as she lowered her almost 8 months pregnant self onto the leather seat in hers and Damon's room. It had now been around 6 months since the wedding and the baby was due any time now. Elena was terrified, mainly of the possibility of her daughter or sons death instead of her own. Damon was more scared for Elena's health as it had been repeatedly decreasing since their wedding in March.

Elena craned her sore neck to catch a glimpse of the small calender on the wall across from her and grinned when she saw the date. _November 14. _6 months since her wedding. Elena was happily married as was Damon but they found that married life was hard sometimes. When the people of town had discovered Elena's pregnancy, due to her ever-growing belly, they had not reacted well. Everyone knew that she couldn't be so big if she had conceived _after _the wedding, so soon worked out that they had became pregnant before they married, which almost everyone frowned upon. It had been a really hard time for Elena as she couldn't so much as leave the estate without getting glares and without people gossiping about her unborn child. Damon was heartbroken when he arrived home to discover Elena screaming and crying and another time, in the bath. He had walked through the door on the chilly Thursday afternoon and had found Elena in the bathtub, attempting to drown herself. It was just good that she didn't have the guts or she would dead. It had been a terrible time for the Salvatore's; they tried to console her and help her but she refused their aid, claiming she 'could fight this herself'. Doctors had seen her and claimed her bad health was due to her spiraling depression and that scared Damon out of his wits. Every time he saw her he attempted to put a smile on her face but his old tricks very rarely worked. After time, he had given up.

"Hello, Elena?" Damon called from the hallway, stepping into the house and tipping his hat. Several droplets of water flew around him as he shook his raven hair in an attempt to rid it of the rainwater that was heavily pouring outside. He dropped his things at the door and headed to the living room where Elena was gazing out the window into the foggy estate. "Elena?" he asked nervously, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Normally, that would scare her but this time Elena seemed to relax into his touch and for the first time in a long time, Damon kissed her tenderly. Elena pulled back slowly after her lips touched his as if the feel of them was foreign to her, and in a way it was. She had barely laid a hand on her husband for 3 months.

"How was your day?" Elena asked, her face blank. Damon frowned- this was her normal routine.

"Good" he muttered, knowing from experience that she wouldn't really listen to him if he described his day in anymore detail. Elena nodded, her eyes trailing up and down his body as if she hadn't seen him in years. She reached out slowly and pressed her hand to his chest, rising from her chair gracefully. Damon kept a hand on her waist to steady her as she shifted feet and began to loose balance. He chuckled quietly as Elena rest a hand on his cheek and tilted her head in examination. It had been a long time since she dared do anything like this, but today was their half-year anniversary and she was actually slightly happy about that.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked, her breath hitting his face and causing him to close his eyes dreamily. Her lips were no more than a centimeter away as she spoke. Damon stuttered but managed to get a rasp 'no' out of his mouth. Elena's grin widened as she rubbed her lips on the side of his mouth, not quite kissing him. "It's our 6 month anniversary" she whispered, pressing herself into his as best she could with her large baby bump. Damon's eyes slowly opened and he gazed into her eyes.

"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised seductively. Elena nodded. "Um-hmn" she muttered before her plump and waiting lips pressed to his gently at first, but soon the whole 3 months of longing caught up with them and they were in a frenzy of kisses. Something in Elena screamed, letting her know just how long it had been since their lips had touched like this, possibly not since their wedding day. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to angle herself better but the large bump was in her way and she pulled back angrily. Damon smirked at her attitude.

"I hate this" Elena muttered, falling back into her chair with a growl of frustration. Damon sighed and pulled up a small stool and sat in front of her, watching her intently.

"Hate what?

Elena breathed loudly. "I hate that I can't be the woman you deserve. I don't like this new me, believe me, I dont. But I'm stuck in this whole and I cant get out and I cant be the wife you need anymore" she cried, tears clinging to her eyes but soon they gave well and fell down her cheeks, making a path down her dirty face. Damon frowned. "Don't day that!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Elena flinched at his tone but kept her head to the ground. Damon knelt down and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"I honestly hate what has been happening with us, but I still love you like I did when I made you my wife, possibly more. You've shown me the good and bad sides of you and I love each part. Elena, it breaks my heart every night to lay beside you and hear you cry yourself to sleep and know that there is nothing I can do to console you. It destroys me! I hate that, but I will never stop loving you. You're not being a good wife, the wife you _should _be? Well then I don't want that wife, I want you. Never think you have to be perfect for me to love you. I will support you through this Elena" Damon insisted, his eyes glaring into hers powerfully. Elena crumpled, collapsing into his arms as she wept.

"I-I'm sor-ry" she cried, her tears soaking through his shirt to his skin, causing him to cringe. It wasn't that she disgusted him, it was just that he could feel her tears, almost like he could feel her pain.

"No, I am" Damon sighed into her hair. He had obviously failed. He had failed to keep his wife happy and be there for her.

He had failed.

[...]

"Well, Mrs Salvatore, I do believe your baby is healthy and waiting to be born. I can't be certain but it seems that everything is okay. Not long now" the old, crippled man smiled. Elena like him, he was one of the only people in Mystic Falls who didn't judge her.

"Great" Damon grinned, pecking Elena's cheek. Elena smiled softly, then frowned as the doctor spoke again.

"Time for **your **checkup, Mrs?" he asked and Elena nodded nervously. Because of her depression and spiraling health, Elena had to have constant check-ups which she really didn't enjoy. She pulled her dress back down and patted her belly as Damon helped her rise. She sat up slowly, smiling to the man as he checked her pulse.

"How have you been with your depression?" he asked bluntly. Elena took a deep breath and nodded vigorously as she spoke. "It's been okay. I was fine last Tuesday on the 14th and I haven't been _too _unhappy lately, have I?"

Elena looked up to Damon, who nodded with a small, reassuring smile. "She's doing well."

The Doctor nodded but kept a watchful gaze on Elena as he lent back in her chair, watching her nervously fiddle with the hemline of her golden dress. He frowned as he watched her move, her eyes almost always on her stomach as she shifted position. Since the beginning, she had always been a hard patient to control and understand, and being the age he was, Dr Fell sometimes grew tired of her attempts at hiding information. "Elena" he warned. Elena averted her gaze and soon found interest in the sheet she was sitting on. Dr Fell stood up slowly, his old bones almost creaking like a wheel that needed oiling. He stood in front of Elena and took her face in his hands. Damon watched carefully aware that Elena didn't entirely enjoy her face being forced, at least not recently. She glared up the old man as he gazed into her eyes, slightly stunned; she seemed so hollow, so empty. "I need you to tell me the truth. Have you attempted to harm yourself or hurt yourself, or your baby, in any way?" he asked. Elena frowned at him.

"I haven't, I promise" she breathed shakily. Dr Fell nodded.

"Have you cried at all since the 14th?" Damon tensed, knowing the answer, hearing the answer _every night _no matter what the circumstances.

Elena watched Dr Fell as he slowly lowered himself into his seat, his legs crossing. She stared at him, his every feature as she thought. His brown eyes were no longer comforting, his smile was no longer present. "I have" she stated, upset. Dr Fell nodded again and scratched his upper lip, where his mustache was.

"How many times?" he asked, this time his question directed at **Mr **Salvatore. Elena watched her husband with a stern gazed. "Every night" he whispered honestly, tears brewing in his cobalt eyes. Elena watched him with a questioning gaze. Did her tears and upset really hurt him that much? By the look on Damon's face, it was pretty obvious that they did. She was making him suffer.

"I promise I won't do it again. I'll be happy" Elena whispered hoarsely, her fists clenched a stuttering lip. Damon's head shot up as he looked at her in confusion. "I don't want to hurt you anymore" Elena answered his silent question, eyes on him. Damon swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to Dr Fell who smiled and finished writing in her information with his quill. Elena coughed nervously and stood up, placing her hand on her back for support as she rose. With a soft smile to the old man, Elena left the room and headed straight to her room where she sat on hers and Damon's bed and thought over everything.

If she couldn't look after herself, could she look after her child?

Damon turned to leave and follow his wife when Dr Fells' arm shot out and stopped him. Damon looked at Dr Fell with a frown of confusion.

"Damon" Dr Fell said, worried. Damon turned to face him, worry obvious on his features. He knew that look.

"What is it?" Damon asked, eyes glistening, expecting to here something along the lines of 'she's only got a few days'. Dr Fell sighed.

With a last glance down at the paper he held in his hands, Dr Fell looked up to Damon with a frown. "Your wife is suffering from depression, as you know. But it is starting to effect her health and within a few weeks, days even, it may begin to effect the baby. I'm sorry Mr Salvatore but if your wife doesn't be careful, you baby and your wife could suffer terribly."

Damon's eyes widened.

Would he lose his family?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like it?**

**Look, I don't know much about depression and stuff so I just used the information I know in the chapter. If I got something wrong or offended anymore know it wasn't my intention. **

**Reviews are love xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Weren't loads of reviews last chapter...so, I hope you didn't NOT like it ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but I own Through Thoughts Of My Own :D**

**Its short but I hope its okay C:**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 23 - Baby**

Elena groaned as she settled into her seat at the dinner table. Damon had a blank expression on his face, and since the check-up he had been increasingly distant. Giuseppe seemed nervous being around Elena and Stefan seemed as thought he was slightly out of place.

"So how are you Elena?" Giuseppe asked quietly, his voice almost an audible whisper. Damon stared down at his food with a frown as Elena rose her head to smile at Giuseppe sarcastically.

"I'm getting better Giuseppe. I promise" she nodded with wet eyes, leaning over to clutch Damon's hand tightly. Damon looked to her with curious eyes, as if secretly asking if she could really do this. Elena replied with a comforting nod.

"It's great to hear that Elena" Stefan smiled, throwing a cut of meat into his mouth. Giuseppe nodded and raised his glass.

"To Elena and Damon's happiness" he grinned, his glass in the air. Elena sniffled back her tears as she straightened up and nodded repeatedly. With a crying smile she rose her glass and they toasted to her possible pleasure.

"So, how meant your check-up?" Stefan asked, his knife slicing into his meat daringly as he threw the large cube of meat into his mouth.

"Well" Elena grinned, having the impression that all was well. Damon closed his eyes and took a breath, attempting to keep the information in. "He said nothing but kind words and sent good fortune my way, Stefan. Our baby is healthy as am I and her or she shall be here soon" she beamed, her smile completely genuine for the first time in months.

Damon was tense as he took a sip of his drink. He couldn't take this. "Elena" he sighed, eyes on the oak table as he croaked out each word. Elena turned to him abruptly at the sound of her voice on his tongue.

"Yes?"

Damon blinked repeatedly, sniffling as he bit his lip. "It's about Dr Fell's check-up from earlier" he managed to get out. Elena stared at him in confusion._  
_

"Elena... he said your depression may harm the baby" Damon whispered hoarsely,worried that him bringing it up would only make her feel worse. Which it instantly did. He knew it would but he had also hoped it would help her improve.

Her reaction was quick. With a gasp and several falling tears, Elena panted. "What?" she cried, red face like roses. Stefan and Giuseppe tensed. "Why would you tell me that when I'm finally trying to be happy?!" she screamed, tears pouring like a waterfall, fists slammed on the table. All three Salvatore's men were surprised by her outburst. _  
_

"Elena-"

"No! Why? Why would you...?" she gasped, hand on her mouth to keep in her tears. Damon reached across to her to comfort her back she quickly shot out of her seat and panted, leaning against the table.

"I'm hurting my baby?" she gasped. "I'm the reason she could die? I'm such a horrible mother. Oh my God!"

All three men bounced to their feet and attempted to wrap their arms around her in a movement meant to comfort her, but she slung them away, breathing fast and heavy. "Oh my god! I cant do this... I am killing my baby, oh my god! No... I'm killing... my... baby" she breathed, her eyes glassing over and her breathing becoming struggled. Soon, before anyone could comprehend it, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, still like a porcelain doll. Everyone attempted to reach her.

Damon's arms shot out as he gasped, watching his wife fall hastily towards the floor. With a gasp and a grunt, his arms were securely around his partner and her was bending his knees, slowly lowering them to the ground.

"We must get help" Stefan rushed, breathing fast, looking down upon Elena's unconscious body. Giuseppe nodded but Damon just shot him a look as if to say 'really? I would never have guessed!'

"I'll take her upstairs, tend to her. Call for a nurse" Damon ordered, lifting her into his arms carefully and taking her to his bed where he set her down gently on the sheets, begging for her to wake.

"Please. Come back to me" he whispered.

[...]

Elena's eyes fluttered and soon, light shone through the air towards her open eyes. It seemed brighter than usual, and with a groan Elena covered her eyes, keeping out the dangerously bright lights.

"Elena!" Damon gasped, flinging himself to her side. She lifted her hand slowly, testing the brightness to find it was bearable With a grunt, she shifted positions and faced her husband.

"Damon?" she asked groggily, "What happened?" There was a hint of fear laced in her voice and Damon could see how worried had grown, looking around her and seeing the doctors and people surrounding her with staring eyes.

"You collapsed after I told you about-" he was cut short by Elena's gasp.

"I remember" she declared, rubbing her head with a nervous hand, eyes trailing up and down her husband. Her eyes were dark, angry, but also sad and pleading as though she wanted his help but didn't want to want it. "How could you?" she asked simply, her breath hitting his face as she lent into him.

Damon was silent as he closed his eyes and thought. There was technically no logical reason for him telling her, apart from the fact he thought it would help her. "I thought it would encourage you to be happier" he whispered almost silently, so hard Elena had to strain to hear him.

"Well it worked!" she stated, eyes wide. Damon nodded, head down. Elena looked over his shoulder, noticing everyone had vacated the room. "Damon" she sighed, "I thank you for telling me; I needed to know. But not like that. To find out one is killing their own child is like stabbing them through the chest with no mercy. Telling me was like stabbing me, not in the heart, and watching me bleed, or in my case, freak out. I want the truth Damon but not so carelessly or bluntly. Consider my reaction before you tell me these things, please."

Damon smiled softly and looked up to his wife. "I am forever sorry, love, please forgive me" he begged.

Elena frowned at him, "I already do. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry"

Damon nodded, he understood. "How do you feel, my love?"

Elena thought about it and then smiled. "I'm happy" she breathed. "My beautiful, amazing, brutally honest husband is by my side and my baby is hopefully okay. I'm great Damon" she whispered, no sarcasm, all honestly. Damon grinned.

"You had be worried you know"

"Don't I always?" she asked, jokingly. Damon scoffed.

"Yes, my beauty, you do". Elena giggled at his new nickname, feeling over loved at the moment.

"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Elena asked quickly.

Damon tensed. "The doctor informed me that there is a possibility that, due to the abrupt fall, the baby may be hurt and you may have to give me my child earlier than planned" he smiled.

Elena looked confused. "You may be forced into an early labor but apart from that everything is fine"

Elena gasped. "Early labor?" she breathed. Damon smiled.

"Elena, we both know that you wont. It's very likely that it wont happen. It _may _make you but I doubt-"

Damon was cut of my a loud and abrupt gasp from Elena. She had her hands pressed to her stomach and her face was screwed in intense pain. "Oh my" she panted, her hands pressing into her baby bump painfully, knuckles almost white. "Damon", she gasped, "I think I'm..."

Damon shot up. "Doctor!" he screamed, grabbing Elena's hand tightly. Elena gasped against the contraction. "My wife's in labor!" Damon roared, staring down at Elena who panted heavily.

[...]

Caroline smiled as she finished braiding Bonnie's hair in a sweet and stylish tie on her head. They had spent around 20 minutes doing said hair and discussing things, such as Elena and her depression, Jeremy and his sore back and even things like the weather.

"I hope you like it" Caroline smiled, sitting beside Bonnie outside, under the ray of the glaring sun.

"Shame I can not see said masterpiece" Bonnie smirked, opening her book once more.

"What is it you're reading?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Her sister was always curious. "It's a copy of Master Shakespeare's play 'Much Ado About Nothing'. I find it rather funny in places" Bonnie snickered, her nose crinkled.

"Yes. Well, I know you happen to like Mast Shakespeare's-" Caroline began but was brutally cut off my a loud scream.

"Care! Bonnie!" Both girls jumped to attention when they saw Jeremy fall out from the house, panting.

"What Jeremy?!" Bonnie demanded, throwing her book onto the chair beside her with a growl.

Jeremy struggled to regain his breath but when he did he roared, "The new Salvatore is arriving"

"Elena's in labor?" Caroline asked in disbelief. Jeremy nodded and with screams of both excitement and fear, they dropped everything they had and raced to the carriage to head for the estate.

[...]

Katherine smiled, folding the letter she had completed and sliding it safely into her drawer.

"Katherine!" someone yelled, running into the room without asking permission. Katherine knew it must be something important and turned to face them.

"She's having the baby, isn't she?" Katherine beamed.

The servant didn't reply she just nodded and waved for Katherine to follow, which she happily did.

[...]

George laughed, looking as his daughters and son ran through the estate. "What are you doing?" he chuckled. Caroline turned to him abruptly.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" George asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"The baby's coming!" Bonnie squealed. George bounced to his feet and without a word, ran to the carriage.

[...]

"Sir?" a voice called, stepping towards the man inside the cell. "You told me to inform you of when the Salvatore's child would be born?"

"Yes" the prisoner croaked.

"Mrs Salvatore is in labor now and Katerina is joining her"

Tyler turned to the Salvatore servant and smiled. "Thank you Joyce. Now, hurry along. Don't worry, I will not harm your daughter. Do not tell the Salvatore's of this. Thank you for you help"

Joyce nodded sadly and ran back home, where a big man finally returned her baby to her.

* * *

**I bet you're all like WTF?! Well, I have something planned out so dont worry all will be explained next chapter. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED! **

**Reviews are love xxo**


	24. Our Prize Through All Of This

**Okay guys so I got my first EVER piece of criticism last chapter but instead of upsetting me, it's pushing me to do this better. I'm now way more determined to get on and make it good, take my time and MAKE IT GOOD! The person who sent it sent it anonymously which is... you know :S But oh well! I'll do my best! I'm sorry if I haven't done good work so far but considering it is only 1 bad review I will strive for better. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Also, another little apology. Last post was tacky and I apologize. I was rushed because I realized that I hadn't finished the chapter at the last minute and I was soo busy so I tried my best to add a twist and get it done so if you weren't pleased, tell me so, so that I can do my best to get better :D**

**~Emma**

**P.P.S- I have decided I may put in only 2 more chapters to the story and then that's it so Through Thoughts Of My Own will end on chapter 26! Thought I'd let you know :) This time next week, you'll be reading the last chapter :') **

**I kinda hope you cry (happy tears) at this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries which I think we all know I wis****h I did.**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 24 - Our Prize Through All Of This**

* * *

Elena screamed, her head lolling back as her wails pierced the air and let almost everyone around her know of the agony her body felt. She was sweating buckets, her stress and aching bones getting the better of her as she fell back into her pillow after her contraction.

_This_ pain wasn't something Elena had initially expected to come with child birth. Obviously she knew of the supposed 'excruciating pain' but it wasn't that that surprised her. It was the lack of energy mixed with the tear striking pain. She knew that she hadn't even begun to have her baby yet, not really, and yet her energy was so little her bones ached from so much as moving. There was not an ounce of vigor in her and she hated it, she hated her inability to move her limbs.

"Elena, squeeze my hand if it hurts" Damon whispered, nervously stepping towards the bed in which Elena was sprawled. Elena shot him an angry look as she took his hand.

"I hate you" she spat, clenching her teeth as her next contraction hit. Damon winced slightly at the shocking strength Elena used on his hand. Damon watched as her tired body arched, the pain so much she found she had to move, hoping the pain may subside by her movements. She was highly mistaken as the pain cursed through her again.

"Oh God! I hate you Damon Salvatore!" she yelped as her contraction finished. With a grunt she collapsed into the sheets again, her hand still wrapped around her husbands. Damon smirked softly, brushing the hair from her face.

"Why's that then love?" he smiled. Elena cracked a small smile as she looked up to the man she loved.

"You are the reason for my pain" she informed, like it were obvious. Damon felt a smile jerk at his lips.

"Last time I checked, you took part in the impregnating" he laughed. Elena giggled, the shrill yet sweet sound of her laughs dancing around the air as a sign of the slight happiness she felt in the situation. Damon grinned.

"Excuse me sir but it's highly inappropriate for you to be in here at this point, we are sure your child will be arriving soon and our doctors ask you to leave" a nurse squeaked, stepping to the other side of Elena's bed.

Damon shot the nurse a look but soon there was several doctors surrounding said nurse and Damon knew he was outnumbered. He looked down to Elena who was red in the face. She was very obviously nervous, terrified. "Darling?" Damon whispered to her. Elena looked to him quickly, her eyes searching his. "Look, love. I have to go but know that I love you. Soon we'll have our baby, so just, do your best darling. I love you to the stars and back my beautiful wife. **_Our prize through all of this_** is our stunning new baby. Just remember that and remember I am waiting for you on the other side of the door my love."

Elena gasped, realizing that she would effectively be alone when he left. She quickly pulled his hand to her chest and kissed his knuckles. "I love you" she breathed to which Damon smiled. "I love you too" he lent down and with a feverish kiss, her turned on his heel and began the daringly long walk away from his wife and her pain. He held onto Elena's hand as long as he could as he continued to step away. Elena watched him, eyes focused on him, not even bothered by the nurses and doctors rushing around the room. As her hand fell from his, Elena's heart clenched.

"I love you" Damon mouthed stepping out of the room. Elena watched him as he quickly pulled a nurse with him. He disappeared with said nurse behind the door. Elena sat up quickly and searched the hall for him, her eyes welling with tears as she realized she was alone, at least until someone arrived. If they did.

Damon pulled the nurse to him and spoke, his breath hitting her face. "If you have to save one of them at any point in the labor, if there are any problems, save my wife. Please. If something goes wrong do whatever is in your power to save her and then tend to my child" Damon whispered, his throat clenched as he spoke. He didn't know how he had come to the decision to save Elena but he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to look at his baby, as horrible as it sounded, if he/she killed his wife.

Suddenly, he remembered what he had said to her in the stables almost a year ago.

_"What about Jack?"_

_"My mother miscarried before Stefan was born but I told him when he was around 12"_

_Damon shook his head slowly, meaning his chin, that resting on Elena's head, moved against her hair. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, curious._

_"Would you have done that? Change his birthday, I mean"_

_Damon smirked. He shook his head slowly, as if not believing what she was asking him. "Probably. If it were, you, say, that had died that day, I would probably have changed it, yes. I don't think I could look at a son or daughter of mine and be happy on his or her birthday if I was busy mourning you'._

With a sad smile Damon recalled the memory well. He looked to the nurse who looked nervous. The small, blonde nurse nodded quickly. She raced back to the room in which Damon could suddenly hear Elena's gasp. The door was slammed shut and soon the sound of conversation was louder than any of Elena's cries.

"Damon!"

Damon turned quickly, coming face to face with Katherine who was smiling slightly, her dress ends in her hands and her hair tied to the side, several strands falling out of place. "I came as soon as I could. How is she?" Katherine breathed heavily, almost collapsing into Damon's arms.

Damon chuckled nervously. "She is well so far only her screams do not seize" Damon sighed, his eyes wet. Katherine looked up to him and thought of the pain he and Elena must be feeling; being apart. Elena's physical pain and Damon's pain in hearing his lovers cries.

Damon quickly grabbed Katherine's forearms as a realization hit him. "Katherine! I cannot enter since I am a man, but surely she is allowed at least someone in there with her. Please, ask, at least. I must know if they are well" Damon whispered hoarsely. Katherine's eyes widened. Watch her best friend give birth? How improper. But the look in Damon's eyes made her think otherwise. She couldn't even begin to imagine how badly he would want to be with his wife at this point. That was when Elena's voice broke the silence.

"Ow! Oh God, it hurts!"

Katherine tensed as she looked behind her at the door, contemplating her choices. With a final sympathetic look to Damon, she pulled herself free and quietly slid into the room, running straight to Elena's bed.

"Miss! You cannot be in here!" a large yet young man warned, stepping towards her. Elena's hand interlaced with Katherine's as she gasped.

"Please- Let her!" Elena huffed heavily, her breathing erratic. The young man looked towards the mother and sighed, nodding with a frown as he turned away and ran to other doctors.

"Katherine?" Elena panted, grabbing her hand firmly. Katherine nodded against her tears at seeing her friend twisting in such pain.

"It's me 'Lena"

Elena's frown turned into a beam as she bit her lower lip. "I missed you" Elena sighed, her head lolling to the side so she could see her friend. Katherine smiled.

"I missed you too. Welcome back _happy _Elena" Katherine laughed but then realized...

"Happy?! I look happy to you?" Elena screeched and from behind the closed door she could hear Damon's faint chuckle. She stared at the wood that separated her from him longingly.

"Elena" Katherine breathed, looking down to her best friend. Elena stared up at her as she clenched her teeth. "I'll help you get through this. I promise"

[...]

Caroline lept from the carriage and moved her legs as fast as she could, getting closer and closer to the Estate with each passing second. Bonnie was hot on her heel as they raced towards the slightly ajar front door. They both burst through together, pushing at one another in an attempt to reach their sister first.

"Caroline? Bonnie?" Stefan asked, looking to the door. His eyes lingered on the blonde for nothing but a second before he shook his head and watched as George and Jeremy arrived.

"How is she?" George begged. Before Stefan could answer there was a loud, startling cry from upstairs and heavy footsteps. Everyone looked up, watching as Damon ran down the stairs, hand on the banister as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. He stopped instantly when he noticed Elena's family.

Caroline stiffened at the expression on his face; he had been over thinking something.

"Oh, right. Hello" Damon stuttered, stepping towards them slowly, seemingly ignorant to his wife's cries from upstairs as he stared with worried eyes at her father. "She's um... busy?"

George stiffened.

"Damon, you dog, how is she?" Caroline rushed, smacking his forearm and stepping to head for her room. Damon's grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What?"

"Caroline. I wouldn't go in there. Katherine came out a second ago and told me it isn't pretty, she said Elena's really scared and doesn't want anyone else in there. Well.." he froze. Caroline's eyes widened.

"She doesn't want anyone but you, does she?" Bonnie asked, smiling sweetly at the romance behind it. Caroline was stiff.

Damon tensed but nodded with an uncomfortable cough. He looked up at the stairs and everyone could tell how much he wanted to be in there.

"Why can't you be in there with her?" Jeremy asked unknowingly. Everyone looked to him as Damon swallowed.

"It's, er, inappropriate" Damon cleared his throat. Everyone bit their lip at the awkwardness.

"Well, I'm going!" Bonnie sighed, breaking the silence and running up the stairs before anyone could stop her. Damon stared with wide eyes as Caroline followed. All men stayed where they were, listening as Elena's cries got louder as the door opened and then quieter as it closed. George watched as a tear shed from Damon's eye as he listened to his soul mate cry. Stefan noticed too and lowly dragged Damon away, into the kitchen where he asked for a hot beverage to be made.

[...]

Joyce was tense as she sat down with her baby, rocking in her arms sweetly. "I had to do it" she croaked.

When Joyce had arrived home and taken her baby back from Tyler's man, Rose and Jack had caught her and effectively questioned her.

Rose frowned angrily. "You told Master Tyler about Katherine and the baby! It wasn't your place! We have no idea what he will do!" she cried.

Joyce was silent as her lip trembled. "He just wants to know about his wife"

"Well then why did you tell him about Elena being in labor?!" Jack asked shocked and confused.

"How did this all happen, first of all" Rose whispered, watching as Joyce clutched to Anabel tightly.

Joyce was silent, her 15-year-old complexion turning to a frightening milky white. "I left her alone" she choked. "I went to the outside to pluck a flower for her. I took her outside the day before and she loved them. She wouldn't stop crying so I got one for her. She was safe, right inside only a door away. I don't even know how but Tyler sent someone inside, FROM HIS CELL, to my house and they took her. I had to get her back."

Joyce fell into Rose's arms, crying heavily. Jack was silent as he observed. "What do you think he'll do?" Joyce sniffled as Anabel twitched in her arms.

Rose was silent for a second but soon spoke. "He's in the cell. He can't do much, plus Giuseppe wont let him near the estate. I think all will be fine"

Jack and Rose looked at each other nervously.

[...]

Damon was sitting in the seat beside Stefan, crying silently as he heard Elenas shout from upstairs. It had been 3 hours since Caroline, Bonnie and the other arrived. She had been in labor for 4 hours now and Damon didn't know how much more he could take.

"I can't take this" Damon sniffed, straightening up and flinging his drink across the room with a roar. As it collided with the wall, a millions shards of glass flew around the room and scattered across the floor. George, who was sitting beside Stefan, tensed and nodded in silent agreement.

"Damon... she wouldn't want you to freak out" Stefan sighed, watching his brother throw a fit.

"Well, she may die from this so overall none of us get what we want!" Damon spat, jumping up abruptly and wiping his face with his palm, panting for air as he attempted to calm down. Both Gilberts stood up.

"Dont say that about my sister! She's strong" Jeremy insisted. Damon turned to him with wet eyes and a red face.

"Yes! I know that! But that doesn't mean she's strong enough! God knows what will happen!" he cried, burying his head in his hands.

Suddenly, there was an eerie silence about the place and Damon instantly turned to the stairs, having heard Elena's cries die. He looked panicked, terrified as he shot forwards towards the staircase.

"Damon!" Stefan gasped running after him, "Damon! No!"

Damon ran through the hallways towards his and Elena's room just as Caroline turned the corner and they collided. Caroline reared back, stumbling against the force of Damon's move. Damon gasped. "Sorry!" he rushed, attempting to get around her. The door was in sight.

Caroline stopped him. "Damon" she whispered, causing Damon to stare at her with wide eyes. A thousand thoughts shot through his mind and when the most horrible one hit him, he began to instantly crumble at Caroline's sympathetic tone of voice. He fell to the ground, holding his head in pain as he realized. She was dead. She was, he knew it. Stefan quickly saw his brother and ran to him, attempting to pick him up but Damon pushed his off. George turned to corner and, seeing Damon's reaction, bent to the floor and gasped.

"Is she...?" Jeremy begged, eyes wet. Caroline raised a brow.

"No!" she shouted in disbelief. Damon's head instantly shot up. "If you let me finish then you would know that its over"

Damon was quickly on his feet, wiping his tears with the back of his hand angrily. "Are they both well?" he begged. Caroline's face broke into a smile.

"See for yourself" she grinned, stepping aside so Damon had a clear path to the door. His eyes twitched as he stared at the damned piece of wood that kept him from his wife and child. He smiled and stepped towards the door sluggishly, contemplating what he would find. With an unsteady hand, he twisted the door knob and pushed open the door, wincing as he took in the room around him.

Doctors were packing things up, yet leaving the room a mess. His usually clean bed was untidy and a mess, the sheets on the floor and red... with blood. He tensed as he took it in, realizing whose blood it was. He quickly looked up to the bed and he beamed.

There, laying with a small bundle of cloth in her arms, brow soaked with sweat and hair matted to her wet head, was his wife, in all her glory. She looked exhausted, leaning on the bed frame with her pillows behind her. She was staring down at her baby lovingly but soon her eyes landed on him.

Just like every other time, they eyes locked and the world around them disappeared- only this time, one thing remained apart from each other. Damon's eyes then moved to the bundle of cloth in his soul mates arms and he froze. Stepping around the bed slowly he reached Elena's side and stared down at the baby in her arms.

The baby was ever so small. It's eyes were sealed shut and looked tired. It's lips were plump and red, parting as she, or he, took in breath. Their tiny hands were wrapped around the edges of the woolen blanket they were wrapped in. Damon smirked as he noticed the little tough of brown hair on the babies head, curly slightly.

"Its a girl" Elena spoke sweetly, watching her baby as she rolled her head to the sound of her voice. Damon chuckled, throat clenched as he struggled not to cry at his daughters beauty.

"Elena" he breathed. "She's perfect... are you both okay?"

Elena looked up and him and nodded, tears glistening in her warm, brown eyes. Damon looked to her and smiled, leaning down to gently capture her lips. Everyone watched as the coupled pressed their lips together in a comforting movement, tears falling down both of their cheeks. Elena giggled as their lips separated and pressed her lips together, smiling. "I love her already" she beamed, looking down upon her newborn child. Damon grinned widely and felt tears rolling down his smooth face as he watched Elena handle their baby.

"Elena? May I?" Damon asked kindly, gesturing to her arms. Elena smiled.

"Of course you may Damon" she whispered, lifting her stiff arms to pass their daughter the her husband. Damon took her in his arms awkwardly, cradling her head with his hand gently as he rocked her in his arms sweetly. Elena lent back with a tired sigh and watched her husband and daughter interact for the first time. Katherine giggled behind them.

Damon stared down at his daughter lovingly, breathing heavily as he gazed down at the beautiful being he and Elena had made. "I guess we did something right" Damon laughed. Elena scoffed. "We did, didn't we"

George smiled at the family scene as everyone slowly and quietly moved into the room. Elena cast a smile her fathers way before averting her gaze back to her husband. "What are we calling her?" Elena asked.

Damon furrowed his brow in thought, sliding onto the bed beside Elena. "She doesn't look like a Nina" he commented with a sad smile. Elena nodded in agreement. "She doesn't. But she does, kind of look like.. a Alice, maybe?" Elena queried.

Damon looked down to his daughter as he thought over the name. She did look like an Alice; a mischievous little rascal, but a beautiful, pixie-faced angel too. "I like it" he smiled, then cast a glance to Elena in question.

"I love it" she declared, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. Damon kissed her back, slightly more heated than planned. When he pulled back he stood up, holding Elena's hand as he gave his daughter over to her God mother, who kissed the baby's head gently and cradled her.

"That's her name then" Damon smiled softly, squeezing Elena's hand.

Everyone looked to the couple as Elena announced, proud and clear, "Alice Caroline Katerina Salvatore" she beamed. Everyone erupted into small cheers, Katherine, who was holding Alice, and Caroline, who was leaning on Stefan's shoulder lovingly, both teared up at the fact she had used their name. Bonnie grinned happily, not jealous at all as she watched everyone coo at the baby.

Elena pulled Damon's arm around her shoulders and smiled as she watched everyone. "We did good" she breathed. Damon grinned, leaning down sluggishly.

"We did"

And then he claimed her lips again.

* * *

**Oh yay! Chapter complete! I spent almost 4 hours altogether doing this so I hope it was better than last. I hope you understood when Damon thought Elena was dead; he was already freaking out and Care made it worse.. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	25. Chapter 25: DEAD

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! Yay!**

**Second to last chapter, OMG! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Through Thoughts Of My Own is MY story.. MINE I TELL YOU! (oh.. and i don't own the vampire diaries) ^.^**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 25 - DEAD**

* * *

Elena giggled as she looked down and cooed at Alice, who was nestled in the large blue blanket in her arms. Alice was now 2 weeks old, and had since opened her eyes. Elena was glad to say that Alice had inherited her fathers eyes; sharp and powerful cobalt blue. Although she had her fathers eyes, the rest of her face was almost 100% Elena. She had Elena's nose, her cheeks, her lips, even her face shape! But she had Damon's eyes and his hair, black and naturally curly. Since her birth, her hair had darkened, her eyes had opened and she had made her first sound which Elena couldn't understand; it was somewhere between 'Oog' and 'Aw'.

Alice now had the entire Salvatore and Gilbert family around her little finger. She was an enchanting little baby and almost everyone would fight for a few seconds alone with her. It was obvious that she was a daddy's girl, what with her constant desire to be near Damon, but Elena didn't mind, in fact she rather liked the fact Alice was a daddy's girl. It gave Elena a chance to see a new side of Damon. Granted, he had cared for her well and looked after her, but the way he cherished Alice was heartwarming. If she was under his care he wouldn't take his eye off her and would always hold her tight. There was a completely different side of Damon uncovered when Alice was around.

"Hello baby" Elena chirped, watching as Alice rolled around in her arms. With closed eyes, Alice's chubby baby hands reached up and grabbed a lock of Elena's hair, twirling the strands around her fingers and tugging gently. Elena giggled and carefully pulled Alice's hand away, pulling it up to her lips to plant a soft kiss on her delicate skin. "I love you baby" Elena whispered with a smile, stroking Alice's cheek tenderly. Alice made a sound as she turned into her mothers touch, her hand reaching up to keep her mothers hand pressed to her cheek. Elena grinned.

"How is she?" Damon asked, stepping into the room and seeing Elena sitting on the white sheets of the bed, leaning over to gaze at her baby in wonder. Elena looked to her husband quickly and beamed.

"She's wonderful, and perfect" Elena breathed, eyes on her husband as he stepped towards her with his arms out, silently asking to hold his daughter. As if sensing her father was close, Alice twitched and turned in the direction of her fathers, small arms outstretched in his direction as she gurgled. Elena laughed and stood from the bed, cradling Alice's head in her hand. With a nod to Damon, Elena handed over the baby. Alice happily fell into her fathers arms, instantly snuggling to his chest and wrapping her small hands around the fabric of his clothes. Damon chuckled, watching his daughter curl into him and smile sweetly.

"She's stunning, isn't she?" he whispered, looking to his left where Elena now stood, leaning over his shoulder to watch her daughter. Elena smiled softly as she nodded against his shoulder, gazing at her newborn daughter in awe.

"Shall we go downstairs and fetch breakfast?" Elena asked, eyes glued to her daughter. Damon nodded and shifted his weight, turning to the door and attempting to keep Alice stable, which she stayed. Elena looped her arm through Damon's carefully and together they headed for the kitchen.

"Has she already been fed?" Damon asked nervously as they entered the dining room where plates and food were placed. Elena nodded and took her seat beside Damon, who pulled the chair out and slid in, Alice still tucked peacefully into his arms.

"Well How is my beautiful God daughter!" Katherine squealed, coming into the room and quickly stealing the place beside Damon and the baby. Elena giggled and pulled her chair closer to Damon, who smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"She's well" Elena sighed, watching her daughter sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept, so peaceful and perfect.

"Great! Maybe today I can take her for the afternoon and show her the garde-"

"How is my niece today then?" Stefan interrupted, entering the room. Damon laughed at both Katherine's face, and Katherine and his brother asking almost the same thing. When Stefan noticed Katherine beside Damon, he frowned.

Katherine glared, angry he had interrupted her. "What? It's my turn to sit beside her!"

Stefan scoffed and turned to take the seat opposite his brother, just as Giuseppe entered, stepping around the table to his own seat. "Good morning" he grinned, watching his family coo at the baby. "Do eat now! Don't just stare at her all day, not that she isn't beautiful" Giuseppe laughed.

Damon nodded and sat back, calling upon Cynthia, a servant who had recently joined the household, since Joyce had had Anabel.

"Yes sir?" Cynthia smiled stiffly, reaching his side. Katherine stared at Cynthia as she narrowed her eyes in thought, knowing her face from somewhere. Damon frowned, slightly unhappy and what he was about to do, but handed the sleeping Alice over to the servant anyway. "Be careful!" he warned, watching as Cynthia took the seat to the back of the room, holding Alice both tight and gently. Elena's eyes lingered as she watched Cynthia hold her baby, and with a nervous gulp, turned to her meal.

"So, Giuseppe" Katherine swallowed nervously, turning back to him still wary of the servant and bit into her steak. "What news have you heard of Mr Lockwood?"

It had now been 2 weeks since Tyler was last in the cell. It was a horrible time for Katherine when she heard of Tyler's leave from the cell, the day after Alice's birth. She refused to say his first name, memories haunting her; she stuck to Lockwood. He hadn't been seen around town though, so they were hoping he had left.

Giuseppe was stiff as he spoke. "Your parents informed me he has not returned to his estate and that one carriage of his is missing and has been since little Alice's birth, but they cannot say for sure" he explained, to which Katherine relaxed slightly.

"What of your parents have you heard?" Stefan asked politely to Katherine who smiled at his interest.

"Not much. They sent me a letter two days ago and I shall be leaving to see them later today" Katherine smiled at the thought of seeing her family.

"I bet you cannot wait!" Elena laughed, grinning to Katherine across the table.

Katherine beamed. "No, I cannot! You should go and see your family too Elena!"

Elena looked to Damon who grimaced slightly but nodded, turning his eyes to meet Alice, who was now sitting in Cynthia's arms, 'goo'ing at the air. Alice's eyes were open and wide, searching the room as if searching for someone and Elena whimpered slightly, pushing out her chair and heading towards her daughter. "Give her to me" she pleaded gently. Cynthia narrowed her eyes and stood, slowly lowering Alice into her mothers arms. Elena, once her daughter was safely in her arms, glared and stepped back quickly, almost running back to the table to sit on Damon's lap. Damon grinned as Elena sat on his left knee. She turned and pecked his lips sweetly before turning to Giuseppe.

"Well, Damon, Alice and I shall be going to my fathers later. Upon our departure we will be requiring a carriage?" Elena shot a look over to Cynthia whose eyes were glued on Katherine. Katherine shifted uncomfortably, twirling her hair within two fingers as she coughed nervously under the servants gaze.

"Might I help you?" she bit out, turning to Cynthia whose eyes turned to slits. Katherine swallowed.

"Of course not, _M'lady_" Cynthia smiled evilly, eyes then moving to Alice who nestled happily in her mothers arms, obviously happy both parents were close. Elena turned more so her back was to Cynthia, who growled and began to scan Katherine over.

"Out!" Katherine screamed suddenly, jumping from her chair, finger pointed to the doorway. Elena's eyebrows disappeared behind her fringe as she watched Katherine pant, frightened. Cynthia smirked and left, sluggishly exiting the room, keeping her eyes on Katherine. Once she was gone, Katherine collapsed into her seat panting.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

Katherine swallowed her breath, rubbing her head as she made sounds of discomfort. "Kathy?" Elena sat forward on Damon's lap worriedly.

Katherine clutched her throat and she struggled for breath, freaking out. "I only just noticed" she wheezed, leaning back in her chair. Everyone lent forward but only Stefan stood and went to her side as she panicked.

"Only just noticed what?" Stefan attempted to sooth. Katherine took a deep breath and with a tear in her eye turned to Elena.

"She's Tyler's personal-" she was cut off short by her gasps for breath.

Everyone understood the little she had said. Elena stared wide eyed. "Oh my God" she breathed as Alice stirred.

[...]

_9 months before_

_Katherine smiled as she gazed down at the bundle of flowers in her hand, sent from her close friend Mathew Donovan. _

_They had been friends since they were 8 when they had first met out beside her mother's small rose garden. Mathew's mother, Kerry **(changed) **had since passed away and Matt, as Katherine called him, had ignored and avoided all company for months. This was the first time she had heard from him since. _

_She held up the small card that came with the freshly picked bundle. _

**_Katherine,_**

**_I apologize for my lack of communication. I have been through much but surely not as much as you. Your arranged marriage to Tyler Lockwood would surely wound you more than a mere loss had wounded me. I do hope you shall not allow him to mistreat you or command you. _**

**_Since I have yet to see you, I request you presence at the only place we may call out own. Please do we the honor of meeting me there at noon tomorrow. _**

**_Mathew Donovan _**

_And below was an intricately written signature. Katherine beamed, nodding with a laugh as she set the flowers and card down. _

_She had missed Matt. After all, he was her one and only friend. _

Katherine frowned as she came upon the Donovan mansion, gazing up at the stunning structure. The house was large and white. The bushes were neatly trimmed, the path was clear, the grass was freshly cut. The mansion itself looked like it always had. The hazel front door was under the balcony, held up by two golden edged, white pillars. The stairs from the door lead to Katherine, who took a deep breath, looking around.

There were very few servants around the area, some plowing, some trimming the bushes and some lugging around sacks. She watched as one walked right past her towards the steps, heading up them as if it were easy. Katherine couldn't do it, she didn't know how she would do this and her feet felt glued to the ground.

"Excuse me!" Katherine called. The servant turned quickly to look at her and squinted against the ray of the sun as he took her in. "I am looking for Mathew, is he presently residing within?"

The servant was silent for a second before waving rudely for Katherine to follow him. Katherine was slightly stunned by his lack of manners- the least he could do was speak. "Inside" the servant informed, opening the door and heading down the hall, leaving Katherine standing uncomfortably in the threshold.

Just then, a blonde head poked around the corner. "Close the-" he began but stopped short as he looked to Katherine who smiled sweetly.

"Hi Matt" she blushed, stepping slowly into the house as he stepped from behind the wall, heading straight for her. Katherine gasped as she was quickly lifted into his arms and twirled, her hair and dress flying around her. With a giggle and a deep chuckle from the blonde, she was set on her feet and pulled into a tight hug.

"Kathy!" Mathew cheered, kissing her cheek delicately. Katherine giggled.

"Good afternoon Matt" Katherine smiled. "I came to talk" she breathed. Matt tensed, those words were never good to hear.

"Sure", he was stiff. "Follow me and I'll call you a drink. How have you been?"

Both of them began to walk deeper inside the house, leaving the door only slightly ajar. A servant huffed and went to close it. Katherine smiled, blushing. "Well, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine" Matt whispered leading her into the main room, where they sat and looked to each other. "So, what's wrong?"

Katherine grimaced. "Tyler" she shivered as she said the name.

Matt sighed angrily. "I told you so!"

_"Matty!" Katherine giggled, reaching his side. Only yesterday had she received the good news that Matt wanted to see her._

_"How are you Katherine?" Matt smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek. _

_Katherine was silent, swallowing the lump in her throat. Yesterday, Tyler's associates had come around and he had hit her for the first time. "Fine. Only Tyler is..." she trailed off. _

_Mathew frowned, sitting down on the small stone bench beside Katherine's mother's rose garden. "He hit you didn't he?" _

_Katherine's head shot up. "What?"_

_Matt slouched, patting the space beside him. Katherine sat beside him and lent into him, head on his shoulder. "How did you know?" she breathed. She knew better than to attempt to keep it from him. Matt chuckled but only slightly. _

_"Well, the slightly red cheek and your distant attitude. Already I can see a difference. Also, Tyler seems like the person who would do that"_

_Katherine pulled away. "It was an accident" she insisted. Matt shook his head. _

_"Trust me Kat, leave now. While you still can!"_

_"What?" Katherine demanded. _

_Matt took a breath. "Tyler is no good man. Leave him while you still can. It will only get worse" Matt warned. _

"I know Matt" Katherine breathed.

"How many times?" Mathew asked, leaning forward intently.

Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes. "Too many to count"

Matt tensed. "Where is he?"

"That's what we need to find out" Katherine turned to him and looked him in the eye. "I need your help" she stated. Matt' had been a close accomplice of the Sheriff- a deputy, if he had stayed.

Mathew turned to look at her completely. "I'll do what needs to be done"

[...]

Caroline giggled, watching her sister, Damon Katherine and Alice leave the carriage and walk towards the house. With a happy squeal, she ran at them. Elena gasped and quickly handed Alice to Damon just before Caroline's arms were around her neck, pulling her down. Elena screamed, stumbling backwards as did Caroline. Damon chuckled, Alice gurgled, as they tumbled to the ground, Caroline falling upon Elena, who gasped and pulled down her skirt which had rode up.

"Aww! Leave it as it was" Damon smirked, liking the view. Elena smirked sarcastically and pushed Caroline off of her.

"I missed you! And Alice!" Caroline explained, stepping up and helping Elena. Elena giggled and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"What about me?!" Damon gasped, fake-hurt. Caroline rolled her eyes as Bonnie, Jeremy and George came out.

"Sister! Alice!" Bonnie screamed, running directly to the baby, who smiled and let out a gurgle. Katherine was silent through the exchange of hellos, slightly nervous. Matt had informed her he would 'get rid of Tyler' for her. She didn't know what he meant by it but she was worried.

"Kat!" Caroline cheered, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Caro-"

"Excuse me?" a deep voice cut them off. Caroline and Katherine pulled back. Katherine instantly tensed.

The Sheriff.

"What is the matter Sheriff?" George asked. Elena quickly took Alice from Bonnie and moved to stand beside Damon, snuggling into his side. Damon kissed her head.

The sheriff looked to Katherine as he spoke. "Tyler Lockwood was found today"

Everyone gasped, apart from Katherine, whose eyes widened. "No, he can't be here! Don't let him near-"

The sheriff cut her off with a simple, short word that effectively changed her life forever.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dead"

That was when Katherine gasped.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope I explained everything okay. I have had a busy day. At school until 4:30 and then I had to head out at 7:00 and hadn't even finished the chapter so it was a SLIGHT rush but I hope I did you guys proud ;)**

**Was it explained ok?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are love xox**


	26. Chapter 26: Over (Final Chapter)

**I just want to spend a few minutes now letting you know how much I appreciate you all and how much all of you have changed my life. It sounds crazy but your amazing and stimulating reviews have pushed me to do my best and improve. You are the reason the story is what it is so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Your reviews mean the world to me! I can't believe this is the last chapter :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries and this is the last time I shall say this.. but Through Thoughts Of My Own is mine and only mine :'(**

* * *

**Through Thoughts Of My Own**

**Chapter 26 - Over**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" a shrill, little voice called as their short legs ran around the hallways of the Veritas Estate towards the room in which her parents resided. "Mama!" the little girl called again, pushing open the wooden door to her mothers room with a beam.

"Alice" Elena sighed as the young brunette raced into the room with a grin plastered on her face. Elena jumped from her bed and went to her daughter with her arms out. Alice jumped into her mothers arms, her little pink dress riding up slightly. Elena giggled and buried her daughter in her arms with a sigh.

Alice was now 4, nearly 4 and a half, years old. She had grown so much over the years, and Elena and Damon had watched in awe as she learnt things everyday. The day she learnt to walk. The day she said her first word- which just so happened to be 'dada'.

Alice was definitively her father's daughter. She had gotten his wit and rather large ego but Elena's compassion and softness. She was a daddy's princess, always sticking to Damon's side. On the off occasion she would want her mother but normally, when upset or angry, she would want her fathers company. Alice and Elena were too alike sometimes and that meant that they tended to argue about silly little things. Obviously, Elena would punish her for her misbehaving or disobedience but Alice would always counter argue.

"What's wrong baby?" Elena smiled, stroking her daughters head of hair as Alice snuggled into her. It was times like this that Elena tended to her daughter with extra care. She could see in Alice's eyes that something was wrong, something maybe even her father couldn't solve.

Alice moaned unhappily as she rested her head on her mothers shoulder, burying her face in Elena's neck. "Mama" she groaned unhappily.

"Come Alice. Tell me what is the matter?" Elena cooed, softly patting the brown curls of her daughter.

Alice lifted her head slowly and her eyes met with her mothers. "Aunty Cawoline's dwess she gave me is too little!" she explained, furrowing her little brow into an angry face. Elena giggled, stroking her daughters cheek.

"I will tell Aunty Ca_r_oline that you need a bigger dress, yes?" Elena smiled. Alice nodded tentatively as her mother shifted her into her arms properly and began to walk from the room.

"Where my daddy?" Alice muttered as Elena carried her down the grand staircase.

"Your father is-"

"Here!" Damon chuckled, walking up to his wife and daughter, who lent towards him with arms outstretched eagerly.

"Dada!" Alice giggled.

Damon stepped towards his wife and kissed her cheek before taking Alice into his arms. Damon grunted slightly as he balanced his daughter in his arms. "Good morning beautiful" Damon laughed, kissing his daughters forehead lovingly. Alice giggled.

"Silly daddy! Is afternoon now!" Alice giggled, smacking her father playfully on the shoulder. Damon chuckled.

"Yes, silly daddy" Elena giggled coming to his side and kissing his cheek. "Shouldn't you be tending to Stefan now?" Elena whispered into his ear.

Damon grinned. "And shouldn't you be tending to a rather picky Caroline Forbes?" he retaliated.

Elena smirked and smacked his arm playfully. Alice giggled. "Don't hit daddy!" she squealed happily. Elena and Damon chuckled.

"Come Alice, we have to help Aunty Caroline get into her dress and then we have to get you ready, dont we?" Elena smiled brightly. Alice giggled again.

Damon couldn't help but lean forward and whisper in Elena's ear, "Can I _watch_ you get ready?"

Elena gasped, a slightly giggle escaping her mouth too. "Damon!" she smirked seductively, taking Alice into her arms again. Alice groaned but snuggled into Elena. Damon kissed his daughters cheek, then Elena's, and left to help Stefan.

[...]

Caroline screamed, alerting the entire household. Elena gasped and ran to her, slapping her hand over Caroline's mouth. "Stop it Caroline!"

Caroline frowned and closed her mouth, effectively removing Elena's hand. "Get. It. Sorted. Please" she panicked, only noticing now just how tight her corset had been tied. With a grunt, she pulled the loose string until the corset loosened completely.

Elena sighed, coming to stand beside Alice who was twirling Bonnie's hair with a fork. "Alice" Elena laughed. Bonnie turned to her sister and smiled goofy.

"Caroline", Bonnie called. "Calm down!" Alice giggled loudly as Elena picked her up and dragged her away from her aunt. "Come on monster" Elena smiled.

It had been five days since Caroline had last tried on the dress but it seemed that since then, she had either gained or lost a lot of weight for it no longer fit. She was freaking out since she only had 10 minutes, max, before the event started.

Alice was wearing her little pink dress that, luckily, had been loosened slightly so she didn't cry every time she moved. It was a full length pink dress with large shoulders and tight sleeves. A lighter pink lace tie was around her small waist, tied into a small bow on her bag. Her little white shoes, which hadn't stayed white for long due to her uncanny desire to play in the mud, were slipped onto her little feet.

Elena and Bonnie both wore long, white dresses. The material was plain, although designed with golden thread flowers. Their golden heeled shoes and hair pieces matched and both of their hairstyles were up and plated. Elena had light make up and wore her golden locket Damon had given her for their 1 year anniversary and the small bracelet Alice, and Damon, had given her for her birthday two years ago. Bonnie wore almost identical makeup but her own necklace from Jeremy and her favorite bracelet from her birth mother.

"Mama? I want bwacelet!" Alice protested, tugging on the bracelet on Elena's waist. Elena smiled and slowly untied it, wrapping it around her daughters wrist and kissing her cheek.

"I wove you mama" Alice giggled cheekily, leaning out of her mothers arms as she laughed merrily. Elena laughed with her, as did Bonnie, who watched from the corner of the room. Caroline turned to face them and smiled softly before turning back to Joyce, who had finally returned. Joyce kissed her daughters head, sat her down and ran to Caroline to help her get into her dress.

"I love you too princess" Elena smiled, kissing her daughter, who puckered her lips. Alice pulled back and laughed, a sound of wind chimes floating into the air around her. Elena beamed at just how perfect her daughter truly was.

"Hello Alice!" Anabel smiled from the floor. Anabel was now nearly 5 and very mature for her age.

"Helro Anabul" Alice greeted.

Elena giggled heavyhearted. "It's Anab_e_l, Alice"

Alice nodded but looked slightly confused.

"And we're in!" Joyce cheered. Caroline spun to her with a smile and Joyce nodded. Caroline screamed.

"YES! Finally!" she laughed, turning her back to her sisters, who then saw the finally neatly tied dress.

Elena went up to Caroline, with Alice resting on her hip, and gave her a pat on the back. "Just in time for we have to head down now sister. He's waiting"

Caroline smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long white dress, large and spacious, with a daringly long train. The bodice was beaded and the sleeves were tight and patterned. "It's perfect" she beamed.

Bonnie looped her arm through Caroline's and dragged her to the top of the staircase, where George was waiting proudly. Elena let Alice to the floor and watched as George embraced his daughter then quickly went to Alice and kissed her cheek. Alice giggled and maneuvered out of his hold, running to hide behind her mother's leg. Elena shook her head with a laugh and picked her daughter up. "Alice, you have to hold the basket and throw the petals out, okay. That's all. Walk down the isle slowly towards daddy"

Alice giggled with a nod. "Yes mama!"

Elena slowly returned her to the floor and guided her down the stairs as Caroline and George linked arms. Elena stood outside the door of the hall and watched as Alice stumbled in, her little pink basket tightly in her hand as she walked towards the long isle. Elena noticed Damon's eyes glued to their daughter as Alice grabbed the entire bundle of petals and threw it on Giuseppe and Katherine who were turned in their seats to watch her. Elena gasped with a laugh, as did Damon. Alice giggled loudly and began to run towards her father who scooped her into his arms. Alice laughed almost too loudly and didn't stop until Damon pressed a finger to her mouth to silence her with a smile. Elena attempted to calm herself down as she waltzed into the hall, all eyes now on her. She slowly headed to the alter, which just so happened to be in the exact same place her own one was for hers and Damon's wedding over 4 years ago, and took Alice from her father. Damon quickly pecked her cheek and let her walk to the other side of the alter as Bonnie began down the isle. Bonnie wasted no time in scurrying down to Elena, who welcomed her with a giggle as Caroline and George began their journey down the isle. Elena turned to smile at Damon who was smiling brightly at her.

Caroline slowly glided down the isle, reminding Elena of the time in which she did the almost exact same thing. Damon looked to her and it was easy to tell that he was thinking the same thing. Elena gazed at him warmly as Caroline joined her fiance at the alter. The minister grinned as he began but Elena heard almost nothing of it as he stared at her husband. The connection they had strengthened and they were just Elena and Damon again, not parents, just the simple couple they once were. The world disappeared like always but, as normal, since her birth, Alice was still easily visible through the haze of their love.

"Do you, Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore, take Caroline Emily Gilbert, to be your wife for all of time, through dark times and light, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health?"

Elena didn't hear if Stefan agreed but considering they carried on, she assumed he did. Alice chuckled quietly as she cuddled into her mother.

_"Elena?" Damon asked as he rounded the corner and joined his family in the main room. _

_Elena was sitting on the seat closest to the fire, Alice wrapped tightly in her purple blanket and nestled, as per usual, in her mothers arms. Katherine was leaning over to smile down at the newborn as Caroline, Bonnie and Giuseppe all peered from behind her. Damon chuckled at their fascination with his daughter. _

_"You make an awfully beautiful daughter Damon" Katherine laughed as she stroked Alice's face gently. Elena nodded in agreement and turned to look at her husband as she thought about just how lucky she was to have such a family. Damon smiled softly and joined her, sitting on the arm of the large wooden chair. Katherine decided to sit on the other side to even it out. _

_"I know. It's mainly Elena though" Damon grinned. Elena looked up at him and then to his lips. Damon needed not a word said before he pressed his lips to Elena's and passionately kissed her as he kissed him back forcefully. She kept one arm around Alice as she reached up and wrapped her free hand into his raven hair and tugged at the locks as his lips moved against hers. She couldn't help but moan softly as she pulled away, the feel and taste of his lips still lingering on hers. _

_"I love you so much 'Lena" Damon beamed, kissing her passionately once more. Both of them moaned as they kissed, and Damon couldn't refrain from wrapping his hand into her hair like she had his. _

_"I. LOVE. YOU. TOO!" Elena stated proudly as she kissed between each word. Damon chuckled and pulled away as Elena lent her head on his shoulder, gazing down at their daughter in awe. _

_"She is all I need. You and her" Elena sighed. _

_Damon nodded in agreement, ignoring the presence of his family around him. He rested his hand on Elena's other shoulder as he spoke the next words. "Always and Forever" he agreed, staring at the wedding band on his finger, remembering the vows he had taken that day. _

"You may now kiss the bride" was the next thing Elena heard before the whole room erupted in cheers. Everyone swarmed the new couple as Elena stumbled from the crowd and fell towards Katherine, who giggled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You looked vacant through the whole thing" Katherine smiled. She wasn't judging. She didn't tend to. "You were remembering weren't you?"

Elena smiled softly as her eyes fell on her husband who was patting his brother on the back. Alice was asleep in her arms, wrapped tightly around her. "Yes. Although not about the wedding"

Katherine grinned and nudged her friend. "I shall see you and this cutie in a minute, have to congratulate Mrs Salvatore. She is always like that, isn't she? Needs her sleep. Anyway, I'll see you later" Katherine bid goodbye with a wave, strolling towards Caroline. Elena looked to her daughter and smiled.

Katherine watched Caroline hug everyone as thoughts rushed through her head about the past few years.

_"Dead"_

_Katherine froze, as did everyone else, only she couldn't help the gasp that fell from her mouth. "Dead?" she asked in disbelief. _

_The sheriff nodded slowly and watched as a single tear fell from Katherine's eye. It wasn't that she would miss him, or that she loved him, it was that, technically, she had just killed somebody. Matt had, in the sense, but she had asked him to help her remove the man from her life. It wasn't her fault Matt had taken it literally, was it?_

_"How did he die?" Damon asked, seemingly not affected by the news. He was standing with an arm wrapped around his wife and newborn daughter and was staring at the sheriff with angry eyes. Katherine watched him as he asked the question, the image of Tyler running through his head and angering him. _

_The sheriff frowned and lifted a small torn piece of paper from his pocket and read it out. "He was found dead on his bed inside his home with a goblet of poison beside him. We contacted the man who sold the poison by tracing records and went to him, arrested him almost immediately, and he said Tyler got it himself. He committed suicide. I'm sorry"_

_After hearing the cause of death, Katherine blocked out everything else he said. Tyler had committed suicide? He had killed himself? Why?_

_"Do you know how he got into my mother's home?" Katherine chocked and all eyes landed on her as everyone realized she had, technically, just lost her husband, not that she loved him, even liked him._

_The sheriff told her of the broken lock and then left. After that, Katherine left to Matt's house to question him. _

_"Did you do it?!" she demanded, storming into the main room of his estate. Matt jumped from the seat he was in, perched in front of the fire. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Did you kill Tyler?" Katherine asked, calmer. _

_Matt looked slightly hurt by her accusation. "No! I haven't seen him. I planned to just beat the answers out of him tomorrow, possibly" _

"Katherine?" Caroline smiled, hugging her friend.

Katherine gasped, having not noticed Caroline's arrival. "Congratulations!" Katherine smiled as Caroline pulled away and took her hands.

"I know! I am so happy!" Caroline laughed, casting a quick glance down to her stomach but Katherine noticed it.

Katherine eyes her for a second before it became clear. "You're with child?" Katherine gasped. Caroline squealed and slapped a hand to her mouth to silence her.

"Shut up!" Caroline almost hissed, but she was smiling.

"Excuse me. What's this I hear about a child?" Bonnie asked and her and Elena strolled up to them. Elena looked to Caroline's stomach as a thought hit her.

"Oh my! That's why it didn't fit!" Elena gasped. Bonnie gasped too, not having thought about that.

Caroline looked hurt. "You thought I had just gained weight!" she accused and Elena and Bonnie just laughed.

"How weird! Two Gilberts marry a Salvatore and they are both pregnant at the time!" Bonnie squealed.

Damon quickly came to join them with Stefan hot on his heels. Stefan came to Caroline's side and wrapped an arm around her waist as Damon rested his chin on Elena's shoulder and watched as Alice stirred in her mother's arms. "You do realize that you were brother and sister due to mine and Elena's marriage, right? You can't marry your siblings!" Damon laughed.

"I guess you all know about the baby then" Stefan smirked, ignoring Damon's comment.

Elena rose a brow. "But Damon-"

"Damon knows" Stefan smiled. Katherine and Bonnie's eyes widened as they knew what was to come.

"You knew?!" Elena gasped, spinning to face Damon. Everyone turned and watched as Elena stalked towards her husband. Bonnie quickly took the now completely awake Alice in her arms.

"Only since the other day" Damon protested, arms raised in surrender as he backed against the wall.

"What!" Elena gasped. Everyone was now completely focused on them.

"Stefan told me not to tell you!"

"Stefan!" Elena growled at her brother-in-law.

"Sorry 'Lena" he called back with a laugh.

Elena was now right in Damon's face. "How could you not tell me?" she breathed, cool breath hitting his face.

Damon's eyes fluttered. "I don't, er, know?" he stuttered as he stared down at Elena's lips hungrily.

"Oh whatever" Elena growled and then noticed what he was looking at. She looked up and stared at his eyes as he averted his gaze and looked at her innocently. "Oh just kiss me you idiot" she demanded.

Damon chuckled and wrapped his hands into her hair as he crashed his lips to hers. Elena did the same as they stumbled backwards, kissing hungrily and moaning as their lips collided. Damon rested his hands on her waist as she lent back to angle herself. Caroline coughed as she notice everyone watching, very few of them were insulted by the kissing or thought it was inappropriate. Everyone just watched, slightly creepy, as Elena and Damon kissed, their love/annoyance radiating from them in waves. Damon cherished her and he kissed her roughly yet gently and Elena kissed back with the same power only each move she made was out of love. She was gentle as she cradled his face in her hands.

As they kissed, a memory flooded their minds.

_Damon took a deep breath and nodded, clutching Elena's hands firmly. "Elena, before I met you, my life was full of sorrow and despair. And then you showed up, dressed and ready to work, like a star, lighting up my dark sky. I was so astounded by your beauty and your ability to have fun and be free. No mater how tight people rein you in, you break free, you be yourself. You excited me from the moment I met you and I do not care what any other says because you may not come from a rich family, you may not be what people want you to be, but you are everything I need. When I met you, it was as though God had looked down on me and taken pity on me for you were a dream come true. When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were a figment of my imagination, a ghost of what my heart wanted, but you weren't. When you told me you loved me, I was so shocked that I froze. I had never felt so lucky, so privileged in all of my existence. People always thought bad of me, but you didn't care about my past, only my future and I am so honored to stand here today and say that I shall be spending my future with you. I love you so much it hurts Elena, I love you."_

_Elena sniffled back her tears but could slowly feel them tumbling down her cheeks. She knew it was her turn now, and could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Damon Salvatore, you were always hard to handle. Before I arrived, I was so worried I would be stuck serving you, because at first I let the rumors get to me. But from the first day, you were so kind and so sweet and caring, I couldn't help but toss my old doubts away. I was warned by many about you but something just pulled me in, and soon I was surrounded by you. I couldn't get you out of my head, I couldn't not thin about you. I knew back then that there was no chance for us, and that was what scared me, but I told you how I felt and you told me. When you said to me, when you breathed in my ear that you loved me, I felt so happy. At the time I was so many things; scared, happy, worried. But I realized that there is nothing more important to you than me. I realized that the only thing that I need in life is you, and your support and I don't know what I would do if you were not beside me when I needed you. I know that no matter what, you will guide me, assist me, support me, love me, praise me, comfort me. And I hope you know I will do that for you too. I love you Damon, more than anything in the world. Because, Damon Salvatore, you are my world." Damon grinned at her and felt his eyes well up as he realized that she loved him as much as he loved her._

__And then another.

_The minister grinned, knowing what was going to happen next. "Until now Elena and Damon have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."_

_Damon instantly took Elena into his arms and pulled her to him urgently. Elena smiled as his lips landed on hers and fireworks exploded inside of her as she felt her lips against his after nearly two days of being apart. Damon pressed her tightly to his chest as everyone cheered around them, only the couple couldn't hear. All they could feel, hear and see was each other as their lips brushed repeatedly over each others in a movement that they had perfectly synchronized by now. The feel of Elena's soft lips against his made Damon even more drunk with her kisses and he found he couldn't stop. They finally returned to reality as the sound of the crowds clapping made them realize they should break for air. With a giggle, they both withdrew, Damon keeping his arm tightly around her waist as they stepped down from the platform._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Salvatore!"_

"Mommy!" Alice laughed, alerting Damon and Elena of their surroundings. They quickly detached and gazed around them, shocked at all of the watching bystanders.

"Sorry. We have a tendency to forget our surroundings" Elena and Damon laughed, linking arms and running back to their friends. Elena took Alice in her arms and kissed her head as Damon wrapped an arm around her.

"This is perfect" Elena sighed as she rested her head on Damon's.

"This is all I need" Damon agreed.

"This is our family" Katherine said proudly.

"We are together" Bonnie smiled.

"Always" Stefan nodded, pecking Caroline's cheek.

"And forever" she grinned.

And then Damon and Elena kissed, as did Stefan and Caroline, and something in them told them that this was it, that this was all they needed.

That this was perfect...

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**OMG! I cannot believe the story is finished! I didn't want it to but it had to!**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE I FINISHED THE STORY. THANK YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH! You have all been amazing and I would not erase a second of our time together. I am so glad I posted this because it helped me realize that I can make a good story :P**

**This story is brilliant! Not for the writing but for the things I have gained. Whilst writing this story, an amazing girl messaged me and told me about what she thought and since then we have spoken a lot. She is a great girl and it amazing so a quick shoutout to Ana! She is perfect and when she reads this she'll see I appreciate her a lot and am so glad the story got us talking! :3 **

**Now, a little list of thank you's!**

fanficsareawesome

M (guest)

ALCCSP

vamomoftwins

incorrigiblyinsistent

MelissaSomerhalder

meskin10

BiteMe-NotLiterally

vivian (guest)

delenawolves

Marianah (guest)

Delenaluver

Sophie (guest)

StarfishOnTheBeach

like a nerdy

Jazzmie01

SWEdelena

Nara (guest)

Dana (guest)

AUniqueGirl (guest)

a. kay4444

ContentsPriceless

Scarlett (guest)

luly2115

BigFan (guest)

Qawsed (guest)

CoolAngel90 (guest)

Cherriesandapples

ayna93

Cassie (guest)

4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey

Theatrepretzel

winxgirl1997

emmalu22896

MoustacheRain

ILoveElijahMikaelson

Debbie1689

Jadebismark

crazy-pomegranate

SpoiledAngel1721

xxIanSomerhalderLoverrrxx

rickysgirl18

Clueless Girl (guest)

irishmuave

MolliePotter

courtneykramer94

Allie (guest)

worldinheaven

imperfectly-perfected

Ashley (guest)

lyfeisweet

Appetite for blood

MarionBrittchel

TVDDP1864

DelenaBaby

Dtg1995

TalentStar

vampiregirl201

KBB15

Sanumarox123

lilsis321

AllyDamon

MrsKathySalvatore

Katy-Kat09

elena prada

LiveBreathVampires

ALLYSA (guest)

Edwardluver2000

Ana ;)

And all the nameless guests. Thank you all for reviewing even if it was only for 1 chapter!

**Wow that took a long time! **

**Anyway, thank you all SO much! Happy Easter! See you next time!**

**P.P.S- Sequel to A Love That Breaks All Rules is underway and should be published in a few weeks so look out for it! :D**

**Reviews are love xox**

**CookieDoughDEr/Emma :')**


End file.
